Mais moi je t'aime, Draco !
by sorciere noire
Summary: Harry et son habitude de sauver tout le monde ! Hé bien pour une fois cela se retourne contre lui, à moins bien sûr qu'il y ait un petit malentendu ?
1. La visite de Severus

1 La visite de Severus.

-Severus ! Tu en fais une tête, dit Harry qui regardait l'homme entrer chez lui avec une mine de déterrée. Que t'arrive-t-il ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, ne me dis pas que Voldemort est revenu parmi nous ? Se moqua-t-il à moitié.

-Ne plaisante pas avec ça, petit morveux. Je viens d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle, je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout !

-C'est quoi ? Si je ne suis pas indiscret ?

-Draco est malade, Harry, un dernier cadeau du seigneur des ténèbres avant de mourir à l'héritier Malfoy. Le lord se venge ainsi des parents de Draco qui ont changé de camp pour se mettre au service de l'ordre du phénix.

Le survivant sentit sa gorge se serrer, ses jambes ne le tenaient plus, il s'assit dans un fauteuil juste derrière lui, anéanti par la nouvelle. Le maître des potions se précipita vers lui afin de l'aider, il savait le jeune sorcier très sensible en ce moment surtout quand on parlait de Draco Malfoy.

-Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû te l'annoncer comme cela, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen.

-Malade à quel point ? Dis-moi la vérité Sev, j'ai besoin de savoir, dit le jeune homme affolé.

-Au point d'en mourir, avoua le professeur. Je cherche une solution depuis hier et je ne trouve pas, rien, pas un seul indice, même pas une seule petite potion.

-Comment est-il ?

-Pour l'instant cela ne se voit pas trop, à part de temps en temps un état de faiblesse et des saignements de nez. Il ne lui reste que un mois, soupira Snape. Après il sera trop tard pour tenter quoique ce soit, je dois trouver absolument une solution avant ce temps imparti !

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Je l'ai tué il y a un an déjà ce serpent de Voldemort, demanda le jeune homme surpris.

-C'est un sort très ancien que plus personne n'utilise, il se déclenche un an après la mort de celui qui l'a lancé. Voldemort a péri voilà un an exactement avant-hier, le processus a donc débuté, il ne reste qu'un mois pas un jour de plus.

-Mais j'y pense ! S'exclama le survivant. Arthur Weasley a fait confisquer tous les livres de magie noire, si je lui demande il nous laissera y aller. Les bouquins se trouvent au ministère, veux-tu que je lui envoie un hibou ?

-D'accord fais-le, s'il accepte appelle-moi de suite il ne faut pas perdre de temps, croise les doigts Harry pour que l'on trouve le bon livre et que l'on ait le temps de faire quelque chose.

Severus transplana à Poudlard et sans perdre de temps se rendit dans la section interdite là où se trouvait de vieux manuscrits, peut-être qu'avec de la chance il trouvera la solution. Le soir venu il alluma une bougie et se replongea dans ses livres. Quelques heures plus tard l'homme frotta ses yeux fatigués, il avait l'impression qu'ils allaient lui sortir de la tête.

Snape allait repousser sa chaise quand entendit un martèlement derrière lui, il se retourna et aperçut un hibou qui tapait du bec sur la vitre.

Le Serpentard se leva, ouvrit d'un geste de sa baguette la fenêtre pour que le volatile entre et regarda celui-ci pénétrer dans la pièce et sautiller vers lui en lui tendant la patte, piaillant doucement. Le maître des potions détacha le parchemin et le lut, c'était de Harry. Le jeune homme lui annonçait qu'ils avaient rendez-vous demain matin au ministère à neuf heures précise. L'homme partit se coucher, il était déjà très tard et demain une longue journée l'attendait.

Harry et Severus cherchèrent sans relâche pendant quinze jours dans les cartons et sur les étagères un livre susceptible de les aider. Puis un matin, alors qu'ils n'y croyaient plus, le maître des potions trouva enfin le bon livre. Les deux hommes rangèrent la foutue pagaille qu'ils avaient mis dans les rayons, heureusement que la magie existait, pensèrent les deux sorciers dépenaillés.

Le maître des potions emporta le vieux livre poussiéreux et retourna chez lui le lire à tête reposée. Vers trois heures de l'après-midi l'homme décida de passer prendre Harry avant de se rendre chez les Malfoy. Il avait trouvé la solution cependant Draco allait poser quelques problèmes, il n'acceptera jamais de se soumettre au contre sort.

Severus entra dans la maison du survivant, il avait portes ouvertes chez lui, après tout se qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble cela semblait normal. Le maître des potions lui avait apprit tout ce qu'il savait pour combattre le seigneur des ténèbres. Au fil du temps ils avaient appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier.

-Ah Sev ! Il m'avait bien semblé t'avoir entendu entrer, as-tu trouvé ?

-Pourquoi Harry, tu doutais de moi ?

-Tu sais bien ce que je ressens pour monsieur-je-vaux-mieux-que-vous ? gronda le jeune homme en faisant une grimace. Ça fait un an que ça dure ne fait pas mine de l'ignorer.

-Je sais Harry, et pour répondre à ta question oui j'ai enfin découvert ce que Draco doit faire, il ne reste que quinze jours et pour tout te dire je doute qu'il accepte de se soumettre au contre sortilège.

-Pourquoi ? Est-ce que la potion est si infecte que ça ?

-Il ne s'agit pas d'une potion, Harry, mais d'un acte qui doit se réaliser un lendemain de pleine lune et la dernière pleine lune est justement dans treize jours.

-Et ? demanda le jeune homme perplexe.

-J'aimerai que tu t'habilles un peu plus classe et que tu viennes avec moi au manoir Malfoy.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à ma tenue ? J'aime mes vêtements moi, ils sont…..Bon d'accord je me change tu as gagné. Quand même, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'emmènes là-bas, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans !

Le jeune homme enfila un pantalon noir en toile fine et un tee-shirt blanc près du corps, pas besoin de mettre une cape on était en plein été.

Les deux hommes transplanèrent au manoir de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, un elfe les accueillit et les fit entrer dans un salon magnifiquement décoré. Des lambris de bois clair côtoyaient des meubles en ébènes, d'épais tapis amortissaient le bruit des chaussures sur le sol. Le soleil entrait à flot dans la pièce. Severus et Harry s'assirent dans un canapé de cuir blanc attendant les maîtres des lieux.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre, la famille Malfoy au grand complet entra dans le salon. Sans un mot Severus tendit à Lucius un parchemin sans ajouter d'explication. l'homme blond le lut puis le tendit à son tour à sa femme qui le parcourut en s'asseyant avec grâce sur un fauteuil face à Severus et Harry. Lucius quand à lui resta debout près de la cheminée éteinte et Draco resta près de la porte.

-Donne le parchemin à Harry, Narcissa, je te prie. Il ne l'a pas encore lu, souligna le professeur Snape.

La femme étonnée tendit le manuscrit au jeune homme brun qui le prit et qui en lut le contenu. Severus, Lucius et Narcissa le regardaient avec espoir, allait-il accepter ? Ou allait-il refuser ? Harry releva la tête, plia le parchemin et le rendit à Severus.

-C'est pour cela que tu m'as demandé de venir, Sev ? Demanda le survivant l'esprit en déroute.

-La question n'est pas là, monsieur Potter, êtes-vous d'accord pour l'aider ? Avant permettez-moi de vous poser une question, répondez seulement si vous le désirez et pardonnez mon indiscrétion. Etes-vous gay ?

-Le survivant, une tapette ! Ricana Draco subitement. On aura tout vu, un foutu pédé !

Harry ignora l'insulte et assura à Lucius qu'il était bien gay et que oui il voulait l'aider. Par contre son cœur fut au plus bas et Severus s'aperçut que la phrase de Draco avait fait beaucoup de mal à Harry.

-Lis ce manuscrit je te prie, Draco, dit le professeur de potions d'une voix coléreuse.

Le jeune blond jeta un œil sur la feuille, regarda son ennemi et ricana méchamment.

-Pas question qu'une tapette me touche, Potter, même pour me sauver la vie, et surtout pas toi ! Cracha-t-il hargneux.

-Draco il suffit ! Rouspéta son père. Ce jeune homme se propose de te sauver la vie ! Tu ne peux pas refuser parce que tu es borné et étroit d'esprit.

-Jeune homme ? S'indigna le blond. Moi je dirais pervers, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais me faire enc…

-Draco Lucius Malfoy ! N'utilise pas ce langage dans cette maison, cria sa mère en se levant brusquement.

-Mais quoi c'est vrai !

Harry se leva digne et droit puis salua Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Il ne voulait pas faire voir qu'il souffrait et que son cœur saignait. Il sortit du petit salon puis du manoir et transplana directement chez lui dans sa maison près de la mer. Là où il était le plus heureux.

En arrivant il se servit un whisky-pur-feu et le but d'une traite, cela ne le calma pas, pire sa magie perdit pied, il avait été fou de croire que cela allait arranger les choses. Le jeune homme entendit tout exploser dans la maison, heureusement que celle-ci était isolée, il faut dire aussi que comme sa magie débordait parfois il avait bien fallu se protéger.

Snape sortit de la cheminée de la petite maison, une demi-heure plus tard, et aperçut le jeune homme assis au beau milieu de son salon des larmes plein les yeux.

-Harry je suis désolé c'est de ma faute, S'excusa l'homme en noir. Ne te met pas dans un état pareil pour lui, il ne le mérite pas.

-Tu savais qu'il était homophobe, Severus ?

-Non je ne savais pas, d'habitude Draco est tolérant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris pourtant il va bien falloir qu'il change d'avis si il ne veut pas mourir.

-Il ne voudra jamais, Sev, je le dégoûte, il me hait et puis où tout ça va nous mener ?

-Harry, je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, Draco est mon filleul, je ne veux pas non plus que tu souffres, ajouta l'homme.

-Alors que doit-on faire ?

-Attendre, nous allons attendre qu'il se décide, quand il verra la mort s'approcher il aura peur, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Lucius et Narcissa ne vont pas baisser les bras, ils aiment énormément leur fils. Alors tu vois ils ne vont pas laisser tomber.

-Si tu le dis et bien attendons que monseigneur Malfoy junior soit prêt, Severus.

-D'accord, veux-tu que je reste avec toi ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

-Non ça ira, alerte-moi aussitôt que tu sais quelque chose, je reste chez moi, soupira le Gryffondor. J'ai pris un mois de congé j'espère simplement qu'il ne sera pas trop tard.

-Et bien profites-en pour te reposer, lire un bon livre prendre un peu le soleil, et pense à faire un peu de ménage dans ta tanière.

-Hey ! Mais c'est propre chez moi.

-Je te taquine, Harry, bien sûr que c'est propre, ricana le maître des potions. Je te laisse je passe te voir demain.

La semaine passa vite entre les visites de Severus et même celles plus qu'étonnantes de Narcissa Malfoy. La mère de Draco était d'un caractère plaisant et bien trempé. Il aimait discuter avec elle de chose et d'autre. Souvent Severus leur tenait compagnie pour boire le thé, elle leur racontait l'enfance de Draco et Harry souriait, heureux.

Un jour elle demanda à Harry comment, lui, avait vécu son enfance. Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, son regard se troubla, pas question pour lui de raconter son enfance. Les gens n'avaient pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait été battu, affamé, pour finalement être jeté dehors comme un malpropre. Severus qui savait changea de conversation. Narcissa n'insista pas, elle se doutait que le sujet était tabou, le visage du jeune homme était complètement fermé.

Cinq jours plus tard Harry fit un dernier tour sur la plage avant d'aller se coucher. Il aimait entendre le bruit du ressac sur les rochers, sentir l'odeur de l'iode, le sable sous ses pieds qui s'enfonçait légèrement. Après une petite heure de promenade il retourna chez lui, remonta la pente douce, passa le portillon, traversa son jardin pour finalement entrer dans sa cuisine. Dans son salon une surprise l'attendait, sur le canapé Draco le regardait d'un air narquois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malfoy ? Si tu es venu pour m'insulter tu peux repartir.

-Je ne veux pas mourir et ne crois pas que je viens de gaîté de cœur Potter, tu as un truc à faire alors fais-le.

-Tu as besoin de la tapette, Malfoy ?

-Si tu le prends de cette manière je m'en vais.

-D'accord je me tais, veux-tu boire un verre avant ?

-Non qu'on en finisse au plus vite ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant, Potter. Dis-moi simplement où se trouve ta chambre ?

Harry la lui indiqua et le suivit avec un nœud à l'estomac. le jeune homme blond, pressé d'en finir, enleva ses chaussures puis commença à déboutonner son pantalon.

-Heu ! Tu veux faire ça comme ça ? Tout de suite ? Demanda le survivant étonné.

-Je te le répète au cas où tu n'aurais pas entendu, le balafré. Pour moi ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir c'est même un acte répugnant, alors tu te dépêches, tu me prends et je dégage, compris ?

Le Serpentard finit d'abaisser son pantalon et son boxer puis se mit à genoux sur le bord du lit sans émotion aucune. Harry se déshabilla à son tour et le rejoignit en soupirant, Il avait espéré autre chose mais bon tant pis. il posa délicatement ses mains sur le dos du blond qui se retourna méchamment.

-Ne me touche pas avec tes mains répugnantes, Potter, fait juste ce que tu as à faire.

-Mais je dois te préparer, tu risques d'avoir mal si je ne le fais pas.

-Ne me touche pas ! Hurla Draco hors de lui.

Harry n'en put plus de cette haine. D'un coup de rein il entra dans le corps chaud du blond qui cria de douleur sous l'intrusion, le jeune homme brun l'attrapa par les hanches et débuta un va-et-vient vigoureux. Dieu qu'il était bien dans son Draco ! Si seulement celui-ci n'était pas un tel connard.

Des larmes d'émotions apparurent sur ses joues du survivant alors qu'il savourait les sensations délicieuses qui le parcouraient. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait tellement que s'en était douloureux. Il le voulait depuis toujours, personne à part Severus n'était au courant. Harry se pencha puis souleva la chemise du blond et déposa un baiser sur son dos pendant que sa semence envahissait le corps de son amant d'un soir.

Le plaisir qu'Harry ressentit était intense, il se sentit à sa place dans le corps de l'autre. Blessé Harry remarqua que le blond n'avait pas eu d'érection, rien, aucune réaction ! Le jeune homme brun se retira tandis que le blond se revêtait et quand Draco se releva subitement et se prit les pieds dans le drap, Harry l'attrapa dans ses bras et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

L'autre, fou de rage, lui asséna un coup de poing sur la tempe, Harry pour le coup fut sonné. Draco Malfoy en profita pour continuer à le frapper même lorsqu'il fut à terre. Sa colère n'avait plus de borne entre insultes et coups, le jeune homme à terre se protégea du mieux qu'il le put, il entendit ses côtes craquer, la douleur était infernale il le supplia d'arrêter, puis un choc plus fort lui fit perdre connaissance. Draco s'arrêta épuisé, sans un regard pour Harry il reprit la cheminée et là il eut la surprise de voir de l'autre côté ses parents et Severus qui l'attendaient, inquiets.

Sa mère poussa un cri en voyant l'état dans lequel il était. Snape se leva et courut vers la cheminée se rendant chez Harry, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Dans la chambre il découvrit son jeune ami sur le sol, derrière lui il entendit des bruits de pas et un cri d'horreur. Le maître des potions se baissa, ramassa le jeune homme et le tint serré dans ses bras.

-Jamais ! Hurla-t-il. Jamais je n'aurai permis cela si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer. Après tout ce par quoi il est passé il a fallu ça ! S'indigna l'homme.

-Severus, transporte-le au manoir, demanda Narcissa au bord des larmes.

-Non ! Pas question de le faire souffrir de nouveau, je vais le soigner moi-même, s'agaça le professeur.

-Tu n'as pas ce qu'il te faut, Severus, dit avec raison Lucius qui venait d'arriver. De plus on n'a pas une minute à perdre, allons écoute Narcissa. Je te promets que Draco ne l'approchera pas.

Le maître des potions opina et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la cheminée, les Malfoy avaient raison, il n'avait pas de quoi le soigner dans cette maison. Lucius posa une couverture sur le jeune homme à moitié dénudé, Narcissa se tordait les mains de désespoir, pourquoi Draco avait agit comme cela ? Il y avait quelque chose de pas clair, là, c'était certain.

Le professeur déposa le jeune homme blessé sur le lit pendant que Narcissa demandait à un elfe de maison de lui apporter de l'eau et une serviette. Celle-ci, délicatement, lui nettoya le visage pour laisser apparaître les plaies que Severus s'empressa de refermer à l'aide d'un onguent de couleur verte.

Le maître de maison se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers la chambre de son fils, il ouvrit la porte avec violence et d'un geste de sa baguette fit léviter une malle, y entassa en maugréant quelques affaires de Draco, puis se retourna, furibond, vers le jeune homme.

-Attrape ta malle, Draco, tu quittes cette maison sur le champ, j'ai envoyé un hibou à ton oncle Rufus.

-Pourquoi ? Pour avoir refusé un baiser ? Je hais Potter, j'aurai pu le tuer.

-Ce que tu as fait est intolérable tu as deux secondes pour débarrasser cette maison de ta présence. Ton oncle a reçu des instructions, tu resteras un mois chez lui sans sortie cela va s'en dire, aucun loisir. Il me préviendra si tu désobéis Draco.

-Puis-je au moins dire au revoir à mère ?

-Non, Draco, j'ai dit deux secondes, Tammy t'accompagne mais elle revient de suite. Je veux que tu comprennes que l'on n'agit pas ainsi, mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Ce jeune homme t'a sauvé la vie !

Le jeune sorcier blond ne répondit pas, ces parents ne comprendraient pas de toute façon. La tête basse Draco fit léviter sa malle et entra dans la cheminée suivit de l'elfe de maison puis il disparut.

Lucius resta perdu au milieu de la chambre de son fils, il ne comprenait pas son geste, l'avoir battu parce qu'il l'avait embrassé ! Pourtant Draco avait des oncles gays. D'ailleurs Rufus vivait avec un homme depuis peu, il n'avait pas averti le jeune homme, il le découvrira par lui-même. La surprise risquait d'être épineuse mais tant pis pour lui, Draco l'avait bien cherché.

L'homme blond retourna dans la chambre d'Harry. Il avait appris à apprécier le Gryffondor, il le voyait souvent pendant les réunions de l'ordre, un jeune homme très droit très serviable, facile à vivre avec un cœur énorme. Lucius souffla un bon coup, il fallait qu'il explique maintenant à sa femme où se trouvait Draco.


	2. Le cauchemar persiste

2 Le cauchemar persiste.

Lucius entra dans la chambre d'Harry et vit sa femme passer une crème rose sur le torse du jeune homme, probablement pour ressouder les côtes. Harry souffrait Narcissa le voyait bien, doucement la femme de Lucius vit les os se remettre en place. Severus referma les diverses plaies sur le visage du jeune homme et le recouvra entièrement d'un drap.

- Laissons-le dormir, souligna Snape. Quelques jours de repos et il ira mieux.

- Tu as raison, Severus, en attendant je vais voir Draco, dit une Narcissa en colère et bien remontée. J'ai deux mots à lui dire sur sa conduite, je suis déçu de son comportement immature, ce n'est pas ainsi que nous l'avons élevé.

-Il n'est plus là, Sissy, je l'ai envoyé chez Rufus pour un mois. Il est temps qu'il comprenne la discipline et être reconnaissant de ce qu'on lui donne.

-Tu veux dire, Lucius, que tu as envoyé ton fils chez ton oncle Rufus ? Celui qui vit depuis peu avec un homme ? Alors là chéri tu prends des risques. Draco va s'arracher les cheveux et t'en vouloir par la même occasion.

-Aucune importance, Narcissa, ton fils n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

-Au moins je serais plus tranquille si Draco ne traîne pas dans le manoir, dit Severus soulagé.

-Oh Sev ! Je t'ai fait préparer une chambre à côté de celle d'Harry.

-Merci Narcissa, aussitôt qu'il ira mieux je le ramènerai chez lui.

Quatre jours plus tard Harry se réveilla en pleine nuit, il entendit un léger bruit dans la chambre. Severus se serait-il endormi dans le fauteuil ? Il avança sa main pour attraper ses lunettes quand il sentit une poigne puissante le plaquer contre le matelas et le retourner sur le ventre sans effort.

L'inconnu lui jeta un sort d'entrave efficace, plus moyen de bouger, le Gryffondor ne put se retourner pour voir son agresseur, le jeune homme en mauvaise posture paniqua.

-Tu as peur Potter ? Demanda une voix que Harry reconnut aussitôt. Hé bien tu as raison ! Je vais te faire subir ce que tu m'as fait il y a deux ans. J'ai attendu cette vengeance depuis tellement longtemps, tu ne peux pas savoir !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? S'inquiéta le brun. Je ne t'ai rien fait il y a deux ans, t'es malade !

Draco arracha le drap et le bas de pyjama du survivant et s'assit à califourchon sur ses fesses.

Le jeune survivant entendit Draco déboutonner son pantalon.

-Ne fait pas ça, Draco, je t'en supplie ne fait pas ça ! Un jour tu le regretteras.

-En attendant ce jour n'est pas arrivé, Potter, mais tu peux continuer de me supplier, allez vas-y implore-moi, demande pardon, le balafré !

-Dégage de là, Malfoy, putain lâche-moi ! Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait. Je t'ai juste sauvé la vie, est-ce cela que tu me reproches ?

Draco ne répondit pas et s'enfonça d'un puissant coup de rein dans le corps du survivant. Celui-ci ne dit plus rien, pas question de crier ou de supplier. Quelques larmes tombèrent sur l'oreiller et le jeune homme vaincu endura l'assaut de Draco, complètement anéanti.

-Crie Potter ! Hurle, pleure, dit le blond en besognant plus durement Harry.

Le jeune homme brun ne dit rien, il se laissa faire impuissant, pas un son ne sortit de sa bouche. Le blond fou de rage prit sa baguette et la plaça sur le dos du brun. Dans une incantation il fit apparaître sur la peau un cœur brisé. Harry se mordit la langue sous la douleur, cependant celle-ci ne dura pas longtemps.

Par Merlin ! Pensa Harry qui en aurait pleuré de honte. Il est en train de me prendre et j'éprouve du plaisir à cet acte, il a raison je ne suis pas normal. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'en rende compte, se reprit-il. Tout mais pas ça !

Malheureusement pour lui Draco était perfide, il avait senti un changement en Harry. Le blond passa sa main sous le corps du jeune homme sous lui et caressa le membre dressé et gonflé.

-Alors Potter, souffla le blond à son oreille. Tu aimes ça qu'on te prenne comme un pédé que tu es ? Tu te retiens je le sens. Tu veux que je t'aide ? Oh tu ne veux pas répondre, tu sais ce qu'on dit : Qui ne dit mot consent. Alors je vais prendre ton absence de réponse pour un oui, ma petite pute.

Draco souleva légèrement le petit brun et imprima un va-et-vient énergique sur le sexe du jeune homme entravé. Pendant que le blond se libérait dans Harry avec délectation à coups de reins vigoureux, Harry éjacula entre les doigts du Serpentard souillant les draps par la même occasion. Le jeune homme blond se retira lentement puis il essuya sa main sur Harry avant de se lever et de se rajuster.

-Je t'ai rendu la monnaie de ta pièce, Potter, maintenant nous sommes quittes. Ah ! autre chose, pas la peine de me rechercher je sais bien que Severus est capable de me tuer pour ça. Salue bien mes parents pour moi.

Harry ne répondit toujours pas, à quoi bon le mal était fait. Le Serpentard s'en alla après avoir retiré le sort de silence, laissant Harry entravé et nu sur le lit.

Le matin Severus entra dans la chambre et rugit une injure que les Malfoy entendirent, ce qui les fit accourir dans la pièce. Narcissa posa une main sur sa bouche retenant un cri et Lucius poussa un juron bien senti.

Le jeune homme se réveilla et lança à Severus un regard suppliant. L'homme en noir compris la requête et demanda à Lucius et Narcissa de sortir de la pièce.

-Mais, dit Narcissa. Je veux t'aider, Sev.

-Nous sortons, Severus, viens chérie, je pense que Harry a besoin d'intimité.

-Oh ! Je… bien sûr je suis désolée.

Une fois les Malfoy sortis, Severus libéra le jeune homme du sort d'entrave et le recouvrit dans un geste douloureux.

-Harry, que c'est-il passé ? Dis-le-moi je t'en prie parle, Harry ?

-Je…heu j'ai, Draco.

-Quoi ! Draco était ici ? invectiva le maître des potions.

-Sev, ne hurle pas, s'il te plaît arrête.

-Pardon mon ami, pardon.

-Il a abusé de moi, Sev, il a gravé une marque sur mon dos, dis-moi ce que c'est ! S'enquit le jeune homme suppliant.

-Un cœur brisé, Harry, tu veux que je l'efface ?

-Non pas la peine c'est ce que je ressens, il a raison, je suis brisé. Il a dit que je lui avais fait quelque chose il y a deux ans, je ne sais pas de quoi il parlait, Sev. Draco est venu pour se venger, mais de quoi ? Je veux rentrer chez moi, tout de suite, ramène-moi je t'en supplie !

Le maître des potions fit venir des vêtements propres puis il aida Harry à s'habiller en prenant soin de ne pas le faire souffrir davantage. En le soutenant ils se rendirent dans le salon blanc et prirent le réseau de la cheminée pour se rendre chez Harry. Ils n'avaient croisé personne, les Malfoy avaient fait preuve de discrétion. Le petit brun se coucha tout habillé dans son lit, il aurait voulu prendre une douche mais même ça il n'en eut pas le courage. Trop fatigué, plus tard, oui plus tard. Severus le recouvrit et repartit chez les Malfoy.

-Alors ? Demanda Lucius, comment va-t-il ?

-Mal, tu t'en doutes !

-Que c'est-il passé, Severus ?

-Draco est venu cette nuit, jamais je n'ai voulu cela Lucius, il lui a dit qu'il était venu pour se venger. Harry ne méritait pas ça.

-Ca quoi, Severus ? Parle par Merlin !

-Ton fils a violé et marqué Harry sur le dos.

-Ce n'est pas possible, souffla Narcissa anéantie par la nouvelle. Il n'a pas fait un geste aussi abjecte ?

-Oui il l'a fait, j'ai ramené Harry chez lui sur sa demande.

L'homme blond se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de Draco.

-Est-ce que Harry a dit quelque chose ?

-Oui, il a dit que Draco était venu pour une vengeance. Ton fils a dit qu'il attendait depuis deux ans ce moment, Lucius.

Trois semaines plus tard Harry était toujours dans le même état. il ne sortait pas de son lit et ne mangeait rien du tout. Severus le gavait de potions régénératrices pour lui faire tenir le coup. De plus pour ne rien arranger le jeune homme vomissait depuis deux matins. Est-ce qu'il aurait attrapé un microbe ? S'interrogea le professeur.

Ce matin là Lucius Malfoy attendait sa femme près de la cheminée, la canne à la main, bien décidé à secouer le survivant de son apathie.

-Lucius mon ami que faites-vous là ? Je croyais que vous rendiez visite à l'une de vos sociétés ?

-Non, Narcissa, vos allées et venues dans cette cheminée mettent mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Ce n'est pas en le couvant comme une mère poule que Severus et vous allez réussir à le sortir de sa dépression. Ce qu'il lui faut c'est quelqu'un qui le fasse réagir.

-Quelqu'un comme vous, Lucius ?

-Parfaitement, comme moi, c'est pourquoi je me rends là-bas, il faut prendre les choses en main.

Severus entendit Narcissa entrer dans la chambre d'Harry, elle venait tous les matins et les après-midi. Là le maître des potions fut surpris de voir Lucius avec sa femme.

-Bonjour, Lucius.

-Bonjour, Severus, toujours pas de changement ?

L'homme blond n'eut pas sitôt fini sa phrase qu'il vit Harry se lever difficilement, celui-ci était aux prises avec une nausée. La main sur la bouche il partit en titubant vers la salle d'eau. Le professeur de potions décida d'en avoir le cœur net, il attendit patiemment que Harry se rallonge et passa sur lui sa baguette en vue d'un diagnostic. Abasourdi l'homme en noir pensa que décidément rien ne serait épargné au survivant.

-Alors, Severus, quel est le résultat ?

-Je vous préviens cela ne va pas vous plaire !

-Dis toujours, nous jugerons par nous-mêmes.

-Harry est enceint, vous allez être grands-parents. Je paris que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça ?

-Oh ! par Merlin, souffla Narcissa.

-Dans ce cas raison de plus pour le secouer, dit un Lucius profondément peiné pour le jeune homme.

Dans le brouillard qu'il n'avait pas envie de quitter, Harry entendit le mot grands-parents et enceint. Oh non ! Il ne manquait plus que ça. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

-Jeune homme ! Gronda un Lucius impérieux. Je serais extrêmement déçu et fâché si demain je vous trouvais encore dans votre lit. Il est temps pour vous de décider de ce que vous voulez faire de votre vie. Relevez la tête bon sang ! Vous tenez vraiment à faire voir à Draco qu'il a gagné la partie ? Ne voulez-vous pas lui faire voir que vous êtes un battant ? Ne me décevez pas, Harry, je vous tiens en haute estime croyez-le bien.

Severus et Narcissa en restèrent pantois, jamais Lucius Malfoy ne laissait ses sentiments prendre le dessus.

-Partons chérie, nous reviendrons demain matin en espérant qu'il y aura du changement, bonsoir Severus !

Le matin suivant les deux Malfoy sortirent de la cheminée d'Harry plein d'espoir. En entrant dans la chambre ils aperçurent le lit vide et paniquèrent légèrement. Severus entra à leur suite et leur indiqua, pour les rassurer, que le jeune homme prenait une douche.

-Allons boire un bon thé à la cuisine, proposa le maître des potions. Harry nous y rejoindra. Je lui ai donné une potion revigorante il a retrouvé un peu de vigueur.

Le jeune homme les rejoignit peu après, il s'assit lourdement sur une chaise, salua les Malfoy et se servit un bol de thé. Au bout d'un moment il regarda autour de lui.

-Tu cherches quelque chose, Harry ?

-Oui Sev, il n'y a pas de la glace à la banane ?

-Quoi de la glace ! le matin ? à la banane.

-Ben oui j'ai envie de glace subitement.

-Mais il n'y en a pas ici, j'irai t'en acheter tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

Lucius claqua la langue d'agacement.

- Si Harry veut de la glace à la banane alors il aura de la glace à la banane, décida Lucius.

D'un claquement de doigt l'homme fit venir un de ses elfes de maison et lui ordonna d'aller à Pré-au-lard acheter de la glace à la banane. Le survivant sourit, finalement il allait l'avoir sa glace.

-Bien, discutons, Harry, commença le Serpentard blond. Tout d'abord laisse-moi te dire que je suis heureux de te voir debout. Ensuite, j'aimerai savoir ce que tu as décidé de faire ?

-Ce que je veux faire de quoi ? Monsieur Malfoy.

-Ce que Lucius essaie de te demander, Harry, c'est savoir ce que tu as décidé de faire pour l'enfant ?

-Je crois que la question ne se pose pas, je le garde bien sûr.

-Réfléchit bien, dit Severus Snape. Tu as dix-huit ans, tu es jeune encore pour t'occuper d'un bébé.

-C'est tout réfléchi, ce bébé n'a rien demandé ! Je vais arrêter ma formation d'auror et trouver un travail plus tranquille.

-Très bien, approuva l'homme blond. Je vois que tu as pris ta décision, si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit tu m'en informes.

-Vous ne me devez rien, et vous savez très bien que je ne profiterai pas de votre générosité, ce n'est pas dans ma nature. Je veux m'en sortir par moi même.

-Harry, vous n'allez pas nous écarter de votre vie ?

-Quoi ! Mais non, quelle idée Narcissa, vous êtes toujours les bienvenus dans cette maison.

-Oh ! Pendant un instant j'ai cru que vous ne vouliez plus nous voir, Lucius et moi.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, j'ai ma fierté. Même si j'en ai perdu beaucoup ces jours-ci, il m'en reste encore un peu. Je veux y arriver seul, je le dois pour moi et pour l'enfant qui arrive. Mais je ne vous empêche pas de me porter un pot de glace de temps en temps. Celui que Tapia m'a ramené et la meilleure que j'ai jamais mangé.

-Demain, dit Lucius, je vais rendre visite à Dumbledore. Le vieux fou sait quelque chose, j'en suis sûr. Je veux qu'il me dise ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans, et foi de Malfoy il va parler !

-Harry et moi on t'accompagnera à Poudlard, nous aussi on est curieux de savoir la vérité. A trois on aura plus de poids face à Albus.

-Je suis d'accord, Severus, bien il est temps de se quitter, des affaires m'attendent. Soyez à neuf heures précise au manoir.

Les Malfoy repartirent l'esprit un peu plus tranquille quand à la santé de Harry. Mais le jeune homme allait-il savoir faire face à tous ses changements dans sa vie ?


	3. Dumbledore avoue la vérité

3 Dumbledore avoue la vérité.

Harry Severus et Lucius allèrent le lendemain matin à Poudlard, la solution se trouvait là. Les trois hommes entrèrent dans le bureau d'Albus, celui-ci les doigts croisés attendait que ses visiteurs soient assis. Lucius attaqua le premier, le vieil homme ne l'intimidait pas et puis il n'avait pas envie d'y aller par quatre chemins.

-Professeur Dumbledore, nous sommes venus, Harry, Severus et moi pour avoir des renseignements concernant Draco et…

-Monsieur Malfoy, je sais pourquoi vous êtes venu ! Je savais que vous alliez vouloir des réponses un jour, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

-Vous savez ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, il y a deux ans un drame c'est produit dans cette école, cela concerne Draco et deux autres élèves.

-Pourquoi je n'ai rien su ? Accusa Severus, nous avions le droit de savoir, Albus, de plus il s'agissait d'un élève de ma maison.

-Professeur Dumbledore vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse, je vous préviens que je ne ferai pas dans la dentelle si ce n'est pas le cas, souffla un Lucius hors de lui.

-Bien dit ! Lucius, Clama Harry.

-Laissez-moi parler s'il vous plaît, demanda le vieil homme. Il y a deux ans Draco était très amoureux d'un jeune homme, mais venant d'une maison différente, ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole. À ce moment-là Gryffondor et Serpentard ne s'entendaient pas au mieux. Un soir pendant sa ronde de préfet, Draco suivit le jeune homme dont il était amoureux, celui-ci l'attira dans un secteur interdit. Malgré tout Draco entra à sa suite dans l'ancien bureau désaffecté, il n'avait pas mis un pied dedans qu'aussitôt il fut entravé et jeté par terre. Là, le garçon dont il était amoureux abusa de lui pendant qu'un autre profitait du spectacle.

-Vous voulez dire que mon fils s'est fait agresser dans votre école et que je ne l'ai pas su ? Se mortifia Malfoy en brandissant sa canne. Draco a dû supporter cela tout seul, mais qui êtes vous donc pour décider de ce qui était le mieux pour lui ?

Harry sentit qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. On n'avait abusé de son petit dragon, là il concevait mieux la colère de Draco bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'en était pris à lui, lui qui ne lui avait rien fait.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il s'en est prit à moi ? demanda Harry perplexe. Je ne lui ai rien fait, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai attaqué dans ce bureau.

-C'est là que tu te trompes, Harry, le jeune homme dont Draco était amoureux et qu'il a suivit dans ce bureau, et bien c'était toi !

Harry se leva furieux. Comment le directeur de Poudlard pouvait dire une chose pareille ! Harry renversa sa chaise et commença à hurler qu'il n'avait jamais fait de mal au Serpentard.

-Stop ! Cria le vieil homme en levant une main pour le calmer. Je n'ai pas dit que c'était vraiment toi, Harry. Un Serdaigle avait pris du polynectar pour le tromper et il était aidé par un de ses amis, quand je m'en suis rendu compte il était déjà trop tard. Draco a exigé que je me taise sinon il se suicidait, je ne pouvais avertir personne même pas vous, monsieur Malfoy. De plus à ce moment-là vous n'étiez pas joignable puisque vous serviez vous savez qui. J'ai donc renvoyé les deux élèves responsables, Draco ayant refusé de porter l'affaire devant la justice sorcière.

-Cet enfant a supporté cela tout seul, gronda le directeur des Serpentard. Vous auriez dû m'en faire part, j'aurai pu faire quelque chose pour lui.

-Quand vous êtes entré dans l'ordre, continua Dumbledore. Votre fils a su, je ne sais comment, que je voulais vous voir, il a fait une tentative de suicide le soir même. Croyez-moi Lucius j'ai vu dans son regard que la prochaine fois il ne se raterait pas. Draco sait que ce n'est pas toi, Harry, je lui ai fait voir la transformation du Serdaigle, après cette histoire il n'affichait plus son homosexualité et je ne lui ai connu aucun petit-ami durant les deux ans qu'il est resté à Poudlard. Je dois vous dire quand même que j'ai toujours pensé que quelqu'un tirait les ficelles.

-Il était amoureux de moi, c'est vrai ? insista le jeune homme effondré. Maintenant je sais pourquoi il a agit ainsi et je lui pardonne, ajouta Harry.

-Oui, Harry, Draco était très amoureux crois-moi, pourtant ce soir-là quelque chose s'est cassé en lui.

-On comprend pourquoi, soupira le maître des potions.

-Professeur Dumbledore, je veux le nom de ces deux Serdaigles !

-Harry, je ne peux pas te les donner tu t'en doutes, par contre je sais que tu vas abandonner ta carrière d'auror, tu sais que les nouvelles vont très vite dans le monde de la magie ? J'ai une place de libre à Poudlard si cela t'intéresse. Le professeur MacGonagal prend une retraite bien méritée, je me suis dit que le poste te revenait. Voilà le dossier d'inscription, prends-le et lis-le à tête reposée.

-Je n'ai pas la tête à ça, professeur, mais merci quand même.

-Je le prends, Albus, dit Severus Snape. Il le lira plus tard, même si je dois le lui planter devant les yeux.

-Merci mon ami, je vous revois à la rentrée c'est-à-dire dans deux jours. Profitez-en pour ramener le dossier signé, Severus.

-Messieurs un dernier mot, quelque chose se trame dans l'ombre, un piège s'est mis en place, je ne sais pas encore quoi. Restez sur vos gardes.

-Nous le ferons, professeur Dumbledore, le rassura Lucius.

Les trois hommes sortirent de Poudlard et transplanèrent pour le manoir Malfoy. Lucius craignait la réaction de sa femme, même le maître des potions n'en mena pas large. Dans le salon blanc un silence mortel régna, Narcissa agacée intima à son mari de parler avant de subir ses foudres divines. Lucius hésita, comment dire à une mère que son enfant s'était fait agresser, quand il pensait que s'ils avaient trahi Voldemort c'était pour que Draco ne porte pas une marque infâmante sur le bras. Ils aiment leur fils.

-Je vais parler, dit Harry en voyant le dilemme des deux hommes. Voilà heu ! Draco s'est fait attaquer à Poudlard il y a deux ans par deux élèves, il ne s'en est pas remis, l'un des agresseurs avait prit mon apparence, Narcissa.

-Oh ! C'est donc pour cela qu'il t'en veut ?

-Oui, ses deux assaillants ont été identifiés, il s'agit de deux Serdaigles, le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas voulu nous communiquer leurs noms.

-Faux Harry ! Si tu ouvres le dossier de ta nouvelle promotion tu trouveras, j'en suis certain, le nom de deux anciens élèves.

Le jeune homme arracha des mains de Severus les parchemins, il les ouvrit et y trouva effectivement deux noms. William Jones et Jasper Taggert. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il les connaissait. En attendant Narcissa ne pensa pas à demander quel genre d'agression avait enduré son fils.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, demanda la mère du jeune homme blond. C'est pourquoi Draco en veut tellement à Harry ? Je pense que vous oubliez de me dire quelque chose, je ne veux pas être ménagée, je veux savoir ce qu'il c'est exactement passé, Lucius s'il te plaît ?

-Raté ! Pensa le jeune homme.

-Ce qu'Harry a omis de te dire c'est que notre fils a été victime d'un abus sexuel, celui qui a perpétré cette action l'a fait sous les traits de Harry. Il y a autre chose Narcissa. Il semblerait que Draco avait des sentiments pour lui.

-Tu veux dire que notre fils est amoureux d'Harry ?

-Non, démentit le jeune homme en baissant la tête de confusion. Plus après ce que je lui ai fait.

-Harry, bougonna Severus en faisant une grimace. Ce n'était pas toi ce soir-là, je pense même qu'Albus à raison, il y a quelqu'un derrière tout ça.

-Je le sais bien, Sev, que ce n'était pas moi, mais apparemment lui continue de le croire sinon comment expliquer son comportement avec moi ?

-Peut-être fait-il un amalgame, suggéra le maître des potions. Cela arrive souvent après un tel drame, il n'arrive plus à voir le vrai du faux.

-On doit retrouver notre fils, Lucius.

-Je m'en occupe, Sissy, rassure-toi. Cette après-midi je me rendrais chez Rufus, peut-être aura-t-il laissé un indice.

Les semaines passèrent sans aucun résultat. Lucius se dépensa sans compter pour trouver un début de piste, mais rien, même Harry n'avait plus d'espoir. Un mois puis deux mois de plus passèrent. Le jeune homme avait accepté de travailler à Poudlard, ses débuts avaient été entachés par la disparition d'un élève au sein de l'école. L'enfant ne fut jamais retrouvé.

Le jeune homme brun ne sortait plus de chez lui même pour aller travailler. Là il avait prit un congé, Albus lui avait trouvé un remplaçant car ses mouvement se faisaient plus lourds, il en était à quatre mois de grossesse et pour lui cela équivalait à sept mois. Dans un mois le bébé serait là, Severus et Narcissa l'aidaient beaucoup, le maître des potions avait emménagé chez le petit brun pour ne pas le laisser seul la nuit.

-Harry, je peux te laisser tu es sûr ? Si ce n'était important pour Lucius je serais bien resté avec toi.

-Non Narcissa, tout ira bien je vous assure, allez à ce repas, de tout façon Severus reste avec moi, et puis bien à tomber que le petit coquin veuille sortir ce soir.

Les deux hommes soupèrent tranquillement et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Le jeune homme partit se coucher de suite après le dîner, il avait un coup de fatigue et ne se sentait pas capable de converser pendant des heures. Severus lui répondit qu'il débarrassait la table et que lui aussi avait eu une rude journée, donc il ne tarderait pas à se coucher.

Dans la nuit le maître des potions entendit des plaintes dans la chambre d'à côté. Il pensa que Harry faisait un mauvais rêve, mais non, les gémissements continuaient. Par acquis de conscience Snape se leva et alla voir si Harry allait bien. Le jeune homme dans son lit se tordait de douleur. Atterré Severus se précipita vers lui et vit que le travail avait déjà commencé. Il retira le drap, heureusement qu'il avait fait cinq ans d'études de médicomagie avant de faire des potions son métier. Il courut dans sa chambre chercher sa trousse de médicomage qu'il avait préparé au cas où il y aurait un imprévu, et Merlin il avait bien fait !

-Harry, Harry, tu m'entends ?

Le jeune homme répondit que oui, il entendait, pas la peine de crier si fort, il avait assez mal comme ça pas la peine de le rendre sourd en plus.

-Bon, dit Severus en souriant. Je vois que tu as toutes tes facultés alors écoute-moi bien, l'enfant est prêt à sortir, je vais pratiquer une césarienne.

-Une… quoi ?

-Césarienne, si tu veux je vais pratiquer une petite incision au bas de ton ventre pour que je puisse retirer le bébé. Il ne te restera qu'une petite cicatrice ensuite. Mais pour l'instant je vais d'abord endormir l'endroit de l'incision, tu es prêt ?

-Mais qui serait prêt pour une chose pareille ! Hein dis-moi ?

-En l'occurrence toi, Harry, tu ne veux pas garder cet enfant pendant une éternité ? Auquel cas avertis-moi de suite, plaisanta le maître des potions.

-Non, vas-y je suis prêt, Sev, grinça le jeune homme en priant pour que cela finisse au plus vite.

L'homme passa sa baguette sur le corps du jeune homme pour faire cesser la douleur et endormir la partie à inciser. Il sortit de son sac un petit instrument tranchant et aseptisé qu'il passa sur le bas du ventre du futur papa. Severus introduisit une main délicate par l'ouverture, attrapa deux petits pieds et tira doucement vers lui. Harry vit apparaître un petit corps qui une fois dehors cria de toute la force de ses petits poumons.

-Hé bien au moins elle a de la voix cette petite ! Rigola le maître des potions pendant qu'il refermait la plaie d'un geste de sa baguette.

-C'est une fille, Sev ? C'est ma fille, pleura le jeune homme attendri par le bébé tout fripé qui braillait de plus belle.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne s'y attendent. Une Narcissa échevelée apparut à bout de souffle, derrière elle Lucius lui intima d'être plus discrète et de ne pas foncer ainsi, qu'elle aurait pu écraser quelqu'un avec la porte.

-Je l'ai senti, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel à la réflexion de son mari. Au fond de moi je savais qu'il allait naître aujourd'hui.

-Elle, Narcissa, c'est une fille, leur appris Snape.

- Une fille, hé bien on n'a pas fini, messieurs ! Je vous gage que ses dames vont nous faire tourner en bourrique, ricana un Lucius moqueur.

-Harry ! Demanda la femme blonde heureuse de voir la frimousse de sa petite-fille. Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

-Cassie Narcissa Potter.

-Il y a une loi sorcière qui vous autorise à donner à votre fille le nom de son autre père, Harry, même si celui-ci ne reconnaît pas l'enfant, renifla un Lucius anxieux.

-Vous voulez dire que vous seriez d'accord pour que ma fille porte le nom de Malfoy ?

-Elle est notre petite-fille, Harry, elle est aussi la fille de Draco, accepte s'il te plaît, ce serait pour nous un honneur, dit Narcissa avec beaucoup de tendresse dans la voix.

Le jeune homme réfléchit, sa décision était déjà prise, et puis les parents de Draco avaient tant fait pour lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'ils puissent reconnaître son enfant comme une Malfoy.

-Cassie Narcissa Potter Malfoy, j'accepte, sourit Harry fatigué.

-Je prends la petite, grogna le maître des potions. Je dois la nettoyer, je te la ramène ensuite. Puis se penchant vers le jeune homme il lui susurra à l'oreille. Je gage que Narcissa va donner son premier bain à cette petite demoiselle et que Lucius va les couver du regard.

Harry pouffa et s'endormit du sommeil du juste. Snape déposa Cassie dans les bras de sa grand-mère qui s'empressa de se rendre à la salle de bain pour la première toilette de sa petite-fille. C'est un bébé tout de rose vêtu qui se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard dans les bras de son père, endormi

-Severus, va te reposer, tu n'as pas dû dormir beaucoup cette nuit. Je reste ici, expliqua Narcissa avec bienveillance. Je veille sur eux, si quelque chose ne va pas je t'appellerais.

-Moi je pars me coucher, ajouta Lucius. Pas la peine de retourner à ce repas de toute façon on s'y ennuyait. Demain matin je serai là de bonne heure.

Dans la nuit Harry se réveilla et découvrit près de lui un petit corps tout chaud. Dans un geste tendre il attrapa une petite main douce et porta les doigts à sa bouche pour déposer dessus un gros baiser. Le jeune homme se tourna sur le côté, posa sa tête sur sa main et admira sa fille passant un doigt sur la pommette rose de la petite Cassie. Une larme coula sur la joue du survivant, Draco n'était pas là, même si la conception de son enfant c'était fait dans la douleur, il n'en était pas moins le père et c'est cette présence qui manquait à Harry.

-Harry, dit Narcissa chagrinée. Je sais que tu penses à lui, je suis désolé si tu savais à quel point ! Un jour il reviendra et vous pourrez vous expliquer. Il est mon fils et je l'aime plus que ma vie, j'aimerais qu'il revienne il me manque tant. Je suis heureuse de te connaître, Harry, tu viens de me faire le plus beau des cadeaux.

Le survivant tendit une main vers la mère de Draco, celle-ci la lui prit et la serra contre son cœur. Des pleurs interrompirent les deux adultes émus, ils se retournèrent vers une petite frimousse hurlante.

-Je peux la prendre ? Implora le blonde avec un grand sourire.

-Bien sûr ! Si elle a faim il y a des biberons et du lait dans la cuisine, dans la salle de bain elle a un coin bien à elle avec des couches et du lait de toilette. Et puis des…..

-Harry, ne t'en fais pas je vais y arriver ! Repose-toi et surtout ne te lève pas, tu dois d'abord cicatriser.

Le premier mois passa à s'organiser, le jeune papa décida de trouver une nounou très vite, il devait reprendre le travail demain. Il avait retardé cette corvée au plus tard ne voulant pas se séparer de sa fille. Aucune nurse ne lui plaisait et Narcissa qui le secondait dans cette tâche critiquait toutes les femmes qui se présentaient.

-Alors, pouffa Harry. Que fait-on maintenant qu'on les a toutes éliminées ?

-Et si je m'en occupais moi-même, suggéra la mère de Draco en le regardant droit dans les yeux. tu en penserais quoi ?

-Que va dire Lucius quand Cassie va pleurer ? Un bébé ça prend du temps, de l'énergie, il va peut-être…Et puis si elle…

-Harry, ne panique pas, c'est Lucius qui a insufflé cette solution, il dit que sa petite-fille pourra courir dans tous les couloirs du château, que des cris d'enfants manquent dans ce grand manoir, qu'elle pourra faire tourner en bourrique les elfes de maison et j'en passe. Alors tu en dis quoi ?

-Si ce n'est pas pour vous une source d'ennuie alors je suis d'accord, mais vous savez elle ne trotte pas encore !

La femme de Lucius lui sauta au cou pour le remercier. Elle avait tellement peur qu'il refuse, Lucius aussi d'ailleurs. Mais ils avaient sous-estimé la gentillesse du jeune homme et sa bonté de cœur.


	4. Un assistant pour Harry

4 Un assistant pour Harry.

-Harry, Harry ! interrogea Snape ne voyant le jeune homme nulle part.

-Je suis là, j'arrive Severus.

Le jeune sorcier sortit de sa salle de bain, tenant dans ses bras une petite fille qui éclatait de rire sous les chatouillis de son père. Severus sourit devant le père et sa fille qui s'amusaient ensemble, Harry reprenait goût à la vie et c'était très bien ainsi, pensa le professeur. Le jeune homme aux beaux yeux verts déposa le bébé dans les bras du maître des potions et enfila sa cape, il prit aussi sa baguette, le sac de Cassie et tous trois partirent pour le manoir Malfoy.

-Bonjour Lucius, bonjour Narcissa.

-Bonjour Harry, es-tu prêt pour reprendre ta place à l'école ? S'enquit le blond.

-Je suis prêt, j'avoue que Poudlard me manque, mais quitter Cassie est dur même si j'ai profité de sa présence pendant un mois complet.

-Nous allons prendre soin d'elle ne t'en fait pas, et puis le soir tu vas la retrouver !

-Je sais Narcissa, je vous remercie d'être là pour elle je pars plus tranquille, ça me rassure de savoir qu'elle est bien entourée.

-Allez, Harry, ou nous allons être en retard, grogna Severus, ce qui fit lever les yeux du jeune sorcier au ciel. Je crois qu'Albus veut te voir avant que les cours ne commencent.

Les deux hommes transplanèrent pour l'école sans perdre plus de temps. Le jeune brun retrouva avec plaisir l'effervescence dans les couloirs, les cris des enfants, les chuchotements entre garçons et filles. Oui vraiment l'odeur particulière de cette école lui manquait plus qu'il ne saurait le dire. Severus et Harry se séparèrent dans le hall, le plus jeune monta dans le bureau du directeur tandis que le maître des potions descendit dans ses cachots.

Le survivant donna le mot de passe que Severus lui avait soufflé en faisant une grimace. « Meringue au citron » Il monta les escaliers et entra dans le bureau dont la porte était grande ouverte.

-Harry mon garçon, assieds-toi, je vois que tu vas bien, et comment se porte cette charmante demoiselle Potter ?

-Elle va bien, Albus, merci.

-Tant mieux ! Je t'ai fait venir pour te dire que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ne te gêne pas, j'ai pris aussi la décision de faire venir un assistant pour t'épauler. Ce jeune homme est tout à fait capable tu verras !

-Un assistant, Albus ! Vous croyez que c'est nécessaire ? Je peux m'en sortir seul vous savez !

-Bien sûr que je le sais, il fera toutes les corvées, je ne veux pas que tu portes encore trop de poids, Severus m'a dit qu'il fallait attendre un mois de plus avant que tu ne retrouves ta souplesse d'avant.

-Oh ! Severus a dit ça ? Hé bien je vais aller lui dire deux mots à ce mêle-tout !

Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de remercier Dumbledore qu'il descendit dans les cachots légèrement contrarié. Il entra sans frapper et fonça sur le maître des potions qui fut pour le moins un peu surpris de le voir en colère après lui.

-Pourquoi as-tu été dire que je suis dans l'incapacité de faire mon travail, Severus ? Attaqua le jeune homme hors de lui.

-Harry arrête de crier, tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas quand tu hurles après moi. Pour le reste j'ai simplement estimé qu'une petite aide ne serait pas malvenue. Réfléchit par Merlin ! Tu pourras te reposer sur ton assistant et profiter un peu plus de ta fille le soir, et de plus il n'est pas question que tu portes du poids pour l'instant, rouspéta le professeur Snape…... Harry laisse-nous prendre soin de toi, Albus et moi, juste cette fois-ci je te le promets.

-Pour cette fois je veux bien, mais ne t'avise pas de recommencer tu entends, même si c'est pour mon propre bien, Severus. Je ne suis pas un enfant je peux me débrouiller seul, à la fin !

Le jeune brun rejoignit sa classe et fit entrer les élèves et leur intima le silence d'un seul coup d'œil. Près de son bureau Harry avisa un jeune homme tout tremblant qui dansait d'un pied sur l'autre et qui avait l'air assez mal à l'aise de se trouver là.

-Je suis Harry Potter, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, se présente Harry. Et vous êtes ?

-Spencer Froges, monsieur Potter, votre assistant.

-Monsieur Froges, prenez donc un bureau ainsi qu'une chaise et installez-vous à côté de moi, voulez-vous ?

-Oui monsieur Potter, tout de suite.

Le jeune garçon se dirigea vers le fond de la classe en se prenant, bien évidemment, les pieds dans le sac d'un élève, et s'étala de tout son long entre les tables. Des éclats de rire retentirent, Harry fit taire ses étudiants d'un autre regard noir. Le jeune homme se releva rouge pivoine, s'excusant de sa maladresse et resta planté au milieu de la pièce n'osant plus faire un geste de peur de refaire une autre bêtise.

-Ouvrez vos livres page trois-cent-dix, lisez comment réaliser le sort de perte-vue, faites-moi un parchemin sur les effets secondaires et les avantages, vous avez une heure. Le premier qui lèvera la tête avant l'heure se verra retirer cinquante points et une retenue avec Rusard.

Harry soupira et s'avança vers son assistant tétanisé.

-Spencer, venez vous asseoir à mon bureau, je pense que vous êtes nerveux pour votre première journée. C'est normal vous savez, j'étais comme vous à mes débuts.

-Je ne crois pas que je vais y arriver, monsieur Potter, je vais me rendre encore plus ridicule.

-Bon d'abord on se tutoie et ensuite appelle-moi Harry. Maintenant voilà ce qu'on va faire, Spencer, tu vas t'asseoir à mon bureau, regarde où tu mets les pieds et tout ira bien, d'accord ?

-Oui, heu j'y vais, monsieur Potter.

Le jeune garçon avança pas par pas et s'assit victorieux sur le fauteuil du professeur, Harry lui sourit puis fit léviter une autre table ainsi qu'une chaise et l'installa à côté de son propre bureau.

-Voilà des copies à corriger, se sont celles des premières années, vas-tu y arriver, Spencer ?

-Oui ça je suis capable de le faire, c'est seulement quand les gens me regardent que je perds tous mes moyens. Je vous remercie de me laisser une chance…..je….. j'ai besoin de ce travail, personne ne voulait m'en donner, avoua le sorcier un peu gêné. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné cette activité en me disant que vous seriez content d'avoir un assistant. Je pense qu'il ne vous a pas dit à quel point je suis maladroit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non effectivement, mais c'est l'habitude d'Albus, je le reconnais bien là ! Toujours à tourner autour du pot mais ça ne me pose aucun problème, rassure-toi.

La journée passa assez vite et les deux hommes s'entendaient très bien malgré un début quelque peu….. chaotique. Les jours d'après le jeune assistant avec l'aide d'Harry prit de plus en plus d'assurance. Oh ! il lui arrivait encore d'avoir des maladresses et de faire tomber des objets, mais les progrès étaient considérables. Plus les jours passaient plus les deux jeunes hommes s'entendaient à merveille, même Severus trouvait que Spencer faisait de gros efforts pour améliorer sa gaucherie naturelle.

Harry sourit au souvenir de la rencontre de Severus et Spencer. Le jeune assistant, d'après les rumeurs courant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, avait une peur irraisonnée du maître des potions. Le soir de leur première rencontre où Harry et le jeune homme corrigeaient des copies, Severus entra en trombe dans la classe comme à son habitude. Spencer sursauta si violement qu'il renversa l'encrier sur les parchemins et en voulant réparer sa bêtise à l'aide de sa baguette, il envoya le reste de l'encre sur Severus qui se rebella sur le champ.

-Harry, où as-tu trouvé cet incapable ? Avait hurlé l'homme.

-Mon ami, quelle idée aussi de rentrer ici comme un fou furieux, tu ferais peur à n'importe qui, et toi Spencer tu n'as pas à avoir peur de Severus. Je t'accorde qu'il est parfois ronchon, pince sans rire et de mauvaise foi aussi, je le crains. Mais il est adorable quand on le connaît bien.

-Quoi adorable ! Hey le morveux, tu m'insultes là, je suis tout sauf adorable.

-Tu devrais le voir avec Cassie, Spencer, un vrai nounours.

-Puff même pas vrai !

Harry et l'assistant partirent dans un grand éclat de rire sous le regard noir de Severus qui bouda pendant quelques minutes.

Le lendemain fut une journée noire pour le survivant. Aidé d'un élève en retenue, Severus et Harry cherchaient dans les landes de petites chenilles vertes pour les potions. Chacun avec son petit bocal à la main ramassait les petites bêtes délicates qui, si on les prenait mal, pouvaient vous exploser entre les doigts et disperser un poison urticant. Tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment où Harry s'aperçut que le jeune élève avait disparu, complètement volatilisé. Les professeurs et les étudiants de sixième et septième années passèrent les collines au peigne fin mais nulle trace de l'enfant.

Harry continua pendant des jours les recherches puis il fini par abandonner. Un an puis deux ans passèrent puis trois, le jeune homme aux yeux verts continua ses cours et la vie reprit son chemin. Son rayon de soleil grandissait, la petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux magnifiques yeux gris embellissait son existence. Le soir quand ils rentraient chez eux la fillette racontait la journée qu'elle avait passée avec ses grands-parents et Harry lui racontait Poudlard.

-Harry, Harry tu m'entends ?

-Hein, oui je t'entends, Severus, qui a-t-il ?

-Avec Spencer on se demandait si tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec nous ce soir, nous allons à la nouvelle boîte gay sorcière qui vient d'ouvrir.

-Non je n'ai pas envie de sortir ce soir, Sev.

-Oh si tu viens, Harry ! Ronchonna l'homme d'un ton menaçant. J'ai prévenu Narcissa et Lucius, ils sont heureux que tu sortes enfin de ta réserve et ils gardent Cassie pour la nuit. Je sais aussi que dans ta chambre de la tour Gryffondor se trouve des vêtements de rechange. De toute façon tu n'as aucune excuse pour refuser, demain c'est samedi…bien, les cours finissent dans une heure nous t'attendons vers onze heures en bas dans le hall et tu as intérêt à te présenter sinon tu sais que je viendrai te chercher, morveux.

Dans sa chambre Harry resta planté devant son armoire se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir se mettre. Il attrapa un jean noir, passa une chemise blanche, enfila un long manteau noir également, mit ses chaussures, un coup de brosse qui laissa ses cheveux encore plus indisciplinés qu'avant. Et dans le vieux miroir il aperçut son reflet qui lui fit un clin d'œil coquin, le jeune homme sourit malgré lui et descendit rejoindre ses deux amis.

-Alors, messieurs, nous pouvons y aller, dit Severus en se tournant vers eux. Une fois arrivé au portail donnez-moi la main que je vous fasse transplaner.

les deux jeunes hommes obéirent et se retrouvèrent devant une boîte sorcière. Dans l'entrée une femme prit leurs manteaux et les invita à pénétrer dans la salle enfumée. Severus les entraîna vers une table libre située près de la piste de danse et les convia à s'assoir. Harry vit plusieurs jeunes hommes suivrent des yeux l'homme ténébreux, c'est vrai que Severus habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'un polo noir également était magnifique.

Il y avait un monde fou, des couples se trémoussaient sur la piste sur une musique langoureuse. Le jeune homme laissa son regard faire le tour de la salle tranquillement. Ses yeux verts s'attardèrent sur un homme assis qui discutait avec des amis, celui-ci tourna son regard vers lui quand il se sentit observé et le fixa un petit moment.

-Spencer c'est le moment où jamais, dit Severus, ce soir tu dois t'affirmer.

-Tu crois ? Je vais attendre que vous alliez danser avant, toi et Harry.

-J'ai repéré une proie, ricana le Serpentard, nous nous verrons plus tard, messieurs, amusez-vous bien !

Le maître des potions se leva et disparut dans la foule, un homme se détacha de son cavalier qu'il rejeta sans aucun respect et rejoignit Snape qu'il serra par la taille.

-Vous voulez danser ?

-A votre avis je suis là pour quoi ? Demanda Severus avec ironie.

-Pour être avec moi, sourit l'homme qui ne doutait de rien.

-Non je ne crois pas, ce n'est pas avec vous que j'ai envie de danser.

Le maître des potions se tourna vers le jeune homme abandonné et lui tendit la main. L'autre reconnaissant la lui prit et se laissa enlacer par Severus. Les deux hommes accordèrent leur pas et commencèrent à danser sur une musique douce, le plus jeune posa sa tête sur l'épaule du maître des potions qui le serra un peu plus contre son corps.

Harry quand à lui se décida à se lever et à se rendre au bar pour chercher des boissons. l'attente était longue, il s'adossa au comptoir et vit dans le miroir Spencer se faire aborder, celui-ci se leva et main dans la main entama une danse avec un jeune homme qui arborait des piercings aux oreilles.

J'espère, se murmura Harry, que les leçons de danse qu'ils avaient donné à Spencer allaient porter leurs fruits.

-Je peux vous offrir un verre ? S'enquit une voix derrière Harry.

Celui-ci se retourna lentement, juste derrière lui se trouvait l'homme qu'il avait aperçu assis avec ses amis. De plus près Harry le trouva superbe, l'homme avait un charme fou, l'autre lui tendit un verre que le survivant s'empressa de prendre tout en le remerciant.

-Allons nous asseoir à ma table voulez-vous ? Nous pourrons faire plus ample connaissance.

-Je vous suis, dit un Harry un peu nerveux.

- Je m'appelle Luke, se présenta celui-ci en tendant la main à Harry, je vous ai tout de suite remarqué, vous êtes très, waouh !

-Oh ! Je vous remercie, moi c'est Harry, et moi aussi je vous ai remarqué.

-Pose ton verre, Harry, vient danser cette chanson est super !

Luke attrapa Harry par la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse parmi les corps surchauffés qui se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique. Le jeune homme châtain et aux magnifiques yeux d'ambre enserra le survivant par la taille et l'attira contre lui. Harry se sentit bien, Il respira le parfum de l'autre homme et ça lui fit un coup au cœur. Bon sang ! ça faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas tenu un homme entre ses bras ?

A la troisième danse Harry se laissa aller quand Luke posa ses lèvres sur son cou et lui suçota la peau. La lumière tamisée rendit facile le baiser que les deux jeunes hommes se donnèrent. Harry pensa qu'il faudra qu'il remercie Severus pour l'avoir obliger à venir ce soir.

La soirée continua entre danse et baiser, ils ne prenaient même pas te temps de s'asseoir un moment. Le maître des potions qui passa près d'eux lança un sourire narquois au survivant.

-Ca te dit de venir chez moi, Harry ? susurra le jeune Luke à l'oreille du brun.

-Oui j'aimerai beaucoup, Luke.

Quelques minutes plus tard Luke et le jeune professeur de défense disparurent de la boîte sorcière. Les deux hommes se trouvaient dans un petit appartement de Londres, dans la chambre les vestes tombèrent, les pantalons descendirent et se jetèrent au loin, les boxers suivirent le même chemin. Face à face deux hommes nus se caressaient et s'embrassaient, c'était torride. Harry plaqua son amant contre le mur et lui déposa des baisers sur le dos, l'autre souffla d'anticipation.

-Harry n'attends pas, je n'en peux plus.

-J'arrive, chuchota le brun en préparant son amant.

Harry se frotta contre le jeune homme, son membre fièrement dressé et dur se pressa contre les fesses de son futur amant et le pénétra lentement. Les souffles se firent plus fort, les mains s'agrippaient et se lâchaient sporadiquement. Le brun débuta un va-et-vient lent et très sensuel, puis au fur et à mesure les coups de reins de Harry se firent plus puissants, plus profonds.

Le Gryffondor garda les hanches de Luke dans une poigne franche et caressa son dos de sa langue laissant des trainées de feu. L'homme aux yeux d'ambre poussa des cris de plaisir et il arqua la tête en arrière, ses jambes tremblèrent, la douleur et le plaisir alliés dans un même temps, un vrai supplice de débauche qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Harry prit le sexe de son amant dans sa main, titillant le gland douloureux, caressant le sexe sur toute la longueur. Des perles de semences lubrifièrent ses doigts, il amorça alors un mouvement de sa main au même rythme que ses coups de rein, fougueux et parfois désordonné, il en avait tellement envie, il avait été trop longtemps privé de ce plaisir qu'il se demanda pour le coup s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête d'avoir oublier d'aimer.

Dans un dernier gémissement les deux hommes se libérèrent en se raidissant, laissant le liquide poisseux les envahir et l'odeur les assaillir. Epuisés ils tombèrent dans les bras de l'un l'autre et se couchèrent sur le lit. La nuit n'était pas finie pour eux. Oh ! non, elle ne faisait que commencer.


	5. Deux ans plus tard

5 Deux ans plus tard.

-Cassie ma chérie ne bouge pas, papa n'arrive pas à te coiffer.

Une petite demoiselle s'impatientait et trépignait sur place. Son père la brosse à la main, essayait en vain de coiffer ses longs cheveux blonds presque blancs comme ceux de son père. Une lueur verte avertie Harry que quelqu'un arrivait, le jeune homme vit avec plaisir Severus passer l'âtre de la cheminée.

-Aurais-tu quelques problèmes, Harry ? Je parie que tu n'en viens pas à bout aujourd'hui ! Veux-tu que je te brosse les cheveux, ma chérie ? Demanda le maître des potions en s'adressant à la petite fille.

-Oui parrain Sev, je veux bien, sourit Cassie très jolie dans son pantalon bleu et son gros pull en laine.

-Je te préviens Severus, elle est excitée comme une puce, depuis ce matin elle saute partout, elle s'est même levée de bonne heure, c'est pour te dire !

-Papa, j'ai cinq ans aujourd'hui, accusa la petite fille en faisant la moue et en mettant son manteau vert. C'est la première fois que je vais à Londres avec toi, grand-papa et grand-maman et parrain Severus. Et puis grand-papa a promis que je pourrais faire tout ce que je veux.

-Harry, la façon dont ta fille parle m'étonne de plus en plus, on voit là la marque de Lucius, on dirait Draco au même âge.

-Tu as raison, je trouve qu'ils ont fait des merveilles avec Cassie, elle est très épanouie. Je ne leur dirais jamais assez merci. Lucius et Narcissa se sont complètement impliqués dans la vie de leur petite-fille. Je les aime beaucoup.

Harry, Severus et Cassie prirent de la poudre de cheminette et disparurent dans une fumée verte, direction le manoir Malfoy.

-Alors ma jolie, dit Lucius, tu es prête ?

-Oui grand-papa, on n'y va comment à Londres ?

-Transplanage, Cassie, tu es déjà venu avec papa en transplanant tu te rappelles ?

-Oui, même que ça fait drôle dans le ventre, papa dit que ce sont des petits doigts qui me font des chatouilles.

-Hé bien ton père à raison, petit chou, rigola Narcissa. Et si nous partions messieurs ?

Dans Londres ce fut l'émerveillement pour Cassie, elle regardait partout, sa main dans celle de son père elle suivait les adultes bien sagement. Harry se dit que cela ne n'allait pas durer, Cassie était très indépendante et très curieuse pour son âge et aimait voir les choses par elle-même. Ce n'était pas un mal en soit, bien au contraire !

C'était comme pour sa magie, celle-ci était très développée, trop pour une enfant de cinq ans. Cela n'avait aucune conséquence sur Cassie heureusement et puis une fois à Poudlard elle apprendrait à se maîtriser.

C'était une belle journée en ce dimanche du mois de novembre. Les rues étaient pleines de monde. Severus décida de se rendre dans une vieille librairie tenue par un sorcier, où se trouvaient de très anciens livres de magie. Harry quand à lui se rendit dans un magasin de vêtements, il n'avait plus rien de bon à se mettre, il est vrai que les vêtements et lui ça faisait deux. Cassie décida de rester avec Lucius et Narcissa qui eux avaient un certain magasin de jouets à visiter. Le jeune homme donna un baiser à sa fille, assura à Lucius qu'il serait au restaurant à midi trente précise et partit d'un pas léger dans le Londres commerçant.

Le maître des potions aperçut la librairie, un endroit qu'il aimait particulièrement. L'odeur des vieux livres et ajouter la tranquillité des lieux faisait qu'il se sentait bien parmi ceux-ci. Il ouvrit la porte et entendit la petite clochette tinter, Severus vit deux ou trois personne à peine, tant mieux ! Il se dirigea sans perdre de temps vers les rayons de bouquins traitant de magie blanche et noire. L'homme qui ne portait pas de robe, ville moldu oblige, regarda l'heure, onze heures, il lui restait une heure à peine pour tout regarder, à midi et demi il avait rendez-vous au restaurant. Lucius verrait d'un mauvais œil qu'il soit en retard.

Le professeur de potions attrapa entre ses mains un vieux manuscrit et en tourna les pages avec délicatesse. Tout absorbé dans sa lecture il ne s'aperçut pas que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui et le regardait, intéressé et curieux.

-Il est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? demanda un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans à peu près.

Severus se retourna, est-ce à lui que l'on adressait la parole ? Il avait une sainte horreur qu'on l'interrompt quand il était dans un livre.

-Je suis désolé, je vous stoppe dans votre lecture, mais avouez que ce livre est captivant !

-En effet, c'est le cas, pesta Severus d'un ton bref en retournant à sa lecture.

Le jeune homme sourit en lui-même, l'homme ne voulait pas être dérangé à ce qu'il semblait. Il le regarda attentivement, grand, mince pas beau à proprement parler mais très séduisant, il avait un petit quelque chose …..Comment dire, viril, hypnotisant. Des yeux sombres, en un mot un charme indéniable.

-Je dis ça parce que je l'ai lu, ajouta le jeune homme au risque de se prendre les foudres de Snape.

Severus se retourna intéressé et agacé en même temps, il referma le manuscrit doucement en fixant le gêneur.

-Et vous êtes ? Lui demande t-il d'un ton froid.

-Je m'appelle Ewen je suis le fils du propriétaire de ces lieux, mais vous connaissez mon père je crois ?

Severus n'en crut pas ses yeux, Ewen ! Le jeune homme insupportable qu'il rencontrait parfois ici, s'affichant toujours avec des garçons aux oreilles percées et au look tapageur et fort voyant !

-A voir votre air sidéré, je crois que les souvenirs vous reviennent, professeur Snape.

-Vous avez une très bonne mémoire, monsieur Tabarley.

-Non vous n'y êtes pas du tout, j'ai simplement demandé à papa votre nom, il vous fait dire qu'il a préparé un petit thé, si vous voulez vous joindre à lui il en sera enchanté.

-Comment va Travis ? Il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai vu.

-Oh ! il va très bien, du moment qu'il a ses précieux bouquins tout va pour le mieux.

-Pouvez-vous m'envelopper ce manuscrit ? Je le prends avec moi, pas besoin de me le faire livrer cette fois-ci.

Severus se rendit dans l'arrière boutique pendant que le jeune homme préparait son paquet. La pièce ici aussi regorgeait de livres divers, ainsi que de journaux très anciens. Au milieu trônait une petite table où se trouvait un service à thé, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année l'attendait assis dans une bergère.

-Severus mon ami ! Je désespérais de te revoir, mais qu'as-tu fait tout ce temps ?

-Je travaille Travis, tu sais qu'à Poudlard on n'a pas une minute à soi, entre les cours et les potions crois-moi mon temps est bien rempli. Et toi, toujours avec tes ouvrages ? Au faite ! J'ai déniché un superbe manuscrit, je te l'ai acheté d'ailleurs, ton fils est en train de me l'emballer.

-Ah ! Tu as rencontré Ewen ? Il a changé n'est-ce pas Severus, ce n'est plus le gamin infernal qui aimait choquer les autres !

-Père ! Soupira le jeune homme mortifié en entrant dans la petite pièce. Je n'ai jamais cassé les oreilles de monsieur Snape. N'est-ce pas professeur ? dit-il en lui tendant son paquet.

-Je ne veux pas être un cas de dispute entre vous deux, aussi je me tairais.

-Assieds-toi, dit le père du jeune Ewen. Veux-tu boire un thé avec nous ?

-Non père, je vous laisse raconter vos vieux souvenirs, rigola Ewen en regardant Severus. Je dois me rendre chez madame Gardner je lui ai promis de lui apporter un ou deux romans cette après-midi. Au plaisir de vous revoir Severus, souffla le jeune homme avec un sourire mystérieux aux coins des lèvres.

-Ah ! Severus, ricana le libraire dont les yeux brillèrent. Je crois que tu plais à mon fils.

-Ca m'étonnerait Travis, ton fils doit avoir des prétendants beaucoup plus jeune que moi, et puis tu sais bien que j'aime ma liberté !

Les deux hommes devisèrent de chose et d'autre pendant une bonne demi-heure en buvant leur thé puis le maître des potions reposa sa tasse et se leva avec regret.

-Bon ce n'est pas que je n'ennuie avec toi, Travis, mais des amis m'attendent, envoie-moi la note pour le livre comme d'habitude.

-D'accord je m'occupe de ça, passe une bonne journée, et n'attend pas aussi longtemps avant de me rendre visite, Severus.

Pendant ce temps Harry se dépêtrait dans les vêtements, il en avait choisi quelques-uns, mais vraiment ce n'était pas son truc les chiffons. La vendeuse lui avait fait essayer des horreurs pas possibles, comment les gens osaient se promener avec ça sur le dos, c'était incompréhensible ! Enfin bon, il avait trouvé deux pantalons qui lui allait super bien, trois chemises extra et deux pulls, l'un vert, l'autre crème. Il sortit du magasin avec les paquets à la main, heureux de décamper de cet enfer qu'on appelait boutique.

Le survivant longea l'artère principale, les trottoirs étaient remplis de monde, il empreinta la direction du restaurant pressé de revoir sa princesse. Au loin il aperçut Severus qui lui faisait signe, il le rejoignit et les deux hommes discutèrent de leur achat avant de rentrer dans un magnifique établissement.

Au Royal Horst ça s'appelait. Harry n'avait jamais fréquenté un tel restaurant de toute sa vie, bon il est vrai que vingt-trois ans ce n'était pas vieux, et puis il n'aurait pas eu les moyens de se le payer. Dans l'entrée de beaux tapis amortissaient le bruit de leurs pas, tout était feutré dans ce palace. Un homme vêtu de noir les débarrassa et les amena vers une petite salle où étaient servis les repas. Severus et lui le suivirent sans un mot, l'homme leur présenta une table pour cinq puis repartit . Bizarre ! pensa Snape. Lucius, Narcissa et Cassie n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Severus s'installa et regarda autour de lui. Harry décida d'en faire autant, il s'assit et croisa ses longues jambes, hé oui, il n'avait plus rien du petit Harry Potter d'avant. Le survivant c'était légèrement musclé, avait prit plusieurs centimètres, avait fait fixer la vue et couper ses cheveux. D'ailleurs il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais hommes et femmes s'étaient retournés sur son passage dans les rues de la capitale.

Severus lui, s'en était aperçut et se demandait ce qu'attendait Harry pour se trouver un compagnon. Voilà deux ans qu'il vivait seul avec sa fille, son aventure avec Luke n'avait durer qu'un an. Il fallait que cela change. D'ailleurs l'homme en noir ne put se retenir.

-Dis-moi Harry, vois-tu quelqu'un en ce moment ?

-Tu sais bien que non, sev, je suis bien tout seul avec Cassie, et puis pourquoi ramènerais-je un homme à la maison ? La dernière fois tu as bien vu ce qu'il c'est passé ? Luke ne supportait pas la petite, il était particulièrement jaloux., Alors non je ne veux plus personne à la maison.

-Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir un peu de tendresse par exemple ? Ou de l'amour ?

-L'amour très peu pour moi, Severus, de toute façon je n'en aime qu'un tu le sais et c'est un connard. Et si on parlait de toi, quand est-ce que tu vas me présenter un petit ami ? Parce que pour l'instant tu parles tu parles, mais je ne vois rien venir !

-On parle de toi, Harry, pas de moi, et puis je suis trop vieux pour ça.

-Tu n'es pas vieux, Severus ? Où vas-tu chercher des âneries pareilles ?

-Hey morveux ! ne m'insulte pas, je suis le parrain de ta fille n'oublie pas. Ah les voilà, regarde Lucius comme il est fier de la crevette, je te dis qu'elle va le mener par le bout du nez cette gamine.

Harry regarda sa fille tenant la main de son grand-père, ils avaient les mêmes cheveux blonds et longs, les mêmes yeux bleus gris. Cassie avait tout de son père et de son grand père, c'était une petite fille magnifique.

-Hé bien ! Clama Severus, vous avez dévalisé le magasin de jouets ?

-Non, après le magasin de jouets nous avons fait un détour, Cassie voulait voir la Tamise, cela ne t'as pas inquiété, Harry ? demanda Narcissa.

-Pas du tout, je sais qu'elle est en sécurité avec vous, la rassura le jeune homme. Alors ma chérie, que penses-tu de Londres ?

-Il y a beaucoup de gens ici, plus que chez nous, papa. Mais les magasins sont plus grands, et puis j'ai vu Dad, ajouta la petite fille avec innocence.

Harry en laissa tomber son verre, c'est comme cela que Cassie appelait Draco. Un jour Narcissa lui avait demandé l'autorisation de parler de son autre père à la petite. Harry n'y avait vu aucune objection, alors elle avait parlé de Draco à Cassie et lui avait montré des photos sorcières. Cassie avait demandé bien souvent pourquoi nous n'étions pas ensemble. Depuis ce jour elle appelait son autre père Dad.

-Cassie tu te trompes, soupira Narcissa désolé pour le Gryffondor. Daddy n'est pas à Londres, il est parti très loin d'ici.

-Ah bon, alors ce n'est pas lui que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ? Pourtant il ressemble aux photos, grand-maman.

Lucius commanda le dîner pour alléger l'atmosphère, Harry touché plus qu'il ne le voulait posa sa serviette sur la table, se leva et se précipita vers les toilettes qu'il trouva vides. S'en était trop pour lui, voilà des jours qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Le survivant s'enferma dans la pièce, il voulait être seul le temps de se reprendre. Harry voulait le revoir, demander des explications, lui foutre sur la gueule ça le soulagerait peut-être mais il ne pensait pas être capable de continuer comme ça.

Lucius tambourina à la porte des toilettes, avec discrétion bien entendu, un homme tel que lui ne se faisait pas remarquer.

-Harry ouvre cette porte ou je l'enfonce ! Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je perde ma dignité, jeune homme ?

Dans un effort le jeune homme ouvrit la satané porte sur un Lucius compatissant. Le jeune sorcier se retourna un peu honteux de son excès de faiblesse. L'homme blond contre toute attente prit Harry dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

-Harry, je suis un homme et tu dois croire que je ne comprends pas ce que tu ressens pour Draco, c'est faux, je sais que tu es amoureux de lui, je sais aussi que quelque part tu lui en veux de ne pas venir s'expliquer avec toi. Je te comprends sois en sûr. Allez sèche tes larmes et vient dîner, il y a là-bas une petite fille qui ne comprend pas pourquoi son père s'est enfui.

-Je suis désolé mais en ce moment c'est difficile, ça fait cinq ans qu'il est parti, Lucius, et une partie de moi me dit que je ne le reverrais plus.

Les deux hommes sortirent des toilettes et rejoignirent la table sous l'œil inquiet de Severus et de Narcissa. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Harry craquer, surtout devant Cassie. Lucius et Harry s'assirent et commandèrent leur repas.

-Papa tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta une petite voix toute timide. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait de la peine.

-Cassie chérie ce n'est pas toi, chuchota Harry. Papa avait tout simplement besoin de se laver les mains.

-Alors pourquoi tu as les yeux rouges ?

Severus Snape souleva un sourcil ironique semblant dire, que réponds-tu à ça Harry ?

Le jeune homme ne se démonta pas et regardant sa fille il ajouta.

-Ce n'est rien, chérie, juste une poussière dans l'œil, mais tu vois je l'ai enlevé. Et si on mangeait jeune fille je meurs de faim !

Le survivant mit un point d'honneur à oublier sa tristesse, après tout c'était la journée de Cassie. Ce soir seul dans son lit il aura le temps de penser à Draco et à sa peine.

Le soir venu Harry installa sa fille au lit, celle-ci s'endormit comme une masse. La journée avait été longue pour elle, Lucius et Narcissa avaient cédé à tous ses caprices, exceptionnellement bien sûr. On n'avait pas tous les jours cinq ans !

Le jeune homme prit une douche relaxante, il s'essuya et enfila un bas de pyjama et sortit de la salle de bain puis alla dans la cuisine pour se préparer une tasse de thé qui aura peut-être le mérite de le calmer un peu. Le jeune homme s'assura que Cassie dormait toujours avant de s'assoir sur son canapé pour siroter son breuvage brûlant. la cheminée du salon réchauffait agréablement l'endroit, Harry laissa l'éclairage éteint, la lueur du feu suffisait à éclairer la pièce.

-Bonsoir Harry, murmura une voix basse.

Le jeune homme brun se retourna vivement, derrière lui un homme lui faisait face. Il le reconnut sans peine.

-Sers-moi un verre veux-tu ? Sollicita le jeune homme blond.

-Harry ne se posa pas de question, il sauta sur Draco et lui envoya un bon coup de poing dans la figure lui cassant le nez au passage. Les deux hommes roulèrent à terre, les coups pleuvaient et le sang coula sur les visages hargneux et fragilisés des deux anciens élèves de Poudlard.

-Putain Malfoy ! Pourquoi tu es revenu ? Cinq ans que tu as disparu, hurla Harry en se relevant. Fous le camp d'ici je ne veux pas te voir, et d'abord tu es entré comment ?

-Petite astuce à moi, Potter, répondit l'autre en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez.

-Sors d'ici Malfoy !

-Si tu veux me cacher l'existence de ma fille c'est trop tard, je l'ai aperçu tout à l'heure dans Londres, elle était avec mes parents.

-Donc elle avait raison elle t'a bien aperçu ? Je crois que je vais te tuer si tu ne sors pas d'ici tout de suite, le menaça le survivant.

-Je m'en vais, Potter, soit tranquille, mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, n'oublie pas que tu m'appartiens et que je t'ai marqué.


	6. Le retour de Draco

6 Le retour de Draco.

Le survivant s'affala sur le canapé, la main qui tenait son verre tremblait, il avait changé sa tasse de thé contre un whisky pour se remettre de ses émotions. Ses yeux anxieux fixaient les flammes sans même les voir. Le jeune homme ne savait plus où il en était, sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'il avait du mal à déglutir. Draco était venu là chez lui, encore plus beau qu'avant, il avait coupé ses cheveux lui aussi, il était plus grand, probablement de la même taille que lui si ce n'était plus.

Par Merlin et tous les mages ! Pensa Harry. Le revoir ne lui avait pas fait changer d'avis. Il était toujours amoureux de lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait aux descendants du plus grand magicien ! Pourquoi était-il venu d'abord ? En plus il avait toujours son air supérieur, ce petit con, peste soit de ce Draco Malfoy !

Le survivant s'endormit sur le canapé tout habillé après avoir fini la bouteille de whisky pour oublier. C'est comme cela que le trouva Cassie en se levant le matin, la petite fille secoua son père qui ronchonnait dans son sommeil.

-Papa tu es retard pour l'école, disait-elle pour le faire réagir. Parrain Severus ne sera pas content et puis grand-mère risque de venir ici, et elle va te tirer les oreilles. Papa tu m'entends ?

-Chérie ne crie pas, se crispa le survivant en émergeant. Papa a mal à la tête, quelle heure est-il, Cassie ?

-L'heure de te lever, Harry, gronda la voix menaçante de Severus qui sortait de la cheminée.

-Tu vois, souffla la petite fille à l'oreille de son père, je te l'avais dit que parrain allait venir te gronder.

-Je vois et j'entends, Cassie, va t'habiller pendant que je me douche, je vais t'emmener chez Narcissa tu déjeuneras là-bas je pense.

Le jeune homme se leva avec un mal de tête affreux, il n'aurait jamais dû finir la bouteille de whisky-pur-feu. Il fit léviter jusqu'à lui une fiole de potion anti-gueule-de-bois et se rendit dans la salle d'eau pour se rafraîchir les idées et surtout pour finir de se réveiller.

Severus s'occupa de la gamine, il l'habilla, lui passa un coup de brosse dans les cheveux lui enfila son manteau et retourna dans le salon attendre Harry. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre trop longtemps et apparut frais et dispos. Les trois personnes empruntèrent le réseau de la cheminée pour se rendre chez les Malfoy.

Après avoir déposé la petite chez ses grands-parents les deux hommes transplanèrent pour Poudlard. Malheureusement le maître des potions aurait bien voulu savoir pourquoi Harry avait bu plus que de raison la veille. Là ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter, les cours commençaient dans cinq minutes. Mais le jeune homme ne perdait rien pour attendre, entre midi et une heure il avait du temps de libre donc il pourra le coincer à ce moment-là et lui demander pourquoi il avait autant ingurgité d'alcool.

Plusieurs fois Severus croisa Harry. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas dans son assiette, pire, il ne semblait même pas voir le professeur de potions lorsque celui-ci passait à côté de lui. Mais que ce passait-il donc ? se demanda l'homme en noir. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose hier soir, oui mais quoi !

Midi enfin ! Severus n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il intercepta le jeune homme dans un couloir de la tour Gryffondor, le tira par la main vers les cachots, ouvrit la porte de ses appartements d'un sort et fit entrer le morveux qui n'avait aucune envie de donner des explications. Harry le regarda de l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là, chez Severus.

-J'attends ! Monsieur-je-bois-pour-oublier. Pourquoi as-tu bu une bouteille entière de whisky ? Est-ce à cause de ce que Cassie a dit hier ? Tu sais bien que les enfants disent parfois n'importe quoi, Harry. Enfin je veux dire qu'il était impossible que Draco soit à Londres hier.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et cela agaça profondément Severus qui n'était pas d'une humeur patiente, loin s'en fallait !

-J'ai tout mon temps, Harry, on ne quittera pas cette pièce tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit sur tes raisons.

-Il est venu chez moi, Severus, soupira le jeune sorcier en s'affalant sur une chaise.

-Qui, Harry ? Qui est venu chez toi ?

-Draco….. Il est passé par la cheminée comme-ci de rien n'était, aussi imbu de sa personne, comme d'habitude quoi ! Je me suis dit que j'avais rêvé Severus, mais non, il était bien là, me revendiquant comme sa propriété. Je l'ai foutu dehors dit le jeune homme en se postant près de la fenêtre.

-Et ? Car ce n'est pas tout je me trompe ? Tu as passé ta journée à rêvasser comme un homme amoureux, les yeux dans le vague et l'esprit ailleurs.

-Severus, il est encore plus beau qu'avant….. Pourtant quand je l'ai vu chez moi, respirant la fierté je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus et de lui péter le nez, je sais que c'est puéril mais j'en avais besoin.

-Harry ne me dis pas que tu vas te laisser utiliser ?... D'accord je vois, ajouta Snape en voyant que Harry n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire. Bon ce soir rendez-vous chez Lucius et ne me fait pas faux bond, j'irai te chercher par la peau des fesses, tu me connais je suis capable de tout !

-De toute façon je dois prendre Cassie avant de rentrer chez moi, Sev, et je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux discuter, je ne veux pas que tu mêles Lucius et Narcissa là dedans.

-Mais tu dois leur dire, on ne peut pas les laisser dans l'ignorance, râla le maître des potions. Harry dis-leur !

-D'accord, d'accord, je vais leur dire ce soir, Sev, laisse-moi leur annoncer ça en douceur.

Le jeune homme sortit de chez Severus, l'homme avait raison il le savait seulement il ne voulait pas que les Malfoy en souffrent. Ils avaient tellement fait pour lui et Cassie. Les cours reprirent l'empêchant de penser aux discussions qui n'allaient pas manquer ce soir. La journée passa très vite, bien sûr quand on voulait qu'elle passe moins hâtivement elle faisait le contraire juste pour vous ennuyer.

-Papa ! Cria la petite fille en se jetant sur son père quand il passa la reprendre le soir.

-Alors ta journée c'est bien passée, Cassie ? rigola le jeune homme en attrapant sa fille au vol. Mais dis-moi c'est quoi cette nouvelle robe ? Narcissa et Lucius te gâtent trop, petite friponne. Harry déposa sur la joue de sa fille un gros bisou sonore.

-Ah Harry on t'attendait, Severus est déjà là, il paraît que tu as quelque chose à nous dire.

-Oui en effet, est-ce que Tapia peut s'occuper de Cassie pendant que l'on discute ? J'aimerai qu'elle n'entende pas ce que j'ai à vous dire.

-Papa ! Je suis grande maintenant, s'offusqua la petite fille en se surélevant sur ses pieds.

-Chérie s'il te plaît suit Tapia, et n'écoute pas derrière la porte, je le saurais si tu le fais, gronda Harry.

La petite fille suivit l'elfe de maison en boudant, Harry regarda l'enfant partir et sentit son cœur se serrer.

Dans le salon des Malfoy c'était le silence. Severus debout devant la cheminée encouragea le jeune sorcier d'un signe. Narcissa assise sur le canapé servait le thé tranquillement, quand à Lucius il regardait Harry, perplexe, attendant des explications.

-Je… il a…J'ai vu Draco hier soir.

Voilà, la bombe était lâchée. Narcissa en laissa tomber la théière et Lucius resta impassible même si à l'intérieur il avait peur de la suite.

-Il est venu chez toi, quand ? Interrogea la mère de Draco en nettoyant le thé d'un sortilège.

-Hier soir, il est entré chez moi par le réseau de la cheminée.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas appelé sur le champ ? Grommela l'homme blond d'un ton froid. As-tu si peu de considération pour nous ? Nous t'avons pourtant prouvé que tu faisais parti de cette famille, et dans une famille on se serre les coudes, Harry. Je suis déçu que tu ne nous l'aies pas dit plus tôt.

-Que voulait-il, Harry ? Demanda la mère de Draco.

-Draco sait que Cassie est sa fille, apparemment il l'a aperçu pendant sa sortie à Londres, avec vous deux.

-Dis-leur le reste, Harry, ou je le fais moi-même.

-Severus ce n'est pas important !

-Harry ! Menaça Lucius. Je veux tout savoir.

Le survivant souffla et envoya à Snape un regard des plus noir.

-Draco a aussi dit que je lui appartenais parce qu'il m'avait marqué. Je l'ai jeté dehors mais je pense qu'il va revenir.

Lucius furieux jeta sa tasse contre le mur.

-Quel enfant ingrat ! Rouspéta l'homme blond.

-Ce n'est rien Lucius, le rassura le Gryffondor. Il veut juste revenir parmi vous je pense.

-Harry ce n'est pas rien comme tu dis, et j'espère, contra Lucius, que tu ne vas pas plier devant sa volonté ? Tu dois contenir tes sentiments envers Draco. Il ne va pas s'en sortir ainsi, il a quand même abusé de toi !

-Je suis d'accord avec Lucius, ajouta Severus. D'ailleurs si je vois ce petit con je vais lui faire voir ma façon de penser. Je ne pense pas que tu aimerais te faire humilier une autre fois, Potter.

Harry tiqua, il y avait tellement longtemps que Severus ne l'avait pas appelé Potter. Alors là il devait être en colère, il n'avait pas tort non plus, jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait rien dit contre Draco. Les deux hommes avaient raison, il fallait qu'il se défende et ne pas laisser le blondinet avoir le dessus sur lui.

-Alors que décides-tu ?

-D'accord… je vais lui rendre visite et lui dire ma façon de penser.

-Tu sais où il se trouve ? sursauta Narcissa.

-Oui, cette nuit j'ai appelé un de mes amis qui a fait une petite enquête pour moi, j'ai encore des amis parmi les êtres de la nuit, vous savez.

-Et où se trouve-t-il ? tempêta un Lucius furibond.

-Je vous le dirais une fois que je l'aurai vu, je veux m'expliquer seul avec lui. Puis-je vous laisser Cassie pour cette nuit, Narcissa ?

-Bien sûr Harry, elle en sera ravie.

Le jeune homme transplana sans un mot de plus, les adultes dans le petit salon blanc se demandèrent si tout allait bien se passer pour lui. Narcissa eut une pensée pour son fils, pourvu qu'il revienne à de meilleurs sentiments.

Harry atterrit dans une petite ruelle de Londres où il rencontra son ami Yanis. Les deux hommes se donnèrent l'accolade, Harry admirait beaucoup son ami qui s'était battu comme un valeureux guerrier pendant la bataille contre Voldemort.

-Il est toujours là-haut dans son appartement, Harry, il est seul. Tu es sûr de vouloir le garder en vie ? Je dis ça car je le trouve tout à fait à mon goût, mais avant je crois que j'abuserais de son petit corps délicieux.

-Yanis, n'y a-t-il pas d'autre proie pour toi que Draco ? Espèce de vaniteux gourmand, rigola le Gryffondor.

-Oh ! Chasse gardée à ce que je vois. Alors tu te décides enfin à prendre un amant ?

-Yanis ! Toi et ta libido ! dit le jeune homme exaspéré.

-Allé va voir ton amoureux, le railla le vampire.

Le survivant regarda une dernière fois son ami en souriant et pénétra dans l'antre du Serpentard. Harry avança de quelques pas et sentit un corps se jeter sur lui, il fit volte face et empoigna Draco, car il s'agit bien de lui, par le col de sa chemise. Un uppercut au menton ne lui fit pas lâcher prise, il riposta et tous deux roulèrent à terre en se battant comme des chiffonniers. Après une demi-heure de combat les deux sorciers s'arrêtèrent complètement épuisés l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Tu as pris de la poigne, Potter, il est vrai que tu as changé tu es beaucoup plus musclé.

Harry roula sur Draco le maintenant sur le sol froid par son propre poids.

-Que veux-tu faire, Harry ? Chuchota le blond. Te venger ? Vas-y je l'ai mérité.

Le jeune homme brun prit la bouche de Draco dans un baiser passionné, mordillant ses lèvres, caressant sa langue, découvrant le goût du blond pour la première fois. Draco, les yeux grand ouvert, sentit une déferlante de plaisir parcourir ses reins, ses mains entourèrent le corps du survivant et sous la douce langue cajoleuse il ferma enfin les yeux et s'enivra des sensations merveilleuses qu'il découvrait enfin avec le brun. Harry sourit contre les lèvres du blond, contre son ventre il perçut l'érection du Serpentard, la sienne n'était pas en reste. Par Merlin ! Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réagir.

Le jeune homme se releva d'un coup de rein et toisa Draco qui se remit debout avec difficulté.

-A quoi tu joues Potter ?

-Je ne joue pas, Malfoy, je te démontre que moi aussi je peux venir chez toi, moi aussi j'ai des ressources pour te trouver.

-Je vois ça, ton ami en bas c'est lui n'est-ce pas qui m'a retrouvé ?

-Exact !...Va voir tes parents Draco, ta mère souffre de ton absence et surtout fais-toi pardonner.

-Je crois que l'heure des explications a sonné, Harry, ne part pas laisse-moi une chance de te dire, je sais que je n'en suis pas digne mais….

-D'accord, explique-moi où tu étais tout ce temps ?

-Laisse-moi commencer par le début.

-Vas-y je t'écoute !

- Il y a sept ans tout ce que j'ai retenue de mon agression, car je suppose que tu es au courant maintenant, c'est ton visage.

-Ce n'était pas moi Draco, combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter ?

-Laisse-moi parler, ce n'est pas facile de te dire ces choses.

Harry prit place sur le canapé et regarda le blond chercher ses mots.

-Je savais bien que ce n'était pas toi mais mon esprit avait tout mélangé. Je t'aimais et je te haïssais en même temps, je me suis vengé assez bassement je l'avoue. Après cet acte ignoble je suis parti au Brésil, là j'ai travaillé quelques temps comme barman, tu vois rien de bien réjouissant. Ensuite je suis parti en Afrique puis en Islande et enfin au Japon. A vingt-et-un ans j'ai monté ma propre entreprise d'import-export à Tokyo, on peut dire que j'ai réussi de ce côté-là. J'ai entrepris des recherches pour retrouver mes agresseurs ainsi je savais où ils logeaient, je ne voulais pas les perdre de vue j'avais toujours ma vengeance en tête tu vois ! Le problème, Harry, c'est que je continuais de penser à toi jour et nuit c'étais plus fort que moi alors je suis revenu en Angleterre, j'ai vendu mon entreprise à mon associé et me voilà.

-Comment as-tu fait pour oublier mon image dans ton esprit, enfin celle de l'agresseur ?

-J'ai rencontré un vieux sorcier à Tokyo qui m'a fait revivre cette histoire et qui a effacé ton image en mettant le visage du véritable agresseur à la place. Je sais que c'est difficile d'expliquer cela mais c'est ce qu'il a fait. Je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour ça, je me détruisais à croire que tu étais responsable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant, Draco, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

-C'est ton pardon que je veux, Harry, je ne vis plus depuis ce jour maudit ou j'ai perdu la tête, je me reproche chaque jour ma lâcheté, tu ne méritais pas ça, j'ai agi comme un imbécile et je t'ai fait souffrir.

-Je t'ai déjà pardonné Draco, il y a longtemps de cela.

-Comment peux-tu me pardonner aussi facilement ? Murmura le jeune homme qui se sentait désolé et coupable.

-Tu n'étais pas toi-même, Draco.

-Seulement pour ça ?

-Non pas seulement.

-Est-ce que tu n'étais pas sensé me taper dessus ? Demanda le blond.

-Si, comment le sais-tu ?

-Je connais bien Severus et mon père, Harry, je suppose que c'est ce qu'ils t'ont conseillé, ils sont si prévisibles que s'en est risible.

-Mais je l'ai fait non ? Et puis ne te moque pas d'eux, ils me protègent c'est tout.

-Ce que j'ai retenu de notre corps à corps c'est ton baiser pas tes coups, sourit le blond.

-Pourtant tu saignes !

-Oui toi aussi…. Harry je suis désolé, j'ai agi pour me venger de quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait, je n'en ai prit conscience que trop tard.

-J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes là-bas ce soir, clama Harry subitement en se levant.

-Je ne suis pas prêt à prendre une engueulade de Severus et de mon père réunie.

-Si je suis avec toi ils modéreront leurs propos, je serai là t'inquiète ! Ajouta-t-il en voyant Draco hésiter.

-Là tu rêves Potter, mais d'accord je t'accompagne au manoir. D'abord attend j'ai un petit truc à faire avant d'y aller.

Le Serpentard se pressa contre Harry et passa une langue taquine sur les lèvres du brun avant de sucer sa jumelle avec gourmandise. Le Gryffondor répondit avec ferveur avant de transplaner avec le blond pour le manoir Malfoy.

Dans le salon blanc ce fut la stupeur, seule Narcissa se jeta dans les bras de son fils et l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de lui mettre une gifle magistrale.

-Aie ! ça fait mal, râla Draco en se tenant la joue.

-Cela n'est rien, Draco, à côté de ce que je vais te faire subir, gronda Severus avant de se jeter sur le jeune homme blond.

-Stop Severus ! Il est venu voir ses parents, laisse-lui une chance de s'expliquer avec eux, je rentre chez moi et tu m'accompagnes je vais chercher Cassie, attends-moi et arrête de bougonner.

-Vous ne laissez pas la petite ici, Harry ?

-Non, vous serez mieux seuls pour discuter avec Draco.

Le jeune homme se rendit dans la cuisine où il savait trouver la petite fille, celle-ci attablée devant un morceau de gâteau discutait allégrement avec Tapia.

-Nous partons ma chérie, mets ton manteau, nous passons prendre parrain dans le salon et direction la maison tu dois être fatigué ?

Le père et sa fille, main dans la main, entrèrent dans le salon blanc, Harry fit signe à Severus de les rejoindre quand subitement la fillette le lâcha et s'approcha de Draco. De sa voix enfantine elle lui demanda si son Dad c'était lui. Le maître des potions attrapa la fillette par la main et avant que Draco réponde, les hommes et l'enfant s'évaporèrent par la cheminée.

Severus repartit à Poudlard une heure plus tard, agacé, Harry n'écoutait rien de ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Le jeune sorcier, quand à lui, corrigea des copies dont il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper en classe. Une lueur verte l'avertit qu'un intrus entrait chez lui, le jeune professeur leva les yeux et aperçut Draco qui le regardait avec intérêt.

-Tu as déjà discuté avec tes parents ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, ils sauront la suite demain, j'ai quelque chose de plus urgent à faire ce soir, répondit le blond d'une voix lente.

-Oh ! Et quoi donc ?

Le Serpentard s'approcha d'un pas nonchalant vers Harry et le tira vers lui en pressant son corps contre le sien.

-J'ai des tas de choses à me faire pardonner, Harry, je me suis laissé aveugler par la haine. Je te promets qu'un jour tu me pardonneras, je sais que ce sera long mais j'ai tout mon temps.

-Draco, embrasse-moi, susurra Harry. J'ai attendu ce moment toute la soirée, et puis il me semble t'avoir dit que tu étais déjà pardonné !

Le jeune homme blond regarda le visage troublé de son amant. Il caressa de ses doigts les lèvres douces du survivant et rapprocha son visage du sien puis lentement il prit possession de sa bouche. Sa main remonta vers sa nuque et il approfondit le baiser, celui-ci de langoureux devint sulfureux. Le jeune homme aux sublimes yeux verts les fit transplaner dans la chambre et apposa un sort de silence.

Les deux hommes s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, ils en avaient tellement envie l'un et l'autre que plus rien ne les retenait. Draco déboutonna la chemise de Harry mais celui-ci l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Je comprends, gémit Draco avec douleur. Je ne t'en veux pas… je vais m'en aller.

Le jeune homme blond fit demi-tour la tête basse, ce n'était que justice après tout ! Il avait voulu aller trop vite comme d'habitude. Harry pouffa et le retint par la main, ses doigts croisèrent ceux de Draco.

-J'ai envie de toi, avoua le brun qui le ramena vers lui. Fais-moi l'amour ce soir, souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

-Tu veux…bien de moi, je veux dire tu es sûr ?

-Tais-toi, amour, et profitons de cette nuit tous les deux, oublions le reste.

Draco reprit les lèvres d'Harry, les suçotant, les léchant dans un gémissement peu viril. Par Merlin et tous les autres ! C'était tellement bon. Le survivant poussa le blond sur le lit puis s'assit sur lui, lentement presque avec sadisme il détacha les boutons de sa chemise et la lui enleva et la jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Draco se tendit sous les caresses, son sexe douloureux demandait à être libéré, Harry exauça sa prière en lui ôtant son pantalon.

-Ce n'est pas juste, amour, tu es encore habillé.

-Plus pour longtemps, Draco, laisse-moi juste profiter de ton corps encore un instant, sourit le survivant en passant sa main sur la peau chaude du Serpentard qui rejeta la tête en arrière.

Harry caressa de sa langue le corps du blond, le mordillant, pinçant ses tétons sensibles, reprenant sa bouche dans un autre baiser dévastateur. Draco n'en pouvait plus, d'un sort il déshabilla son amant et lui prodigua mille caresses, leurs érection rentrèrent en contact et là ce fut le paradis pour les deux hommes qui retinrent un cri de plaisir.

-Prends-moi, Draco, haleta Harry. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, j'ai besoin de te sentir dans mon corps, de sentir tes allées et venues.

Le Serpentard renversa Harry et s'installa entre ses jambes qu'il écarta tendrement, il le prépara tout aussi tendrement et se plaça devant son intimité. Il entendit Harry murmurer une incantation et laissa ça dans un coin de son cerveau. Draco le pénétra en un seul coup de rein faisant venir aux deux hommes un cri d'extase.

-Ne bouge pas, Draco…. deux secondes…... laisse-moi te sentir en moi, amour.

Le blond les bras tendu au dessus d'Harry avait du mal à se retenir, enfin il sentit les hanches de son amant bouger lascivement. Il débuta un va-et-vient sensuel qui les fit se perdre dans un dédale de gémissements et de cris, les souffles se mêlèrent, les mains caressaient et griffaient, tout était trop, les sensations, les coups, les cœurs qui battaient beaucoup trop vite, tous ça les mena encore plus haut.

Ses yeux gris dans ceux verts de Harry le jeune homme blond renforça ses coup de butoir, toutes les émotions passèrent par leur regard. Le blond accéléra encore, il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir longtemps il avait trop envie de son Gryffondor.

Le survivant gémit de plus en plus fort, les sensations étaient tellement forte qu'il ne put se retenir d'avantage et se libéra entre leur deux corps tandis que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans les épaules de Draco. Le Serpentard après un dernier coup de rein se répandit dans son amant en poussant un râle de plaisir quand il sentit le brun se répandre sous lui. Les deux hommes essoufflés se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs jambes entremêlées et leur souffle erratique se perdit dans un dernier baiser voluptueux.


	7. Disparitions

7 Disparition.

-Lucius, alors quelles sont les nouvelles ? Cela m'inquiète de plus en plus, s'irrita une Narcissa agacée.

-Je ne sais pas, rétorqua son mari. Ce Fudge manigance quelque chose de pas très net, Harry ne s'en est pas rendu compte mais il est en danger, je pense même qu'il est visé personnellement. Je n'en vois pas le but mais il faut rester vigilant. Je suis soulagé que Severus et Spencer restent près de lui à l'école.

-Ces gens qui ont disparu, personne ne s'en inquiète n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, Narcissa, personne.

-Et vous savez pourquoi, Lucius ? Interrogea Harry en sortant de la cheminée avec cassie et Draco. Cassie ma chérie va voir Tapia s'il te plaît, on se voit ce soir, tu fais un gros bisou à papa ?

La petite fille sauta au cou de son père, déposa un gros bisou sur sa joue et s'en alla aussitôt faire la même chose à Lucius et Narcissa puis courut dans la cuisine rejoindre l'elfe de maison.

-Non Harry, je ne vois pas où cela va les mener, mais il semble que les victimes soit ciblées.

-Oui, je le crois aussi. A Poudlard les centaures de la forêt interdite se sont littéralement volatilisés, râla le jeune homme brun. Ne sont-ils pas considérés comme dangereux ? Comme les loups-garous et les vampires…flûte je dois me dépêcher ! Bon je vais à l'école, à tout à l'heure, nous devons discuter de ça plus tard, c'est important, Lucius.

Le jeune homme brun se tourna vers Draco, il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion. Draco heureux se laissa faire bien volontiers, même la présence de ses parents ne l'embarrassa pas.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de disparition ? S'enquit Draco.

-Les loups-garous, les vampires et les centaures se volatilisent depuis quelque temps, lui apprit Lucius. Rien que dans Pré-au-lard il s'en est évaporé une bonne trentaine, on ne les a plus revu depuis.

Dans l'école de Poudlard les cours reprirent. Severus se rendit à la bibliothèque pour trouver un livre sur les potions rares. Dans la salle silencieuse il avisa madame Pince qui se promenait entre les rayons cherchant un élève qui malmènerait un de ses précieux bouquins. L'homme n'en eut cure, il se dirigea vers le rayonnage des potions rares et dangereuses, chercha le livre intitulé « La magie noire dans les plantes » quand subitement il se retrouva avec une personne dans les bras sans savoir comment elle était arrivée là.

-Oh ! professeur Snape, quelle chance que vous passiez à ce moment-là, sans vous je me retrouvais par terre, pas très élégant n'est-ce pas comme situation ?

-Assurément, monsieur Tabarley, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites là ? Et que faisiez-vous perché sur cet escabeau brinquebalant ?

-J'ai demandé au professeur Dumbledore la permission de venir quand le temps me le permettait. J'aime beaucoup cette bibliothèque elle regorge de livres exceptionnels et il y a des petites merveilles comme « Comment approcher les fées » ou « La magie veelane dans tous ses états »

-Oui en effet, c'est très intéressant tout ça, mais vous m'excuserez je n'ai pas le temps de bavarder, ronchonna le professeur qui posa le jeune homme à terre avant de prendre son livre et de rebrousser chemin à grandes enjambées, en rouspétant contre les hommes volubiles qui vous tombaient dans les bras comme les pommes d'un arbre.

-Toi, soupira le jeune homme en suivant Snape des yeux. Tu ne vas pas m'échapper pendant longtemps.

Harry entra dans la grande salle pour le repas de midi, comme d'habitude il s'assit à côté de Severus et de Spencer. Le survivant sourit quand il vit à la gauche du professeur un jeune homme d'une grande beauté. Cheveux châtain blond, yeux bleus foncés, un mètre quatre-vingt à vue de nez, un corps bien dessiné. Enfin tout pour plaire à un homme tel que Severus.

-Severus, tu ne me présentes pas ton ami ?

-Ce n'est pas mon ami, Harry, c'est le fils d'un ami. Je te présente Ewen Tabarley.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Harry Potter, je suis ravi de vous connaître, pouffa le jeune homme en lui serrant la main.

-Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, monsieur Potter, répondit le jeune homme en regardant Snape.

-Oh ! Si vous faites référence à Severus ne vous en faites pas il est toujours comme ça, quand vous connaitrez mieux son bon côté vous verrez vous ne pourrez plus vous en passer.

-Harry ça suffit ! Rouspéta le maître des potions.

-Mais il a raison, ajouta innocemment Spencer. Au début tu étais comme ça avec moi.

-Messieurs, je ne suis pas gentil ! Vous allez faire un trou dans ma réputation de professeur infecte et abjecte. La chauve-souris que je suis aime son image de sale type et veut la garder ne vous en déplaises.

-Vieux ronchon aigri ! Ricana Harry.

-Morveux immature ! Surenchéri Severus en brandissant sa fourchette vers lui.

-C'est toujours comme ça entre vous deux ? Demanda le jeune Ewen en rigolant.

-Entre Severus et moi c'est une vieille histoire d'amour.

-Oh ! vous êtes ensembles ?

-Hein ! Quoi ! Mais non, râla le maître des potions.

Spencer et Harry éclatèrent de rire devant la véhémence de Snape.

-Spencer arrête de rigoler, je ne trouve pas ça drôle moi, rouspéta le maître des potions en lançant vers l'apprenti un regard furieux.

-Toi non, mais que l'on dise que vous êtes ensembles je trouve ça hilarant.

-Chéri, pourquoi tu ne veux pas le reconnaître ? Tu me fais mal au cœur, gloussa le survivant.

-Potter arrête ton cirque, ne croyez pas un mot de ce qu'il dit, Ewen, c'est un fou psychopathe.

-Severus à raison, il n'est pas amoureux de moi, avoua le brun, en fait il….

-Harry ne déballe pas ma vie, je t'en prie !

-D'accord j'arrête Severus, là je change de sujet, Lucius s'inquiète, est-ce que tu crois que cette histoire de disparition est très sérieuse ?

-Je le crois oui, je n'aime pas te savoir seul dans ta maison, j'aimerai que tu restes dormir chez Lucius et Narcissa pendant quelque temps, et puis tu auras ton Serpentard pour toi tout seul.

-Tu ne te fâches pas ? Tu ne me fais pas la leçon pour Draco ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour le fait que je sois avec lui, et que je lui ai pardonné si facilement ?

-Non, tu es assez grand pour savoir ce que tu veux, et si c'est lui que tu veux alors !

-Merci Sev, murmura Harry pour qui l'avis du professeur avait beaucoup d'importance.

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur, Severus reprit les cours alors que Harry corrigea les copies pendant son heure de libre. La journée passa tranquillement comme les autres jours. Le jeune homme se prépara pour quitter l'école quand il vit apparaître Severus à la porte de son bureau.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne chez Lucius ? demanda l'homme inquiet.

-Non Severus, j'ai juste à aller au portail de l'école, je ne risque rien, reste là je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail. On se voit demain matin, allez bonsoir, ajouta le survivant en souriant.

Le jeune homme sortit de l'école content de retrouver sa fille et Draco, il avait envie de laisser une chance au Serpentard. Peut-être pourront-ils arriver à s'entendre, il avait envie de prendre le risque, après tout il était le père de sa fille.

Arrivé au portail il resserra sa cape autour de lui et se prépara à transplaner quand il se sentit attirer dans un tourbillon violent dont il ne put se défaire. Le survivant perdit ses repères, le souffle à l'odeur de souffre l'emporta, il avait l'impression de se dématérialiser. Le Gryffondor essaya d'appeler Severus mais son cri se perdit dans le vent qui l'entourait de tout part.

Harry atterrit lourdement sur le sol, sa tête cogna durement sur une branche. Le temps de reprendre ses esprits il s'assit contre le tronc d'un arbre, apparemment, pensa-t-il, il était dans une forêt. Le survivant regarda autour de lui et aperçut deux corps couchés un peu plus loin, il se leva en titubant et s'approcha des deux hommes à terre. Le jeune sorcier poussa un juron bien sonore quand il reconnut Remus et Yanis. Le loup remua et revint peu à peu à lui. Tant mieux ! souffla Harry soulagé, peut-être pourra-t-il lui dire où ils se trouvaient tous les trois.

-Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là tu peux me le dire ?

-Ben non j'attendais que tu me le dises, Rem.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, et ton ami, Yanis ?

-Non, moi non plus, messieurs, je ne sais pas ce que l'on fait là, répondit le vampire qui venait d'émerger lui aussi. Je crois pouvoir vous dire sans me tromper que c'est ici que se trouve tous les disparus du monde sorcier.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi, Yanis, bon ne restons pas ici cela peut-être dangereux. Nous allons bien trouver un abri pour la nuit, si je devine ce qui rôde dans ces bois croyez-moi on ferait mieux de rester discret.

-A votre avis qui nous a envoyé dans ce coin perdu ? Grogna Remus.

-Si vous voulez ma pensée profonde, je pense que c'est ce foutu ministre Fudge l'abruti.

-En plein dans le mille, Harry ! Je me doutais bien que cet avorton manigançait un coup tordu.

-Regardez ! Yanis, Harry, là-bas une lumière. Allons-y en douceur et à couvert, on ne sait pas ce qu'on pourrait trouver.

Les trois hommes s'avancèrent jusqu'à la lueur, ils arrivèrent devant une petite chaumière et regardèrent à l'intérieur. Les trois âmes égarées aperçurent avec stupeur le premier ministre Cornelius Fudge bien assis sagement devant une cheminée. Harry fou de colère entra sans frapper et se précipita sur l'homme.

-Qu'avez-vous fait, espèce de pourriture ? Comment vous nous avez amené ici ?

-Harry arrête ! Laisse-le parler au moins, ricana Remus.

-Oui mon ami, si tu l'étrangles on ne saura jamais pourquoi il a fait ça.

-Pas faux, rétorqua Harry en se retenant de le jeter contre le mur.

Le ministre se massa la gorge après que Harry l'ait lâché, son visage violet reprit une couleur normale et son souffle redevint plus facile.

-Je ne suis pas responsable de ces malversations, messieurs, je suis enfermé dans ce monde depuis sept ans, sept longues années. Je suis heureux d'avoir de la visite car à par les loups-garous qui veulent me tuer, les centaures qui veulent me piétiner et les vampires qui veulent me mordre, il n'y a que nous. Ici nous sommes à l'abri, je suis sur un terrain neutre qui m'assure la sécurité.

-C'est vous qui avez construit cette maison ?

-Oui monsieur Potter, en sept ans j'ai eu le temps de me construire un petit chez moi. Vous y êtes les bienvenues à condition de faire attention de ne pas détériorer mes beaux légumes, ajouta l'homme dans un ton implorant.

-Je reste avec Remus et Yanis, Fudge, eux aussi profiteront de ce logement.

-Je l'entendais ainsi Harry, pas de protocole entre nous, nous sommes tous dans la même galère.

-Vous avez changé, Cornelius, soupira un Harry sincère.

-En sept ans on se remet en question, j'ai fait des erreurs je le reconnais. Malgré ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure je me suis fait des amis parmi les peuples qui cohabitent avec moi. J'ai changé d'avis sur ces personnes dites dangereuses, les sorciers devraient être plus tolérants et apprendre aux jeunes à les connaître. Je vous sers un petit thé ? J'ai dû sacrifier quelques feuilles mais je les ai remercié de leur bienfait.

-Excusez-moi pour tout à l'heure, je me suis emporté, Fudge.

-Cornelius ! Harry, ce n'est pas grave, oublions. Je me suis fait un petit potager derrière la maison, moi qui ne savais pas faire pousser un légume avant, maintenant je suis imbattable quand à la plantation des carottes et des poireaux. C'est de là que vient ma tisane, de mon beau potager, elle est extra vous allez voir.

Les hommes s'installèrent autour de la table, Yanis fit signe à Remus que Fudge avait quelque peu perdu la tête. Harry lui pensa à sa fille, Remus serra l'épaule du survivant dans un geste de réconfort.

Pendant ce temps au manoir Malfoy Draco angoissait. Lucius et Narcissa discutaient avec Severus, personne n'avait vu le jeune professeur depuis la fin des cours à Poudlard.

-Il a disparu comme les autres, souffla Draco inquiet. il faut le rechercher sans perdre de temps, ce n'est pas possible de se volatiliser sans que personne n'est rien vu. Bon sang, Severus, tu n'aurais pas dû le laisser seul !

-Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû l'écouter mais tu sais comme il est têtu, Draco.

-Oui plus Gryffondor ce n'est pas possible.

Les hommes présents dans la pièce virent une lueur verte sortir de la cheminée, Albus et une jeune personne en émergèrent.

-Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu, les averti le vieil homme. Juste le temps de prévenir Ewen de m'accompagner. Harry n'est pas réapparu ? Voilà qui est fâcheux.

-Je suis d'accord Albus, mais peut-on savoir ce que fait ce jeune homme ici ?

-Oh ! Lucius pardonnez-moi, voici Ewen Tabarley, il enquête depuis quelque temps sous les ordres du magenmagot. Amélia Bones et moi-même avons engagé des personnes dignes de confiances pour espionner le ministre et ses sbires. Allez-y, Ewen, expliquez-leur ce que vous avez découvert !

Le jeune homme s'avança au centre de la pièce et lança un regard d'excuse à Severus, celui-ci le toisa de ses yeux noirs et profonds.

-Cela fait un an que je suis sur cette affaire, commença Ewen. J'ai découvert pas mal de choses. Les instigateurs tout d'abord, il y a eu de nombreuses rencontres entre Fudge et Ombrage pourtant je suis certain que la personne qui tire les ficelles c'est Ombrage, cette femme est une vraie plaie à elle toute seule.

-Pourquoi pas Fudge ?

-Non Severus, dit le jeune homme aux yeux bleus en coulant vers le maître des potions un tendre regard. Je suis sûr à cent pour cent que ce Fudge-là est un imposteur.

-Comment pouvez-vous l'affirmer ?

-Hé bien, monsieur Malfoy, ses habitudes ne sont pas les mêmes, ensuite le vrai Fudge ne hait pas les hybrides comme Ombrage les méprise alors que celui-ci est véritablement à l'opposé de ses idées. Je me suis rendu compte également que l'homme faisait souvent l'acquisition de potions dans l'allée des embrumes, de là à penser à du polynectar il n'y qu'un pas. Je certifie que ce ministre n'est pas Fudge.

-Que savez-vous sur la disparition d'Harry ?

-Je sais qu'il a disparu en même temps que Yanis et Remus Lupin, la plupart des personnes détournés sont des hybrides, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ont enlevé Harry Potter.

-Parce qu'il est une menace pour eux ! Explosa Severus. Il est le seul qui a la puissance nécessaire pour les combattre, n'oublions pas qu'il a vaincu Voldemort.

-Savez-vous au moins où Harry se trouve, Ewen ? demanda hors de lui un Draco sur le point de perdre son sang froid.

-Oui, ça j'en suis certain je l'ai découvert il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Et où ? Je vous prie, s'intéressa Lucius.

-Dans un monde parallèle, je suis désolé j'ai essayé de me rendre là-bas par mes propre moyen mais impossible d'y pénétrer. Il existe cependant un portail qui s'ouvre sur ce monde, je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé, nous y travaillons jour et nuit je vous assure. J'ai encore quelque chose à vous dire, cela ne va pas vous plaire je vous préviens, cela concerne monsieur Malfoy, le jeune monsieur Malfoy.

-Oui je vous écoute ?

-J'aimerai plutôt en privé si cela ne vous fait rien, expliqua Ewen

-Parlez devant tout le monde, au point où on en est pas la peine d'avoir encore des secrets, ricana Draco.

-Très bien, vous vous souvenez d'une certaine nuit il y a sept ans ?

-Oui comment oublier, je me suis fait agresser ce jour-là, comment oublier que j'ai foncé tête baissée dans ce traquenard, comment oublier que j'ai blessé Harry.

Nous pensons que vos deux agresseurs ont été payés par Ombrage et le faux Fudge pour vous anéantir. Le but étant de vous faire croire qu'Harry en était responsable, ainsi vous auriez cherché à vous venger et à le discréditer aux yeux du monde sorcier. Seulement cela ne c'est pas passé comme cela, vous avez étouffé cette histoire avec l'aide du professeur Dumbledore. Si vous aviez rendu l'affaire public ils auraient pu le faire disparaître plus facilement. En effet ! Qui se souciera d'un violeur, même s'il s'agit du survivant les gens oublient si aisément.

-Donc si je comprends bien, non seulement le vrai Fudge est probablement mort depuis sept ans, nous sommes gouverné par deux fous, et il faut que l'on trouve l'ouverture d'un portail pour libérer Harry afin qu'il nous débarrasse de ces deux monstres.

-Hé bien Severus tu viens de résumer notre priorité, dit le vieil homme.

-Messieurs vous oubliez une autre priorité, rouspéta Narcissa. Comment annoncer à une petite fille que son père a disparu. Ces deux-là ne se sont jamais quittés, mettez-vous à la place de Cassie elle aime profondément son père. Que devons-nous lui dire ?

-La vérité, mère, Harry n'aimerai pas que l'on mente à sa fille, il a horreur du mensonge.

Narcissa tiqua, est-ce que Harry avait dit à Draco qu'il était le père de Cassie ? Bah ! De toute façon Draco le savait ou l'avait deviné mais alors pourquoi n'en parlait-il pas ? Il fallait qu'elle ait une conversation avec lui.


	8. Harry s'organise

Harry s'organise.

Un rayon de soleil joueur entra dans la chambre où se trouvaient Harry, Yanis et Remus. Le jeune homme se réveilla en baillant puis tout lui revint. d'un bond il se leva, s'habilla et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Une bonne odeur de thé l'accueillit ainsi qu'un Fudge souriant, une première pour le survivant.

-Harry, déjà debout ? Voulez-vous un thé, mon ami ?

-Volontiers, Cornélius, ricana un Harry moqueur. Il faut que je m'habitue à prononcer votre prénom, pas facile quand on sait que vous m'avez un peu pourri la vie à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de votre double car je suppose que quelqu'un a pris votre place au ministère ?

-Je suppose, oui, et je suis désolé pour le reste, pour ma défense je vous signale que j'ai changé d'avis à votre égard, un peu tard je vous l'accorde. Cependant je suis prêt à vous donner un coup de main si vous avez besoin de moi.

-Justement ! Sauta sur l'occasion le survivant. Je veux rendre visite aux divers habitants de cette prison à ciel ouvert, pour cela j'ai besoin de vous. Il faut absolument que les chefs de ces clans, car je présume qu'il y en a, viennent ici pour une réunion.

-Ce ne sera pas facile, Harry, les vampires et les loups-garous ne s'entendent pas particulièrement.

-Je peux toujours les convaincre avec ton aide, Harry, assura un Yanis confiant qui venait de rentrer dans la petite cuisine. C'est toujours utile d'avoir un vampire parmi ses amis.

-D'accord, le temps de prendre un thé et on part à la rencontre de nos futurs alliés, Ah ! Remus tu tombes bien, je vais avec l'aide de Cornélius et Yanis me rendre chez les vampires.

-Tu n'as pas peur de te faire jeter ?

-Avec de la diplomatie on arrive à tout, si j'ai un problème j'ai ma baguette, voilà quelque chose qu'ils ne m'ont pas pris. Ils étaient tellement sûrs d'eux qu'ils n'ont pas cru bon de me désarmer, ces idiots.

-Je suppose que chaque meute ou clan à son territoire, Cornélius ?

-Oui, les loups vivent dans la forêt, les centaures dans les landes et les vampires ont une partie de la forêt et des landes. Chacun respecte le territoire de l'autre. Il y a aussi les montagnes, je pense que celles-ci sont pour les géants, pour l'instant il n'y en a pas, heureusement !

-Comment s'appelle le chef du clan des vampires ?

-Oh ! oui j'ai oublié de vous le dire, il s'agit d'Ulrik De Fragalone.

-Comment est-il cet Ulrik ?

-Un homme droit d'après le peu que j'ai pu en voir, Harry.

-Je le connais bien, s'exclama Yanis. Il est direct dans ses propos, je dirais aussi qu'il a une poigne de fer mais il est juste, je pense qu'on ne risque à rien d'essayer de le rencontrer.

-Si tout le monde est prêt nous pouvons nous mettre en route, messieurs ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, ajouta Harry pressé de sortir de cet endroit.

-Mais….mais je n'ai pas encore arrosé mes petites salades, Harry, je ne peux pas partir avant ça.

-Cornélius ce n'est pas grave, Remus va le faire à votre place voulez-vous ?

-Heu, il saura ?

-Je suis un chef en matière d'arrosage, dit un Lupin sérieux alors que Yanis lui faisait signe que le ministre avait un petit vélo dans sa tête. Je vais prendre soin de vos légumes, Cornélius, partez tranquille.

Yanis leva les yeux au ciel, ben ça s'aggravait, pensa-t-il. Les trois hommes sortirent de la petite maison, seul Remus resta là, il ne tenait pas tellement à voir une horde de vampires, très peu pour lui ça. Harry et Yanis suivirent Cornélius qui s'enfonça dans les bois. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, il régnait un calme mortel dans ce lieu, seul le vent dans les branches apportait un peu de vie.

-Nous sommes surveillés, messieurs, chuchota Yanis qui avait sentit l'odeur des siens rôder autour d'eux

- Sommes-nous encore loin ? Cela fait une heure que l'on marche, on devrait bientôt les apercevoir, non !

-On arrive et à ta place je ne m'impatienterai pas.

-Mais où ça ? Je ne vois rien, grogna Harry.

-Pas étonnant, leurs habitations se trouvent là-bas dans ces ruines, je devrais dire sous ces ruines.

-Cependant on ne voit aucun vampire.

-Mais ils sont là, Harry, tu peux me croire !

-Vous êtes sûr de vouloir y aller ? Après on ne pourra plus faire demi-tour, sauf si vous arrivez à un compromis.

-On est sûr de nous, Cornélius, allons-y.

Les trois hommes passèrent une grille et empruntèrent de vieilles marches en pierre. Ils traversèrent une pièce de taille moyenne, ouvrirent une lourde porte et entrèrent dans une autre salle beaucoup plus grande. Sitôt la porte passée ils se retrouvèrent entourés de plusieurs hommes armés de longues épées et de poignards.

-Nous venons voir votre chef, Ulrik de Fragalone, les renseigna le survivant qui prit la parole d'autorité.

Un homme imposant s'approcha de lui et le toisa des pieds à la tête.

-Et qui le demande ?

-Harry Potter.

Un murmure traversa les rangs des vampires.

-Silence ! Tonna leur chef.

Le survivant se retourna vers la voix qui venait de rappeler les hommes à l'ordre. Il aperçut un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui s'avançait vers eux. Tout de noir vêtu, de magnifiques yeux verts, pas tout à fait comme les siens, d'un vert qui rappelait la prairie au printemps. De longs cheveux noirs attachés en catogan. Superbe, pensa Harry, tout simplement sublime. Bon ne pas s'égarer, se morigéna-t-il, un certain blond attendait son retour et puis sa petite puce devait se languir aussi.

-Vous dites vous appeler Harry Potter ? S'enquit l'homme en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

-En effet !

-Et je dois vous croire sur parole ?

-A votre avis je ferai quoi sinon ici ?

-Oui, la vieille bique devait se débarrasser de vous c'était dans la logique des choses. Yanis es-tu arrivé avec lui ? Demanda le chef en se tournant vers le vampire qu'il connaissait parfaitement.

-Oui ? Hier soir, avec Remus.

-Qui est ce… Remus ?

-Un ami, plus qu'un ami même, rétorqua Harry. Il est aussi un loup-garou.

-Intéressant ! Vous êtes venu pour quelle raison ?

-Est-ce que vos hommes peuvent baisser leurs armes ? Je ne veux pas parler sous la menace c'est contraire à tous mes principes.

Harry et Ulrik se jaugèrent du regard quelques minutes, puis d'un geste de la main le vampire fit baisser les épées et partir ses hommes.

-Je vous écoute, mais tout d'abord prenez place !

Harry vit avec stupéfaction la pièce se transformer en une grande salle élégante. Une immense table trônait au dessus d'un élégant tapis, des fauteuils rouges, des canapés de même couleur, des tapis verts disséminés par-ci par-là, des meubles de bois foncés rajoutaient un confort à toute épreuve à la pièce. Au fond de la salle dominait une grande cheminée où l'on pouvait faire cuire un bœuf en entier. Des tentures rayées rouges et argent contre des murs finissaient la décoration. Les quatre hommes prirent place et aussitôt apparut sur la table des rafraîchissements pour tous les goûts.

-Je suppose que si vous êtes là, monsieur Potter, c'est pour entreprendre une sortie en force de cet endroit ? Je vous signale en passant que j'ai déjà essayé tout ce qu'il est humainement possible, si je puis dire, de réaliser une sortie. Je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez faire de plus, cependant si vous avez une idée intéressante je veux bien vous écouter.

-Laissez-moi quelques jours pour voir ce que je peux trouver comme solution. Si je suis venu aujourd'hui c'est pour savoir s'il y avait une possibilité de rencontre avec vous, les loups-garous ainsi que les centaures ?

-Je crois que vous êtes fou ! le railla l'autre. Aller nous jeter dans la gueule du loup, sans mauvais jeu de mot, impossible !

-D'accord, dans ce cas je vous invite seul chez Cornélius, vous y rencontrerez Remus, cela pourra vous donner une idée de ce que sont les lycans.

L'homme se leva et marcha de long en large en réfléchissant.

-Je vous assure que Remus n'est pas dangereux, monsieur de Fragalone, il n'y a pas plus gentil et plus doux.

-A vous entendre c'est un agneau, je doute que les soirs de pleine lune il ressemble à un agneau, monsieur Potter. Néanmoins je suis d'accord, je me rendrai chez vous demain, je suis curieux de voir votre loup qui, semble-t-il, est exceptionnel. Ensuite et ensuite seulement je vous donnerai une réponse pour une réunion au complet, est-ce que ça vous va ?

-Je ne peux pas espérer mieux, je vous en remercie, ajouta le jeune homme en se levant. Nous nous verrons donc demain, au revoir, Ulrik de Fragalone.

Dehors Cornélius poussa un soupir de soulagement, ils étaient sortis en entier, Merlin merci ! Les deux hommes repartirent vers la petite maison, Yanis était resté près de son peuple pour savoir comment ils se nourrissaient et voir comment le clan fonctionnait loin de chez eux.

Dans la demeure de Fudge, Remus commençait à s'impatienter. Pour passer le temps il avait préparé le dîner mais là vraiment ils étaient longs à revenir. Le loup sortit pour la vingtième fois et les aperçut enfin sur le sentier. Harry et Cornélius discutaient tout en marchant.

-Je me suis inquiété, les accusa-t-il. La prochaine fois je pars avec vous, avez-vous réussi votre mission au moins ? Et puis où est Yanis ?

-Remus, nous sommes revenus vivant là ! Yanis est resté avec ses amis. Hum ça sent bon qu'as-tu cuisiné ? Je meurs de faim, moi.

-Une soupe et un ragoût de pommes de terre, je n'ai pas trouvé de viande alors désolé.

-Quoi ! Cria Fudge en levant les bras au ciel en le prenant pour témoin. Vous avez ramassé mes légumes ? Mais…mais.

-Pas de mais, Cornélius, j'ai fait très attention de ne pas en prendre plus que nécessaire. Alors allons dîner tant que c'est chaud, vous allez me raconter votre visite en mangeant, sourit le loup l'esprit plus léger de savoir Harry en entier.

-Cet après-midi nous allons voir les loups, Remus, si vous ne voulez pas venir, Fudge, vous nous indiquez la direction, je pense que l'on s'en sortira bien.

Après cette délicieuse soupe de légumes arrachée à la terre avec tendresse par les douces mains de Remus, les deux hommes se mirent en route pour trouver la meute de loups de Blorow, Alexander Blorow. Le ministre les avait avertis que celui-ci n'était pas commode, un peu agressif et très susceptible. Le jeune homme et Remus avancèrent d'un pas rapide, les bois étaient sombres et pas très engageants.

-Ne te retourne pas, Harry, nous sommes suivit.

-Où ? murmura le jeune homme curieux.

-Ils sont juste derrière nous, ils sont quatre.

-Armée ?

-Non, ils n'ont pas besoin de ça, tu sais que les loups ont une force surhumaine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Remus ?

-On continue comme si de rien n'était, reste décontracté mais surtout ne te retourne pas.

Les deux hommes surpris aperçurent un village un peu plus loin. Celui-ci était construit en bois, de nombreuses cabanes grandes ou petites parsemaient la clairière. Remus et Harry s'arrêtèrent devant les gardes qui les regardaient s'approcher. L'un des hommes qui les avait suivi murmura quelques mots à l 'oreille d'une des sentinelles, celui-ci se retourna brusquement en regardant Harry.

-Etes-vous Harry Potter ? se renseigna la sentinelle.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Je suis venu faire la connaissance de votre chef de meute, je suis accompagné de Remus Lupin, un de mes amis. J'ai une proposition à vous soumettre concernant cet endroit, enfin un début de proposition, je n'ai pas encore de solution pour sortir d'ici.

-Suivez-moi !

-Dites, on rentre facilement chez vous.

-Que vous croyez, monsieur Potter ! Nous savions que c'était vous, quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait pas fait un pas sur notre territoire, il serait déjà mort.

-Et que faites-vous de Fudge ?

-Cet homme n'a plus toute sa tête, nous le laissons en paix, venez c'est par là.

Les trois hommes entrèrent dans une grande cabane construite toute en rondin, dedans se trouvait une dizaine de personnes attablées autour d'une table.

-Je vous attendais, messieurs, entrez donc, les nouvelles vont vite vous savez, surtout quand il n'y a pas grand-chose à effectuer. Ainsi vous vous êtes fait avoir, monsieur Potter ? Remarquez nous aussi, je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver dans cet endroit. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes de trop dans le monde sorcier. Ils veulent se débarrasser des hybrides, tout ce que je demande c'est d'avoir l'opportunité de retourner là-bas et d'égorger ces deux pourritures qui sont à la tête de ce complot.

-Nous aussi je vous assure, monsieur Blorow, c'est pourquoi je suis venu vous demander si vous seriez prêt à vous rendre à une réunion que j'organise avec les vampires, les centaures et vous, dans la maison de Fudge ?

-Vous me demandez de participer à une réunion où il y aura des vampires ? Je ne crois pas que ceux-ci soit d'accord. Nous n'avons jamais communiqué entre nous, aucune discussion possible, impensable, monsieur Potter.

-Et si je vous disais qu'ils acceptent auquel cas seriez-vous d'accord pour changer d'avis ? Si je vous disais qu'ensemble nous pourrions trouver une solution pour sortir de cet endroit que diriez-vous ?

-Avez-vous trouvé cette solution ?

-Non pas encore, laissez-moi y penser, répondit Harry.

-Quand vous aurez trouvé dite-le-moi et je serai des vôtres.

-Très bien, aussitôt que j'ai quelque chose je vous en ferai part, monsieur Blorow, je vous souhaite un bon après-midi.

-On ne vous raccompagne pas, messieurs, vous connaissez le chemin.

Remus et Harry retournèrent chez Fudge, ils avaient remporté une victoire aussi petite soit-elle. Le reste de la journée passa assez vite, ils n'avaient pas le temps de se rendre chez les centaures, demain ils feraient ça en priorité. Pour l'instant le survivant voulait réfléchir à une solution pour sortir de ce traquenard que la folle d'ombrage avait mis en place pour les retenir captifs.

Comment faire ? Pensa le jeune homme. Il devait y avoir un portail, il fallait bien qu'ils fassent passer les hybrides par un couloir qui donnait sur ce monde, et quoi de mieux qu'un portail ? Ensuite pouvoir communiquer avec l'extérieure, alors là faire confiance à Severus et Lucius ils trouveront bien une idée !

Cassie comment allait-elle ? Et Draco ? Il aimerait tant être près d'eux en cet instant, les tenir dans ses bras, les serrer fort contre lui.

-Harry, essaya de le réconforter Remus. Nous allons sortir de ce cauchemar, tu retrouveras ta fille, allez allons dormir tu as besoin de repos et de force, les jours prochains vont être difficiles.


	9. Ewen et Severus

Ewen et Severus.

-Bon sang où se trouvait Draco ? Voilà deux jours qu'il avait disparu. Le jeune Serpentard avait dit qu'il n'en aurait que pour un jour seulement et il n'était toujours pas rentré au manoir.

Narcissa tournait en rond dans son salon s'adressant à son mari et l'énervant par la même occasion.

-Ne te tourmente pas il va arriver ma chérie, réagit-il pour la calmer. Tu sais comment est ton fils ? Toujours à prendre son temps.

-Oui mais là c'est dangereux, Lucius.

-Il va réussir ! Sinon Severus ne lui aurait pas confié cette mission, et puis au moins il n'est pas là à rouspéter après tout le monde dans cette maison. Tu as vu la colère qu'il a faite le soir où Harry a disparu ? …Narcissa, dit Lucius après deux minutes de silence. Peut-être faut-il lui dire que Cassie est sa fille, je crois qu'il a le droit de savoir.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient Lucius et Narcissa ne virent pas leur fils sortir de la cheminée, celui-ci stoppa net la phrase qui allait sortit de sa bouche et écouta ses parents discuter.

-Lucius, soupira la blonde. Je pense que Harry aurait aimé lui dire lui-même, cependant tu as raison il faut le lui dire. Mais comment va le prendre Draco ? Il est si vif parfois.

-Comment je vais prendre quoi, maman ?

-Draco ! S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant. Enfin tu es revenu je me suis inquiétée mon chéri, depuis quand es-tu là ? je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer.

-Je suis là depuis un petit moment, assez pour entendre certaines choses.

-De toute façon je préfère que tu sois au courant, fils, c'est mieux ainsi, dit Lucius en s'asseyant.

-Si j'ai bien compris Cassie est ma fille je ne me suis pas trompé ! Voilà pourquoi vous avez pris Harry sous votre aile, souffla le jeune homme. Draco baissa la tête. Je ne suis pas digne de lui j'ai été en-dessous de tout cette nuit-là. J'ai été aveuglé par la haine, puisse-t-il me pardonner un jour.

-Draco, il l'a déjà fait, il t'aime tellement qu'il t'a pardonné de suite sans compromis. Comment te dire ? ajouta Narcissa en cherchant ses mots. Les nuits où il pleurait, chaque anniversaire de Cassie où il s'enfermait dans sa chambre, la douleur de voir tes photos dans cette maison. Tout lui rappelait toi ici, mais il aime, que dis-je ! Il adore sa fille parce qu'elle est une partie de toi, tu comprends ?

,

-Je comprends, mère, mais je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner tout le mal que j'ai fait à Harry. Cependant je peux me faire pardonner auprès de Cassie, je déplore seulement que mon ange ne porte pas mon nom.

-Cette petite s'appelle Cassie Narcissa Potter Malfoy, il n'était pas question qu'il en fut autrement, Draco. Elle est une Malfoy et quiconque la regarde ne peut dire le contraire, je suis fier de ma petite-fille, répliqua un Lucius hautain.

- En mon for intérieur je savais qu'elle était ma fille mais j'avais des doutes, je pensais que Harry avait peut-être fréquenté un autre Malfoy.

- Harry n'a qu'un homme en tête et c'est toi alors ne le déçois pas, Draco ! S'inquiéta une Narcissa émue.

-As-tu réussi ta mission fils ? Gronda Lucius pour changer de conversation et ne pas partir vers le sentimentalisme, ce qui n'était pas vraiment son truc.

-En doutiez-vous père ?

-Non, tu me ressembles trop pour ça, Draco.

-Ah ! les hommes et leur fierté, sourit Narcissa. N'y a-t-il pas autre chose dans la vie ?

-Lucius et Draco regardèrent la femme blonde comme-ci celle-ci avait sorti une énormité. Les deux hommes secouèrent la tête en se disant que décidément les femmes ne comprendraient rien à la logique masculine.

-Où est-il Draco ? S'enquit Lucius intéressé.

-Au square Grimaurd, Severus, Ewen et Albus Dumbledore sont en train de l'interroger. Je suis juste passé vous dire que tout allait bien et je retourne là-bas.

-Attends-moi Draco, je viens avec toi.

-Attendez, père, j'aimerai voir ma fille avant de repartir.

Le jeune homme blond entra dans la chambre de la petite fille et aperçut sous les draps un petit corps tressauter. Draco s'en approcha et souleva doucement un pan de tissu.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu Cassie ? Demanda le Serpentard d'une voix douce.

-Mon papa il n'est pas là, je veux qu'il revienne, pleura la fillette.

-Moi je suis là, chérie, je sais bien que je ne remplace pas ton papa mais si tu as un gros chagrin je peux te prendre dans mes bras comme lui le fait. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Oui je veux bien, Dad, et puis tu es mon papa aussi alors tu peux le faire, hein ?

-Oui je suis ton papa.

-Tu ne vas plus nous quitter, moi je veux que tu restes avec nous et puis qu'on retourne à la maison de la mer, raconta la petite fille en se serrant contre son père.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, Cassie, d'abord je retrouve Harry et ensuite nous repartons chez nous. Rendors-toi il est encore tôt je reviendrai te voir tout à l'heure tu veux bien ?

-Oui Dad.

Draco sortit de la chambre et retourna dans le salon blanc, il fit un signe à sa mère que tout allait bien et se plaça près de son père. Les deux hommes transplanèrent devant le square Grimaurd et le plus jeune frappa à la porte. C'est un Severus furieux qui leur ouvrit. L'homme leur expliqua légèrement agacé que le prisonnier ne voulait pas parler et qu'ils étaient obligés de prendre les grands moyens pour en tirer quelque chose.

-Véritasérum ? rétorqua Draco sans émotions apparentes.

-Oui, vous arrivez juste à temps tous les deux, dis-moi Draco où l'as-tu trouvé ? Personne n'y était arrivé jusqu'à maintenant.

-Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours gardé un œil sur lui. Je peux même dire que je lui ai pourri la vie, puis je l'ai perdu de vue pendant quelques années et il y a un mois je l'ai revu à Londres. Je me suis renseigné pour savoir s'il habitait toujours au même endroit et il s'avère que cet idiot a gardé le même appartement. La suite a été un jeu d'enfant.

Les trois hommes entrèrent dans la cuisine, au milieu, attaché sur une chaise, se trouvait un jeune homme de vingt-trois ans.

-Alors que donne le Véritasérum ?

-Je viens juste de lui faire boire, il n'a pas été très coopératif, mais maintenant il va parler.

Ewen s'avança près du prisonnier puis s'assit en face de lui et commença à poser des questions.

-Ton nom est bien William Jones ?

-Oui.

-Travailles-tu pour Fudge et Ombrage ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce eux qui ont fait enlever Harry ?

-Oui.

-Racontes-nous quel est leur plan ?

-Ecarter de leur chemin les hybrides et Potter.

-Ca on sait, ce qu'on veut savoir c'est pourquoi ? Dans quel but ?

-Ombrage et Fudge veulent s'approprier les territoires des vampires des loups-garous ainsi que ceux des centaures. Ils savaient que Potter ne serait pas d'accord, ils disaient que le Gryffondor défendrait toujours les opprimés et qu'à coup sûr ils l'auraient eu sur le dos.

-Qui a-t-il sur ces terres pour qu'ils en arrivent à de telles extrémités ? Interrogea Lucius.

-Les terrains regorgent de pierres de lune, avoua le jeune homme d'une voix monocorde.

-Je vois, rouspéta Severus Snape. Ces pierres valent une fortune sur le marché des potions, rien que le gramme de cette pierre est inabordable. Vous en savez quelque chose, Albus, rien que pour la préparation des potions à l'école cela prend la moitié du budget.

-Oui mon ami je sais bien, j'en venais même à me demander si je n'allais pas la retirer de la liste des ingrédients à acheter.

-Donc nous avons le mobile, les coupa le jeune Tabarley. Maintenant il faut les sortir de là.

-Monsieur Jones, où se trouve le portail ? Celui qui relie ce monde-ci à celui où sont retenus Harry et tous les autres ?

-Claire et chaude, de jaune se colore ses reflets, ses volutes reposantes tournent en spirales, sa chaleur débouche sur un puits. Trouvez-le vous trouverez la sortie ou l'entrée, c'est à vous de décider.

-C'est quoi ça ! Une énigme ?

-Je crois, Draco, qu'en effet il s'agit de la réponse en énigme, répondit le maître des potions.

-Que fait-on de lui ? il s'est évanoui cet idiot.

-Mets-le à la cave, Draco, et qu'il y reste, jette lui un sort de silence au cas où.

Le jeune blond fit léviter le corps inanimé du traître jusqu'en bas des escaliers et le jeta tête la première dans la cave. Il lança un sort de silence et ferma la porte à double tour.

Dans la cuisine tout le monde se posait la question de savoir ce qu'étaient ces volutes reposantes, les reflets jaunes, et la chaleur qui sortait d'un puits. Personne n'avait jamais vu cela à Pré-au-lard, ni dans les alentours d'ailleurs.

-Bon je repars à Poudlard ici je ne sers plus à rien, je vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour essayer de trouver où l'on peut trouver un puits qui exhale des fumées jaunes.

-Je vous accompagne, Severus, sauta sur l'occasion Ewen. A deux nous irons plus vite pour faire les recherches.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous Ewen, je sais très bien où orienter mes prospections.

-Raison de plus professeur, deux hommes valent mieux qu'un !

-D'accord, à condition de ne pas me gêner dans mon travail, râla l'irascible Snape.

-Je ne vous gênerai pas, je veux juste vous aider pas vous déranger ! Vous n'êtes vraiment pas marrant vous !

-Monsieur Tabarley, je ne suis pas là pour être marrant, cette histoire est sérieuse pas la peine que je vous le fasse remarquer. Je ne veux pas qu'Harry reste là-bas plus que nécessaire est-ce que c'est assez clair pour vous ?

Le maître des potions sortit de la maison dans une envolée de cape très snapienne. Le jeune homme courut derrière lui pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne transplane. Trop tard ! L'homme avait déjà disparu pour Poudlard.

Quel goujat ! Pensa le jeune espion. Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi désagréable et aussi adorable en même temps. Je dois être fou de vouloir à tout prix le connaître un peu mieux. Quand Ewen arriva dans la bibliothèque Severus est déjà attablé devant une dizaines de livres sur les mondes parallèles et les pays magiques.

-Vous auriez pu m'attendre, Severus, on dirait que je vous fais peur !

-Ce n'est pas un gamin comme vous qui m'impressionne, asseyez-vous, nous n'avons pas le temps pour une joute verbale, ronchonna-t-il. Cherchez dans ces livres si dans un pays il est question d'un puits qui laisse échapper des fumées jaunes.

-Vous croyez que cela ne se trouve pas ici ?

-Non, pas en Angleterre toujours, je pencherai plutôt pour un endroit magique, cherchons un monde où il y a encore des sources d'eaux sulfureuses et chargées en souffre. Trêve de bavardage cherchez donc !

Le jeune homme plongea dans les bouquins, plus un mot ne fut prononcé dans la pièce, on n'entendait seulement le bruit des pages que l'on tournait. De temps en temps le professeur de potions claquait la langue de découragement, Ewen jeta un œil vers lui et reçut en retour un regard noir. Après un long moment de silence le jeune homme poussa un cri de joie ce qui fit que Severus leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

-Qu'avez-vous trouvé pour être si exubérant ?

-Je pense que j'ai trouvé l'endroit idéale, Severus, regardez !

Le jeune homme se rapprocha du professeur laissant son souffle effleurer sa nuque, l'homme ressentit un délicieux frisson lui parcourir le corps. Par Merlin ! Le voilà qui réagissait comme un gamin boutonneux, c'était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi !

-Là ! Ici c'est le coin idéal, en Irlande, il y a encore des sources d'eaux chaudes. Le tout est de trouver le bon puits, je pense quand même que ce puits ou lac se trouve dans une cavité ou une grotte. Quand pensez-vous Severus ?

L'homme eut du mal à penser, Ewen avait posé une main sur son épaule et la lui caressait avec douceur. Severus râla après son corps qui le trahissait, il y avait tellement longtemps que quelqu'un ne l'avait pas approché ainsi. Oui ça faisait bien deux ans qu'il n'était pas sorti avec quelqu'un.

-Je pense que vous devriez cesser ce petit jeu, trouvez-vous quelqu'un de votre âge je suis trop vieux pour vous, Ewen.

-Nous y voilà ! se rebiffa le jeune homme en se redressant. Votre âge ! Je me doutais bien que vous alliez utiliser un argument aussi nul, vous ne pouvez pas simplement vous laissez aller ?

-Avec vous ? Pas question !

-Pourquoi pas avec moi, je vous déplais tant que ça ?

-Là n'est pas le propos, Ewen, vous êtes très beau et vous le savez, je….

Le jeune homme ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase qu'il s'assit sur le bureau de la bibliothèque face au maître des potions, et avant que l'homme ne proteste Ewen prit ses lèvres entre les siennes et passa ses deux mains derrière sa nuque. Severus ne bougea pas, la sensation était tellement, c'était…. Le jeune espion inséra sournoisement sa langue dans l'antre chaude du professeur, sa main caressa tendrement le torse de l'homme en noir et enfin il trouva sa place.

-Embrasse-moi, Severus, murmura Ewen contre la bouche du maître des potions.

Snape attrapa le jeune homme par les hanches et le fit asseoir sur lui à califourchon, sa bouche reprit celle d'Ewen dans un baiser à couper le souffle. Le jeune homme répondit avec ardeur et douceur en même temps, le maître des potions passa sa main sur le dos du garçon puis sur ses fesses et le rapprocha contre lui. Ewen ondulait contre Severus attisant leurs désirs, les deux hommes sentirent leur érection durcir encore plus si c'était possible, subitement saisit d'un remord le maître des potions repoussa le jeune espion sans équivoque.

-Non Ewen, ce n'est pas envisageable nous deux, il y a une trop grande différence entre nous. J'ai quarante ans et tu en as vingt-cinq, soit raisonnable et trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre et laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne veux plus que ceci se reproduise, sort d'ici et repart chez toi.

Severus se leva et rangea les livres de la bibliothèque à l'aide de sa baguette magique sans plus se préoccuper du garçon. Ewen le regarda deux secondes avant de partir à grand pas vers la sortie, le jeune homme transplana directement chez son père dans la librairie, fou de colère.

-Déjà de retour, Ewen ? demanda son père surpris de le voir déjà là.

-Oui, cet imbécile m'a rejeté, non mais qu'est-ce qu'il pense ! Que je ne sais pas ce que je veux ? Que j'ai encore quinze ans ?

-Heu ! Tu parles de qui là ? Je ne suis pas sûr de bien te suivre, fils.

-De Severus père ! Je parle de Severus. Cet idiot a dit que j'étais trop jeune pour lui.

-Trop jeune pourquoi, Ewen ?

-Bah ! Je l'ai embrassé ce soir, papa, mais il dit que je suis trop jeune pour lui. Pourtant je vois bien que je lui plais alors où est le problème ?

-Et tu vas abandonner ? Je te croyais plus persévérant.

-Ah ! ça pas question, j'ai goûté à cet homme et je n'en veux pas un autre.

-Hé bien voilà qui règle la question, fils, sourit l'homme. Ne laisse pas tomber, je sais que tu as des ressources et surtout des arguments pour le convaincre.

-Père !

-Quoi ! ce n'est pas vrai peut-être ?

-Si, et je vais les utiliser, il ne va pas résister longtemps ce Serpentard, croyez-moi….. Père ? S'enquit Ewen après un petit moment. Vous n'êtes pas choqué par la différence d'âge ?

-Non Ewen, l'amour n'a pas de frontière, Severus est quelqu'un de très bien, je pense que ta jeunesse lui fait peur, prouve-lui qu'il n'y a pas de quoi avoir d'appréhension et si tu es sûr de toi, alors vas-y fonce.

Le matin suivant, la réunion qui se déroula au square Grimaurd se passa dans un vacarme invraisemblable. Severus venait d'annoncer que le puits se situait pas très loin d'ici, en Irlande exactement. Albus proposa d'envoyer deux hommes sur place pour voir ce qu'il en était, le maître des potions offrit de s'y rendre dès demain, juste le temps de préparer quelques affaires et quelques fioles de potions. Albus satisfait demanda candidement à Ewen d'accompagner le professeur, partir seul n'était pas prudent par les temps qui couraient.


	10. Le portail

10 Le portail.

Pré-au-lard, la nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment déjà. Une ombre furtive se déplaçait en silence. L'homme ne voulait pas se faire repérer, il s'arrêta, guetta une silhouette ou un passant. Personne tant mieux ! A l'aide de sa baguette il lança un sort sur la serrure du magasin et sans perdre de temps vola des sachets de graines pour le potager.

Que voilà un drôle de voleur qui dédaignait la caisse et prenait des graines pour son jardin !

Sans un bruit l'homme repartit aussitôt en oubliant de refermer la porte. Bah ! tant pis, se dit-il, de toute façon personne ne saura que c'était lui qui était venu ce soir. L'ombre retourna dans la forêt interdite et disparut subitement.

Au square Grimaurd Severus discutait âprement avec Albus, les deux hommes n'étaient pas d'accord sur un certain sujet.

-Albus, trouvez quelqu'un d'autre pour remplacer ce jeune homme, je ne pars pas avec lui.

-Pourquoi cela Severus, il n'y a pas meilleur dans sa profession ! Ewen est digne de confiance et tout à fait apte à remplir cette mission avec vous. Arrêtez de faire votre tête de mule, partez tous les deux et sans discuter.

-Et moi je n'ai rien à dire ? Protesta Ewen.

-Non, répondirent dans un bel ensemble Severus et Albus.

-D'accord il vient avec moi, capitula le maître des potions râleur. Demain matin huit heures, monsieur Tabarley, je vous attendrais aux grilles de Poudlard. Prenez juste un sac avec quelques affaires de rechange, nous allons voyager léger.

-J'y serais, professeur Snape, je ne suis jamais arrivé en retard à un rendez-vous.

-Ceci n'est pas un rendez-vous, c'est une mission très importante tâchez de vous en rappeler, jeune homme.

-Pas la peine d'être désagréable, je connais mon travail, personne n'a jamais eu à s'en plaindre.

-Très bien, nous nous verrons demain alors, Tabarley, fulmina Severus en tournant les talons.

-Excusez-le, Ewen, dit Lucius. Harry compte beaucoup pour Severus, le savoir en danger le met hors de lui. Ce sont deux amis qui prennent soin l'un de l'autre depuis la fin de Voldemort. Ils en ont supporté vous savez entre les tortures et la recherche des horcruxes, et ce n'est rien de le dire je vous assure !

-Je comprends mieux, merci de m'en avoir parlé, ce n'est pas évident de comprendre Severus.

Le matin suivant Ewen et Severus se retrouvèrent en Irlande dans la région des lacs souterrains. La matinée se passa à visiter toutes les cavernes et grottes des environs. Ce n'est qu'en fin de soirée qu'ils aperçurent une caverne bien cachée derrière de multiples rochers grâce aux reflets qui en émanaient. Ewen et Severus se glissèrent à travers les blocs de pierre et arrivèrent dans une cavité. Le spectacle qui les attendait était merveilleux, l'eau miroitait sur les parois en de million de couleurs on ne savait par quel prodige. Le silence était incroyable et ils virent bien quelques fumeroles jaunâtres s'élever du lac. Ce pouvait-il que les disparus soient passés par là ?

-Ce n'est pas possible, pensa tout haut Severus, ils étaient trop nombreux, on ne pouvait faire passer autant de personne par ici. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche !

-Alors nous pensons tous les deux la même chose, Severus, tu veux que je te dise ? Nous sommes tombés dans un piège, ajouta Ewen fataliste.

-Monsieur Snape, monsieur Tabarley ! Dit une voix d'homme que le maître des potions reconnut immédiatement. Je ne vous aurais pas cru aussi naïfs, cela a été un jeu d'enfant de vous amener là où je le voulais.

-Fudge ou peut-être devrais-je dire, Scrimgeour, que voulez-vous et pourquoi cette mise en scène ?

-Mon cher professeur, vous tuer bien évidement ! Je ne veux pas que vous compromettiez mon plan, et la petite vermine qui vous accompagne va subir le même sort bien entendu.

Ewen et Severus sortirent leur baguette et la pointèrent sur le faux ministre.

-Tut, tut, messieurs, regardez donc derrière vous. Pris entre deux feux, qu'allez-vous faire ?

Severus jeta un œil derrière Ewen et aperçut un autre homme qui les tenait en joue avec sa baguette. Discrètement du regard il indiqua à Ewen qu'il s'occupait du faux Fudge, le jeune homme cligna de l'œil lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait saisi. Dans un bel ensemble et aussi vite qu'ils le purent les deux hommes lancèrent un sort mortel sur leurs deux assaillants. Le faux Fudge tomba raide mort, tandis que Jasper, l'un des anciens agresseurs de Draco, plongea dans l'eau tête la première, pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard flottant entre les spirales de fumées à l'odeur de souffre, mort lui aussi.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda le maître des potions au jeune espion qui rangeait sa baguette.

-Oui, t'inquiéterais-tu pour moi, Severus ?

-Tais-toi, sale gosse ! Je ne suis pas inquiet, dépêche-toi nous partons de suite pour Poudlard.

-J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça, Sev, ton côté autoritaire me donne des frissons, susurra-t-il.

Le professeur ne répondit pas à la provocation, dans un geste agacé il prit le morveux dans ses bras et transplana devant l'école.

Pendant ce temps dans une petite maison perdue entre bois et landes, des hommes se préparaient à souper. Harry fit léviter les assiettes sur la table, Cornelius sortit du four un pain cuit à point, l'odeur en était délicieuse. Yanis et Remus s'assirent impatients de manger le bon ragoût de légumes que le jeune homme avait cuisiné. Cornelius bouda un peu, quand même il aurait pu lui demander avant de cueillir les choux ! Il avait fallu qu'il parle un peu aux légumes pour excuser Harry. Il leur avait expliqué que le jeune homme ne savait pas qu'il leur faisait mal, mais qu'à la place il allait remettre des jeunes plants dès demain.

-Ah je n'en peux plus, soupira le loup-garou repu. J'ai trop mangé. Qui veut une bonne tisane ? Non, non, Cornelius, ne vous levez pas, je vais le faire.

Remus partit vers le fourneau y posa une casserole pleine d'eau et chercha dans les pots les feuilles de tisane. Le loup avisa un vieux sac et regarda dedans, ce qu'il y trouva le laissa perplexe. Ni vu ni connu il prit les paquets et les enfourna dans sa poche. Finalement il trouva la tisane, en mit une bonne poignée dans la casserole et repartit s'asseoir à table.

Le soir dans la chambre Remus sortit les paquets de graine de sa poche devant un Harry et Yanis surpris d'un tel geste.

-Tu vas te mettre toi aussi à la plantation, Rem, le chambra Harry en rigolant.

-Non Harry, la question que tu dois poser est : Où Fudge a trouvé ces sachets de graines, il me semble que dans cet endroit il n'y a pas de magasin qui s'appelle « A la plantation sorcière »

-Mais ça se trouve à Pré-au-lard ! S'exclama Harry ! Peut-être les avait-il dans sa poche quand il s'est fait enlever ?

-Harry, il y a une cinquantaine de ces petits sachets dans la cuisine, et tu crois que la seule chose qu'il a faite le jour où il a été enlevé c'est de se remplir les poches de graines ? Et les casseroles et les assiettes, hein ?

-Mais que je suis bête, bien sûr, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant !

-Moi je crois, se fâcha Yanis, que cet homme nous cache quelque chose, et s'il pouvait vraiment aller à Pré-au-lard ? Et s'il avait trouvé le portail par hasard et qu'il s'en serve pour aller chercher ce qu'il a besoin. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il n'en a pas profité pour s'enfuir ?

-Vu le petit vélo qu'il a dans la tête je pense qu'il n'a même pas conçut cette possibilité, s'agaça Remus qui n'en revenait pas.

-D'accord, d'accord, souffla Harry énervé. Remus descends et prends le reste des sachets.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Yanis perplexe.

-Quand il va se rendre compte qu'il n'a plus rien dans son sac, il va faire quoi à ton avis ?

-Oh mais oui! Il va retourner là bas, on aura plus qu'à le suivre et il nous mènera tout droit au portail. Harry tu es un génie !

-N'exagère pas, Yanis, j'ai quand même deux amis formidables qui m'apportent une aide précieuse. Bon, il va se rendre compte de la disparition de ses graines demain. Nous avons donc le temps de recevoir Monsieur de Fragalone comme prévu demain matin, Yanis tu surveilles discrètement Cornelius et Remus et moi on s'occupe du vampire.

Les trois hommes se couchèrent mais Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le jeune homme se disait qu'il allait tout faire pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases avec son dragon, la dernière fois ils avaient passé une nuit très torride. Le jeune homme se rappelait leurs ébats et c'est sur ses souvenirs très brûlants qu'Harry finit par s'endormir complètement épuisé avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Le matin suivant vers les dix heures trente les quatre hommes virent arriver une petite troupe, en tête se trouvait un Ulrik de Fragalone magnifiquement vêtu d'une tunique qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux mollets sur un pantalon noir. Un lourd médaillon pendait sur sa poitrine à moitié dénudé, ses longs cheveux laissés libre se soulevaient à chaque pas, deux petites tresses de chaque côté du visage lui donnaient un air plus doux. Remus Lupin ne le quitta pas des yeux, que voilà un homme dès plus séduisant, pensa-t-il subjugué et conquis par la silhouette du vampire.

Harry s'avança vers l'homme et lui donna une franche poignée de mains. Les deux hommes discutèrent quelques secondes avant que Ulrik de Fragalone se retourna vers Remus et Yanis.

-Présentez-moi votre ami, monsieur Potter, le loup je veux dire, je connais déjà Yanis !

Remus se rapprocha et le toisa d'un œil mauvais.

-Je m'appelle Remus, vampire ! Pas le loup.

-Oh oh, le loup a des griffes !

-Et il sait s'en servir, buveur de sang, ajouta le lycan.

-Messieurs là on ne va pas s'en sortir ! Mettez vos anciennes rancunes intestines de côté ce n'est pas le moment, nous sommes tous dans la panade je vous le rappelle. Entrons dans la maison nous y serons beaucoup mieux pour y discuter.

Le chef du clan et Remus entrèrent suivis d'Harry et de Yanis. Le loup méfiant s'adossa contre la porte et regarda Fragalone, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder son ennemi assis en face de lui. Merlin ! être aussi beau ne devrait pas être permis, soupira le loup.

Ce que Remus ne savait pas c'est que le vampire pensait la même chose de lui, il avait déjà détaillé en entier le corps du lycan. Taille moyenne, cheveux châtains, des yeux ambre avec un reflet doré, un corps fin et musclé probablement couvert de cicatrices, des fesses hum, à croquer ! Voilà un homme avec qui il aimerait se retrouver dans un lit, pensa quand à lui le vampire.

La discussion se passa tranquillement et dura deux heures. Tout le monde se quitta en espérant que les lycans accepteraient de rencontrer les vampires. Alors là c'était une autre histoire, se dit Harry qui fera son possible pour que cela puisse se réaliser. Le vampire avait promis de revenir demain pour, peut-être, commencer des recherches afin de trouver le portail.

Dans la nuit Remus entendit un bruit, silencieusement le loup enfila un pantalon et des chaussures, traversa la chambre en catimini et suivit l'ombre de Fudge qui sortait de la maisonnette. Il faisait nuit noire, Remus se demandait comment l'homme arrivait à suivre le chemin, lui n'avait pas de problèmes, ses sens de loup lui procuraient une vision nocturne très affutée. Cornelius progressait d'un bon pas, apparemment il savait où il allait et s'y dirigeait tout droit.

Après deux heures de marche le ministre s'arrêta puis regarda autour de lui, soupçonneux, et entra dans le creux d'un arbre immense. Le loup-garou attendit caché derrière un grand sapin le retour de l'homme, il s'adossa en se baissant contre le tronc et ramena ses jambes contre lui.

-Vous pouvez sortir, je sais que vous êtes là ! Vampire.

-Je sais que vous savez, le lycanthrope.

-Alors pourquoi restez caché ?

-Je voulais savoir ce que vous alliez faire là tout seul dans ce coin, Remus Lupin.

- J'aime me promener le soir, pourquoi c'est interdit ?

-Je vais vous reposer ma question autrement.

-Allez-y posez-la ! J'y répondrai peut-être.

-Que faites-vous ici en pleine nuit appuyé à ce sapin ?

-Je ne sais pas si je peux vous faire confiance, monsieur de Fragalone, nous ne sommes pas amis après tout.

-Vous êtes sur mon territoire et j'aime à savoir ce qui s'y passe.

Remus plongea son regard dans celui du vampire, l'homme ne baissa pas les yeux et soutint les prunelles dorées.

-J'ai suivis Fudge jusqu'ici, il est sorti de la maison en douce et je crois savoir pourquoi, je voulais savoir où il allait exactement. Il est entré dans ce tronc et j'attends qu'il en ressorte.

Le vampire s'assit à coté de Remus et murmura sourdement.

-Vous voulez dire que ce vieux fou a probablement découvert le portail qui peut nous ramener chez nous et qu'il n'a jamais rien dit à personne ?

-C'est une possibilité en effet, admit Remus en se levant suivit du vampire.

-Je pense que quand il va revenir je vais le dépecer, gronda le vampire avec colère. Et vous qu'allez-vous faire ensuite, le lycan ?

-Quand ce fou sera assez loin, je compte vérifier si le portail nous mène bien à Pré-au-lard et retourner prévenir Harry. Ensuite vous réunir tous, les loups, les vampires et les centaures et repartir au plus vite de cet endroit. Il y a deux personnes que j'aimerai personnellement étrangler de mes mains.

-Dans ce cas je vais avec vous, cela peut-être dangereux de l'autre côté.

-Je sais me défendre vous savez, je n'ai rien d'un gentil loup.

-Et que faites-vous contre ça, monsieur le loup ?

Ulrik attrapa Remus et le plaqua contre le tronc de l'arbre avec douceur. Son corps se pressa contre celui du lycanthrope et sa bouche se posa sur les lèvres de l'homme plus petit que lui qui ne chercha pas à se dégager de son emprise.

-J'ai envie de vous embrasser depuis que je vous ai vu, susurra Ulrik.

Remus posa ses mains sur le torse de l'homme, son souffle se perdit sur la bouche du vampire, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Puis le paradis quand l'homme lui fit goûter la tiédeur de sa langue, le loup lui répondit aussitôt, l'attrapant par la nuque pour avoir le corps du vampire encore plus près du sien. Ulrik caressa de ses mains le dos de Remus et passa une main sur les fesses aguichantes frottant en même temps son érection contre celle du lycan.

Derrière eux un bruit se fit entendre, les deux hommes arrêtèrent leur exploration tout en restant enlacés. Ulrik et Remus aperçurent Fudge repartir chez lui avec un sac en toile, une fois qu'il eut disparu au loin les deux hommes se séparèrent et s'avancèrent vers le tronc de l'arbre. Le vampire prit la main du loup et tous les deux passèrent de l'autre côté du portail, Ulrik reconnut la forêt interdite tandis que Remus heureux respirait un bon coup l'air de sa forêt.

-Repartons ! Je vais avertir Harry de ce que nous avons découvert, demain vous revenez comme c'était prévu et nous discuterons de cela ensemble. Cette histoire va enfin prendre fin, nous allons retourner chez nous.

-Oui chez nous, est-ce que vous croyez que nous pourrons nous voir ? s'inquiéta un vampire pas très sûr de lui.

Le loup opina de la tête.

-J'en serai très flatté, j'habite une petite maison à Pré-au-lard et je serai heureux si vous veniez me rendre visite, lui dit-il ravi.

-Je viendrai, Remus, sourit l'homme en l'embrassant de nouveau. Je dois vous paraître bien cavalier mais vous me plaisez. D'habitude je ne saute pas sur les hommes ainsi je vous assure, avec vous il y a autre chose c'est plus… enfin vous voyez !

Après une séparation pleine de baiser, le loup entra dans la maison, pénétra dans la chambre et tomba sur Harry et Yanis qui l'attendaient de pieds ferme.

-Remus, bon sang où étais-tu parti ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre à cause de toi.

-Chut, tais-toi, Fudge vient de rentrer il n'y a pas longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, acquiesça Yanis, pourquoi cette question ?

-Je l'ai suivi.

-Oh, tu veux dire qu'il est allé là bas ? Et, vite parle, Remus !

-On a trouvé où se trouvait le portail, Harry, on est même allé voir de l'autre côté.

-Alors il débouche où ce portail ?

-Dans la forêt interdite.

-C'est qui ce « on » Rem?

-Ulrik de Fragalone, Yanis.

-Vous êtes allés tous les deux dans la forêt interdite ?

-Oui je viens de vous le dire, ne vous en faites pas demain il vient comme prévue, aussitôt que nous nous mettrons d'accord nous enverrons des messagers chez les centaures et j'avertirai les loups-garous.

-Très bonne idée, dit Harry, maintenant nous pouvons dormir, mais d'abord je pose un sort sur la porte de la chambre de Fudge au cas où il aurait l'idée de ressortir.

Une bonne odeur de thé réveilla Harry et Yanis, les deux hommes se levèrent très en forme, ben oui aujourd'hui ils allaient retourner chez eux. Le jeune homme descendit le premier, enfin le premier ! N'oublions pas Remus qui était déjà dans la cuisine et qui attendait impatiemment son vampire.


	11. Retrouvaille

11 Retrouvaille.

A dix heures ils arrivèrent, Yanis les aperçut au bout du chemin, cette fois-ci ils étaient une dizaine, sombres et magnifiques. Yanis le reconnaissait volontiers Ulrik était le plus bel homme qu'il avait jamais vu. Harry les fit entrer dans la maisonnette et à l'aide de sa baguette multiplia les chaises et ferma la porte d'un sort puissant pour que Cornelius ne puisse fuir. Le jeune homme douta que l'ancien ministre songea seulement à fuir sinon il l'aurait fait depuis un bon moment.

-Cornelius venez-vous asseoir, demanda Harry, j'ai une question à vous poser.

-Oui, que voulez-vous me demander ?

-Hier soir vous êtes bien sorti, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je suis allé chercher des graines pour le potager !

L'homme ne chercha même pas à mentir, preuve qu'il était légèrement atteint, pensa Harry.

-Dites-moi, Cornelius, où êtes-vous allé les chercher ?

L'homme se tordit les mains, angoissant comme ce n'était pas permis.

-Je ne peux pas le dire, vous allez crier après moi et me prendre mes sachets, soupira-t-il.

-Non, dit Harry, il n'est pas question de vous faire du mal, je veux juste savoir où vous allez quand vous passez dans ce tronc d'arbre ?

-Dans la forêt interdite, je sais que j'aurais dû vous le dire, dit Cornelius rapidement. Tout ce que je demande c'est ma maison, un potager et des amis. Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas. Les autres vont me tuer vous savez ! Ils sont méchants.

-Il est évident que cet homme n'a plu toute sa tête, laissons-le tranquille, décida Ulrik tout en prenant la main de Remus dans la sienne.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva le jeune homme en levant un sourcil en direction du loup. Nous allons avertir les autres habitants de ce monde et quitter cet endroit.

-Ben et moi ? Demanda Cornelius.

-Vous venez avec nous, vous allez récupérer votre maison et planter ce que vous voulez dans votre jardin, et puis vous n'aurez plus à voler dans les magasins, Fudge, je ferais en sorte que vous ayez tout ce que vous voulez.

-Remus, tu peux prévenir les loups ! Yanis les centaures, monsieur de Fragalone je vous laisse avertir les vôtres, rendez-vous ici. Nous avons toute la journée pour évacuer ce lieu.

Le lycanthrope acquiesça et sortit de la maison suivit de la horde de vampire. Ulrik attira son futur amant un peu plus loin, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Remus, j'ai pensé à toi toute la nuit, murmura Ulrik en lui caressant la joue. Je vais être très occupé aujourd'hui mais j'ai bien l'intention de te garder pour moi tout seul ensuite, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Je dis que je suis d'accord, les autres vont dire que nous allons trop vite tu sais ! Mais je n'en fous, je suis bien dans tes bras.

-Allez va vite prévenir les loups, plus vite ce sera fait plus vite tu seras avec moi.

Les centaures virent arriver Remus avec colère, ils n'aimaient pas qu'un étranger pénètre ainsi chez eux. Le loup-garou s'arrêta et demanda à parler à leur chef, sous la menace des flèches que les centaures pointaient sur lui Remus ne bougea plus.

-Remus ! Que fais-tu là ? Baissez vos armes mes frères, le loup est des nôtres.

-Firenze mon ami, toi aussi tu es ici ?

-Oui, je suis le chef de cette horde, Bane, cet idiot, est mort en voulant fuir et nous abandonner à notre sort.

-Je suis venu vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle, nous avons trouvé le portail pour repartir chez nous. Est-ce que vous êtes du voyage mon ami ?

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une tu t'en doutes ! Qui est avec toi ?

-Harry est là ainsi que Yanis, j'ai averti les vampires et les loups-garous, nous nous rassemblons chez Fudge tous ensembles aujourd'hui. Quelqu'un vous montrera où se situe le portail.

-Comment l'avez-vous découvert ? Nous l'avons nous-mêmes cherché pendant des jours sans rien trouver.

-Oh grâce au ministre, je t'expliquerais plus tard, je repars là bas ils ont besoin de moi, rassemblez-vous et venez aussi vite que vous pouvez.

-Très bien, je rassemble le troupeau et nous arrivons aussitôt que nous pourrons. Remus merci de nous avoir averti aussi vite.

De retour à la maisonnette le lycan vit que le rassemblement avait déjà commencé. Harry discutait avec un tout jeune homme de seize ans à peine et le serra dans ses bras.

-Comment cela c'est-il passé avec les centaures, Rem ? demanda le survivant visiblement émue.

-Bien je dois dire, leur chef est un ami commun, dis-moi Harry qui est ce jeune homme ?

-Oh tu sais l'enfant qui avait disparu de Poudlard ? Et bien c'est lui, c'est un loup c'est pour cela qu'il a été enlevé par Ombrage. Alors dis-moi qui est cet ami commun ?

-Firenze, il est le chef du troupeau de centaures, je pense qu'avec lui la vie sera plus facile dans la forêt interdite.

-Oui et puis toi qui est ami, ou devrais-je dire petit-ami avec le chef des vampires, tout ira pour le mieux, non ?

-Tu trouves que l'on va trop vite, lui et moi ?

-Non Rem, il se trouve que je suis heureux que tu aies enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui te plaise vraiment.

-Même si c'est un vampire ?

-Oui, même si c'est un vampire, Quand l'amour est présent qu'est-ce que cela peut faire que celui qu'on aime est vampire, loup-garou ou une espèce de petit con arrogant hein ! Dis-moi, Remus ? J'aime Draco malgré ce qu'il m'a fait subir, un autre l'aurait rejeté ou aurait cherché à se venger, mais moi je l'aime tu comprends. Alors ce n'est pas moi qui vais te jeter la pierre. Vous serez toujours les bienvenues chez moi tu le sais !

-Merci Harry, souffla l'homme en lui donnant une accolade fraternelle.

-Alors aussitôt que j'ai le dos tourné tu en profites pour sauter dans les bras d'un autre homme, Remus ? Gronda une voix menaçante.

Harry et le lycan se retournèrent subitement pour apercevoir un vampire qui les toisait de toute sa hauteur.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Monsieur de Fragalone, se défendit le jeune sorcier en souriant. Je félicitais Remus pour son choix, rien de plus, il est comme un père pour moi.

-Je sais bien monsieur Potter, il n'empêche qu'il est à moi et que je n'aime pas que quelqu'un d'autre le serre contre lui.

-Ulrik, dit Remus attendri de la jalousie de son vampire. Veux-tu que je passe le reste de la journée avec toi, nous travaillerons ensemble et ça te permettra de garder un œil sur mes fréquentations, demanda le loup en évitant de ricaner.

En faite j'étais venu pour ça, si tu es d'accord. J'ai averti mon clan que tu es un lycan et qu'il n'est pas question de te faire du mal. Je leur ai dit que nous étions ensemble.

-Alors allons-y, retournons là-bas et ramenons le reste de ton clan ici.

-Hé bien il est jaloux ce vampire ! Rigola Yanis. Harry je te propose d'amener les loups-garous au portail cela fera moins de monde ici, les centaures et les vampires suivront. J'aimerais que tu passes le premier avec Cornelius.

-D'accord, de toute façon tout est mis en place pour que tous sortent d'ici dans la journée.

Dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard Severus et Albus discutaient de la recherche du portail. Ewen s'assit dans un fauteuil et attendit que les deux hommes finissent de discuter. Ses yeux curieux détaillèrent la silhouette de l'homme en noir, le jeune homme aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'il y avait dessous les robes, promesse de plaisir certainement. Severus sentit le regard d'Ewen sur lui et lança un regard furieux dans sa direction. Le jeune espion loin de se démonter accentua son regard et laissa un léger sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres tout en fixant le postérieur du maître des potions.

-Nous discuterons de cela plus tard, Severus, s'excusa le vieil homme fatigué. La nuit a été longue pour vous deux. Allez donc vous reposer, nous en reparlerons tous les trois plus tard dans la journée mon ami.

L'homme en noir sortit du bureau et partit à grandes enjambées dans les couloirs du château. Derrière lui Ewen essaya de le rattraper en vain, Severus entra dans ses appartements et ferma la porte d'un sort pour que le morveux entêté ne le suive pas.

-Non mais ! Grogna Severus tout haut en jetant sa cape sur le lit. Là je vais prendre une bonne douche et oublier ce gamin une fois pour toute. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à me poursuivre ainsi ?

-Je te veux toi, Severus, avoua le jeune homme en entrant dans la chambre après avoir ouvert la porte sans difficulté. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas aussi je t'ai écrit un parchemin, lis-le s'il te plaît.

-Sort d'ici ! Hurla le professeur de potions hors de lui. Je ne veux pas de toi, je ne t'aime pas, tu comprends ce qu'on te dit. Je. Ne. T'aime. Pas. Tu as compris cette fois-ci ?

Ewen regarda l'homme en colère. Ce pouvait-il qu'il dise vrai ? Mais lui il l'aimait ! Le jeune espion se dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, il posa le parchemin sur le lit, fit demi-tour et sans un mot sortit de la chambre.

Severus prit une douche, mais il ne put s'empêcher de revoir le visage du jeune homme effondré. Celui-ci était comme détruit, il n'y avait plus de vie dans ses beaux yeux d'ambres. Le maître des potions sortit de la douche en vitesse, ne prit pas le temps d'enfiler un vêtement et se jeta sur la missive.

« Severus, j'ai envie de dire mon amour. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par un autre homme à ce point, j'en suis déstabilisé. J'aime tout en toi, ton caractère ronchon et entier, tes sautes d'humeur tes regards noirs qui me font craquer, ta bouche qui m'attire comme un aimant, que dire de tout le reste ? Tu me trouves trop jeune et alors quelle importance ! Moi je ne te trouve pas trop vieux. Je veux partager ma vie avec toi, je veux me réveiller chaque matin à tes côtés et sentir ton corps se presser contre le mien. Je veux sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour avec passion. Je veux passer mes mains sur ta peau et en goûter la douceur. Je t'aime Severus.

L'homme assit au bord du lit sentit ses épaules s'affaisser, par Merlin quel idiot ! D'un bond le maître des potions se leva, s'habilla d'un pantalon noir et d'un polo vert, enfila par-dessus un long manteau, attrapa sa baguette et déboula de Poudlard en courant et transplana devant une certaine librairie. L'homme respira un bon coup, traversa la route et entra dans le magasin.

La petite sonnette avertie le propriétaire que quelqu'un venait de rentrer. Severus ne vit personne venir, il se dirigea vers l'arrière de la librairie dans le sanctuaire de Travis Tabarley. Le Serpentard aperçut Ewen et son père qui discutaient, le plus jeune près du feu tournait le dos à Severus qui entra dans la pièce en silence. Le père du garçon fit un signe silencieux au maître des potions qu'il allait les laisser seul pour s'expliquer, l'homme sortit et referma la porte derrière eux sans faire de bruit.

-Je suis désolé, Ewen.

Le jeune espion se retourna et avisa Severus derrière lui, celui-ci le regarda intensément.

-Que fais-tu là ? Je croyais que tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi, Severus.

-J'ai lu ta lettre.

-Et tu es venu pour te moquer de moi ? Ou bien pour voir à quel point tu m'as fait mal, hé bien tu vois tu as réussi, alors maintenant tu peux partir, je ne te retiens pas.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises, je ne suis pas venu pour me foutre de toi. Je ne me laisse pas approcher facilement tu as pu t'en rendre compte, ma vie n'a pas toujours était une partie de plaisir, j'ai souvent était déçu par les hommes que j'ai fréquenté. Comment te dire, quand tu m'as fait du rentre dedans au début j'en ai été flatté, puis intéressé, enfin bref mes sentiments ont évolué, j'ai vu que de ton côté c'était sérieux aussi. Disons que j'ai un peu paniqué.

-Toi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je me suis dit que forcement un jour ou l'autre tu allais partir avec quelqu'un de plus jeune. Je souffrirais encore une fois, mais te perdre sera ma fin tu comprends ?

Le jeune Ewen s'approcha de Severus et dans un sourire lui demanda si par hasard il est amoureux de lui.

-Tu connais la réponse, morveux.

-Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, Severus, une fois s'il te plaît juste une fois pour moi !

Le maître des potions serra le plus jeune contre lui et susurra dans son oreille les mots tant attendus.

-Je t'aime Ewen, je n'en aimerais pas un autre autant que toi je t'aime, mon amour.

Le jeune homme fou de joie sauta au cou de son Severus et l'embrassa avec passion. Le maître des potions répondit au baiser avec ferveur, les deux hommes ne firent plus qu'un tant leurs corps étaient imbriqués l'un dans l'autre.

-Rentre avec moi à Poudlard, Ewen.

-Tu ne me l'aurais pas demandé je te suivais quand même tu sais, maintenant plus moyen que je te laisse seul ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, Sev.

-Tout va bien je peux entrer ?

-Papa ! Tu es là depuis quand ?

-Travis, je t'enlève ton fils, nous avons une mission à finir et une relation à commencer, ajouta le maître des potions en resserrant son étreinte sur le jeune homme.

-Je vous souhaite bonne chance tous les deux, ça me fait plaisir que vous vous entendiez de nouveau. Cela m'évitera d'aller te mettre du plomb dans la cervelle, Severus, revenez me voir de temps en temps.

-Merci Travis, je vais prendre soin de ton fils.

Les deux hommes transplanèrent pour Poudlard et se rendirent dans le bureau d'Albus, celui-ci discutait avec Hagrid qui affirmait avoir vu la nuit dernière des lueurs dans la forêt interdite.

-Quels genres de lueurs, Hagrid ? Demanda Severus soudain intéressé.

-Ben je ne sais pas moi c'était dans le milieu de la nuit, de drôles de lueurs ça je vous le dis !

-Est-ce que vous en avez vu d'autre dans le cours de l'année ?

-Ben oui quelque fois, professeur Snape.

-Et pourquoi vous ne nous avez jamais prévenus ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que cela pouvait être important il s'agit sûrement du portail ! Par Merlin avec les disparitions cela aurait dû vous alerter !

-Ce qui est fait et fait, Severus, inutile de hurler après ce pauvre Hagrid, soupira le vieil homme.

-Je pars tout de suite là bas, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe.

-Tu n'y va pas seul, Ewen, je t'accompagne, ça peut-être dangereux !

-D'accord partons maintenant, nous surprendrons le ou les personnes qui activent cette arcade, ainsi nous pourrons mettre la main sur eux et leur faire avouer où se trouve Harry et tous les habitants de la forêt interdite.

-Messieurs allez-y, il est quatre heures de l'après-midi, je vous rejoins dans une heure le temps d'avertir les membres de notre équipe de se rendre là-bas. Ne prenez pas de risques inutiles ce n'est pas le moment de jouer au héros.

-Albus, nous ne sommes plus des enfants, ronchonna Severus Snape.

Les deux hommes se rendirent dans la forêt interdite accompagné de Hagrid qui leur indiqua où il avait aperçu les lueurs nocturnes.

-C'est ici, leur appris le demi-géant. Près de ce grand chêne centenaire que les lueurs apparaissent le soir.

-Nous allons attendre que quelqu'un l'active et nous pourrons lui mettre la main dessus, assura Severus avec colère.


	12. La réunification des peuples

11 La réunification des peuples.

Le maître des potions n'avait pas sitôt fini sa phrase que des étincelles sortirent de l'intérieur de l'arbre et qu'une large ouverture se déchira en son centre. Severus et Ewen se reculèrent et sortirent leur baguette tandis que le géant pointa son arbalète en direction des bruits de voix qui provenaient de l'arbre.

Les trois hommes, éberlués, n'en crurent pas leurs yeux quand ils virent Harry suivit de Fudge passer le tronc du chêne en discutant tranquillement.

-Harry, Harry, c'est bien toi morveux ! Où étais-tu passé, par Merlin ? Est-ce que vous êtes seul ? Où sont les autres ?

-Tout va bien, Severus, ils arrivent ils sont juste derrière moi.

-Ils sont tous là ? S'enquit Ewen. Les centaures, les loups et les vampires ?

-Oui tous, en ce moment ils finissent de se rassembler, d'ici une heure tout le monde sera passé de ce côté du portail.

-Mais comment avez-vous trouvé la sortie ? Interrogea le maître des potions étonné et ravi en même temps de revoir son ami.

-Grâce au ministre, Sev, quand je vous raconterais vous n'allez pas en revenir, c'est incroyable !

Les hommes virent sortir du tronc des centaures suivit des vampires et des loups-garous. Tout ce petit monde mélangé en consterna plus d'un. Sur ces entrefaits Albus arriva accompagné des membres de son équipe.

-Qu'avez-vous fait, messieurs, pour les faire revenir ? Demanda le vieil homme à Severus et Ewen.

-Rien, Albus, quand nous sommes arrivés les lueurs sont apparues et Harry est sorti du tronc avec le ministre.

-Harry vous a dit où il se trouvait prisonnier ?

-Non pas encore, allons d'abord au château, monsieur le directeur, proposa Ewen. Nous y serons mieux pour discuter.

-Oui, mon ami, vous avez raison, que tout le monde nous suivent, une collation sera servi. Mon cher Cornelius venez donc avec moi, racontez-moi comment vous vous êtes retrouvé de l'autre côté de ce portail.

Une longue procession hétéroclite avança vers Poudlard, les loups-garous côtoyaient les vampires ainsi que les centaures. Albus jeta un œil derrière lui et sourit entre sa barbe.

-Pas la peine de cacher votre joie, Albus, on voit bien que vous êtes heureux que tous les peuples s'entendent, pour une fois !

-Hé bien oui, mon cher Severus, vous ne pouvez imaginer depuis combien de temps j'attendais ce moment.

-Oh ! si je le sais, vous avez toujours prôné l'entente entre toutes les races sorcières et magiques confondues.

Le maître des potions prit cinq minutes pour envoyer un message par la cheminée de Poudlard vers le manoir Malfoy. Draco sera heureux de revoir son compagnon, et le père de sa fille sain et sauf.

Le regard de Severus fit le tour de la salle, il était satisfait pour ses amis que tout se finisse bien. L'homme vit arriver Draco et Cassie par une des cheminées de l'école, voilà qui allait rendre Harry heureux, il allait enfin les serrer dans ses bras.

L'homme en noir entrevit Ewen au fond de la salle discutant avec des centaures, leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. Le maître des potions se dirigea vers lui et tendit une main que le jeune homme attrapa avec plaisir, ensemble ils sortirent de l'école de sorcellerie et se retrouvèrent dans le manoir du Serpentard.

-Très jolie maison, Severus, je ne savais pas que tu possédais une demeure familiale !

Le jeune homme admira la pièce où il se trouvait, le Serpentard ne lui laissa pas le temps de regarder la décoration qu'il attrapa le jeune homme par la taille et le colla contre lui.

-Toute la journée j'ai rêvé du moment où je te tiendrais dans mes bras, chuchota le maître des potions. Goûter à ta bouche si purpurine et te prendre avec ardeur.

-Là tu vois, amour, nous pouvons faire tout ce que tu veux, souffla le jeune homme en dénudant son futur amant.

Deux secondes après des gémissements s'échappèrent de la chambre où Severus les avait fait transplaner. Le sorcier tint fermement Ewen et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, celui-ci lui répondit avec autant de passion, leurs mains se découvraient courant sur le corps de l'un et de l'autre, les robes et les chemises volèrent à travers la chambre. Quand il ne resta plus rien sur leurs deux corps Severus emmena son amour sur le lit, découvrant pour la première fois sa peau avec sa langue, passant délicatement de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule, mordillant ses tétons l'un après l'autre revenant ensuite pour un autre baiser amoureux.

Ewen sous lui se tordait de plaisir, les deux hommes sentaient leurs envies plus puissantes, plus waouh ! Le maître des potions descendit le long du ventre plat d'Ewen laissant une traînée de feu sur la peau tendre et quand sa bouche prit le sexe dressé du jeune homme entièrement, un râle rauque et puissant jaillit de la gorge de son jeune amant sous la sensation de plaisir.

Après plusieurs va-et-vient sa semence envahit le palais de l'homme qui reprit les lèvres d'Ewen dans un autre baiser langoureux. D'un geste le professeur fit venir le lubrifiant et s'en enduisit les doigts et le sexe gorgé de sang. Il écarta les jambes de son amant et l'agrippa par les hanches puis l'homme le pénétra lentement appréciant la chaleur de son jeune compagnon.

Après quelques secondes de répit Severus commença un mouvement vieux comme le monde. Le corps des deux hommes se cognait frénétiquement leur arrachant des cris passionnés. Le maître des potions saisit en main le membre du jeune homme et imprima le même mouvement que ses coups de butoir. La sueur coula sur leur peau luisante, les deux hommes lâchèrent leur plaisir dans un dernier coup de rein et épuisés se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre. Les deux sorciers se réveilleront plusieurs fois dans la nuit pour laisser leur corps refaire connaissance.

Pendant ce temps dans la grande salle à manger de Poudlard, les elfes ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Des centaines d'hommes et de femmes se servirent de pâtisseries et de sandwichs dans de grands plateaux, le jus de citrouille coula à flot ainsi que la bièraubeurre. Les centaures avaient préféré rester dehors, seul Firenze discuta avec Harry et Sakelbot des nouvelles règles que le mi-homme mi-cheval devait mettre au point.

Fudge dans son coin se demanda quand est-ce qu'il pourra retourner chez lui pour commencer à planter ses chers légumes. Amelia Bones apprit par Sakelbot que Dolorès Ombrage venait d'être arrêté par les aurors et conduite immédiatement à la prison d'Azkaban.

-Voilà une bonne chose de faite, sourit Harry, cette punaise ne nous embêtera plus avant un long moment.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, murmura une voix derrière le Gryffondor.

Le survivant se retourna et aperçut Draco tenant par la main une petite fille qui se précipita vers son père en courant.

-Papa, cria la fillette. T'étais où dit ? Dad m'a dit que tu allais revenir mais moi je croyais que non.

-Ma chérie, tu vois je suis revenu, rigola Harry en prenant sa fille dans ses bras et en déposant des baisers sur ses joues. Des mauvaises personnes m'ont retenu prisonnier mais dorénavant je te promets de ne plus partir.

Harry regarda Draco, celui-ci ne le quittait pas des yeux et s'approcha doucement du jeune homme brun. A quelques pas il s'arrêta ne sachant pas quoi faire. Le survivant déposa sa fille par terre puis attrapa la main que le blond s'empressa de serrer, Harry l'attira vers lui et l'étreignit contre son corps dans une étreinte pleine d'émotion et l'embrassa à pleine bouche devant l'assemblée, étonnés pour certains, et contents pour d'autres.

-Tu m'as manqué tu sais, Draco, j'ai pensé à vous deux tous les jours.

-Toi aussi tu nous as manqué, Harry. Cassie n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que tu reviennes, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je suis heureux que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous.

Le reste de la journée se passa entre retrouvaille et reconnaissance envers Harry qui se tua à leur dire que Remus et Yanis l'avaient beaucoup aidé, que c'était même le loup qui avait trouvé le portail.

Les deux jeunes hommes se promenèrent entre les derniers captifs qui retournèrent dans la forêt interdite. Cassie accroché à la main de son père et de Dad ouvrit en grand les yeux, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait des centaures.

-Harry ! L'interpella le directeur de l'école. Demain j'ai mis au point une réunion avec tous les peuples de la forêt, ta présence est réclamée par tout le monde. Pourras-tu te libérer ?

-Demain ? Oui c'est d'accord je viendrais avec Draco et Lucius, je suppose que Severus et Remus seront là ?

-Oui, ils sont conviés ainsi que Firenze et Ulrik de Fragalone et monsieur Blorow Alexander.

Le vieil homme sauta littéralement sur place tellement il était heureux de voir les différentes races se rassembler autour d'une table.

-Contenez votre joie, Albus, ce ne sera pas aussi facile que vous le croyez. Les vampires et les loups-garous doivent faire face à une rancune vieille de plusieurs centaines d'années, enfin avec Ulrik et Remus comme compagnon je ne me fais pas de souci c'est plutôt du côté des loups que je m'inquiète.

-Moi j'ai discuté avec Alexander Blorow et cet homme m'a paru très désireux de mettre de côté toutes les rivalités existantes avec les vampires, leur dit Draco. Il m'a d'ailleurs avoué que dans le clan d'Ulrik de Fragalone il avait aperçu un superbe mâle qu'il inviterait bien chez lui.

-C'est quoi un mâle, papa ? S'enquit une petite voix enfantine.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Draco.

-C'est rien ma chérie, se rattrapa le blond, juste un mot comme ça. Ben tiens ! En parlant d'hommes superbes, où se trouvent Le lycan et le suceur de sang ?

-Draco ! Tu ne peux pas dire Remus et Ulrik comme tout le monde ?

Les deux hommes s'étaient éclipsés il y avait une heure déjà pour se diriger vers Pré-au-lard dans la petite maison de Remus. Ils avaient été suivis par deux guerriers du clan qui avaient en charge de protéger leur chef, celui-ci leur ordonna de rester dehors et de ne laisser entrer personne sous aucun prétexte.

Ulrik regarda le salon de son hôte décoré avec beaucoup de goût, bien sûr ici pas de luxe, Remus n'en avait pas les moyens. Mais que lui importait la pauvreté du lycan du moment qu'il pouvait le tenir dans ses bras.

-Tu es superbe, Remus, il y avait tellement longtemps que j'attendais quelqu'un comme toi !

Le professeur de défense se laissa enlacer par le magnifique vampire se demandant encore ce que l'homme lui trouvait. Une main se faufila sous sa chemise et caressa son dos jusqu'à la chute de ses reins sensibles mais alors très sensibles. Ulrik souleva Remus qui entoura sa taille de ses jambes, leur deux corps se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre se faisant frictionner leurs membres très excités, leur bouches ne se quittèrent plus, les langues se redécouvrirent dans une danse très sensuelle.

-J'aime entendre tes gémissements Remus, tu me rends fou de désir, avoua le vampire. Allons dans un endroit plus adapté j'ai envie de te faire l'amour dans un lit pas sur un canapé. Je veux te voir allonger complètement nu sous moi, susurra Ulrik dans l'oreille de son loup entièrement prêt à faire tout ce que le vampire lui demandait.

Remus enlaça le vampire et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans une chambre un étage plus haut. Un grand lit n'attendait plus qu'eux, ce que les deux amants comprirent puisqu'ils se jetèrent dessus en se déshabillant mutuellement dans un mélange de bras et de jambes. Ulrik admira le corps de l'homme plus petit que lui qui se mordait la lèvre un peu embarrassé que quelqu'un voit ses cicatrices. Le loup avait eu peu d'amant justement à cause de ça, ce n'était pas qu'il en avait honte seulement des hommes s'étaient détournés de lui à cause de ces marques horribles. Remus se sentit gêné sous le regard de braise d'un vampire qui affichait une érection des plus tendue.

-Je ne veux pas que tu aies honte de toi, Remus, ne dis pas le contraire je le sens au fond de ton cœur, moi je te trouve sublime, mon amour, et ce n'est pas tes cicatrices qui vont m'empêcher de te faire l'amour. Regarde comme j'ai envie de toi ! Ajouta l'homme en reprenant la bouche du lycan dans un baiser sulfureux.

-Ulrik ! Souffla Remus en sentant une main descendre vers ses fesses.

Le vampire inséra un doigt dans l'intimité de son amant puis deux, le loup poussa des râles qui firent durcir encore plus si c'était possible le vampire qui ne voulait plus attendre. L'homme des ténèbres retira ses doigts et se plaça devant l'endroit que son corps désirait ardemment et qu'il pénétra d'un vigoureux coup de rein qui fit venir aux deux hommes un cri de pur plaisir.

Remus souleva ses hanches laissant le vampire lui mordiller la gorge, lui faisant par la même occasion un suçon qui le marquera pour quelques jours. Le chef du clan amorça un va-et-vient vigoureux, même Remus vint au devant des coups de reins de son amant s'accrochant désespérément au dos d'Ulrik, lui laissant des marques rouges sur la peau.

L'homme des ténèbres ressortit complètement de son loup et revint vigoureusement touchant de nouveau la prostate du professeur de défenses qui hurla de plaisir. Les deux hommes recouverts de sueur se libérèrent tous les deux en même temps dans un ultime râle de satisfaction. A bout de souffle ils restèrent ainsi l'un sur l'autre et dans un dernier baiser se séparèrent deux secondes, le temps de se lancer un sort de nettoyage et de se recoucher ensemble dans la chaleur de leurs bras, épuisés mais heureux.

Chez les Malfoy c'était la fête, le père de Cassie était de nouveau parmi eux. Narcissa avait fait préparer un bon dîner pour le retour du survivant. Draco passa le premier par la cheminée tenant Cassie par la main, Harry arriva derrière eux et se retrouva immédiatement dans les bras parfumé de Narcissa. Lucius, plus maître de lui, serra la main du jeune homme et lui souhaita la bienvenue d'un ton chaleureux.

-Bien sûr tu restes avec nous pour le souper, Harry ?

-Narcissa, ce serait avec plaisir mais ce soir je suis crevé, ne m'en veuillez pas, tout ce que je désire c'est de me coucher dans mon lit et de ne plus penser à rien.

Draco, déçu, ne dit rien, il avait espéré que le brun reste avec lui, mais cela ne faisait rien, il comprenait qu'il soit fatigué.

-Oh ! Lucius, demain il y a une réunion à Poudlard, j'ai dit que vous seriez présent. Je pense que nous allons vers un nouveau tournant dans le monde sorcier et je pense que vous devriez y assister.

-Je serais ravi d'y collaborer, Harry.

-Draco, tu nous accompagnes chez nous ?

Le blond releva la tête en souriant, son lion ne l'oubliait pas finalement. Harry fondit littéralement devant la joie de Draco qui ne put cacher le bonheur de l'avoir retrouvé et d'être avec lui.

Dans la petite maison de la mer, après qu'une certaine petite fille soit allée au lit, après que ses parents aient déposé un sort de silence et fermé leur porte à double tour, c'est des retrouvailles torrides qui se déroulèrent derrière la porte de la chambre des deux hommes amoureux.

Draco se dirigea vers la salle de bain et trouva son amant sous la douche passant sur son corps un savon au parfum de lilas. Le blond admira les formes d'Harry, surtout ses fesses très tentatrices.

-Arrête de me mater, Draco, vient plutôt me rejoindre sous la douche et me savonner le dos.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier, en deux secondes il se retrouva nu et sauta dans la douche se collant indécemment au survivant qui l'attrapa dans ses bras, ravi de voir son Serpentard aussi empressé. Harry prit la bouche de Draco voracement mélangeant leurs langues dans un ballet très érotique, leurs mains s'égarèrent sur leurs corps mouillés.

-Tu m'as manqué, Draco, j'ai pensé à toi tout le temps.

Draco ne répondit pas, il passa une main entre les jambes de son amant et tomba à genou. Harry retint son souffle quand le blond suçota son gland pourpre et sensible.

-Draco, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps j'ai trop envie de toi !

Le blond prit le sexe entièrement dans sa bouche et s'agrippa aux hanches du brun l'empêchant de bouger.

-Draco, je t'en prie laisse-moi venir ! Je ne vais plus tenir.

Le Serpentard lâcha les hanches de son amant et débuta un va-et-vient sensuel, laissant le gland buter au fond de sa gorge. Harry tout à son plaisir amorça un mouvement très ample et se libéra dans un cri sur la langue de Draco qui avala la semence en se léchant les lèvres. Le Griffondor s'adossa contre le mur essayant de reprendre ses esprits tandis que le blond se coula contre lui et reprit sa bouche dans un baiser, hum ! Délicieux, sulfureux. Harry n'avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

Draco n'en avait pas fini, il retourna Harry contre la faïence de la douche et inséra entre ses fesses un de ses doigts faisant gémir son amant de douleur et de plaisir mêlé.

-Prends-moi, Draco, je n'en peux plus d'attendre !

-Patience, chéri, laisse-moi profiter de ton corps, je veux caresser ton ventre, pouvoir embrasser ton épaule, sucer la peau de ton cou, je t'aime, mon amour, et je vais te le prouver toute la nuit.

Harry poussa un râle de plaisir quand Draco le pénétra, sans attendre le blond entama de vigoureux coups de reins tenant son amant par les hanches pour avoir plus de prise.

-Caresse-toi, Harry, donne-toi du plaisir. Je veux voir ton corps se tendre sous la jouissance pendant que je te fais l'amour, fais-le pour moi, Harry, chuchota le blond à l'oreille de son lion.

Harry obéit et prit son propre membre dans sa main, imprimant le même aller retour que Draco, et dans un bel ensemble les deux hommes se répandirent l'un dans le corps de son amant et l'autre dans sa main et dans celle de Draco qui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'agir avec le brun.

Les deux jeunes gens s'essuyèrent et se ruèrent sur leur lit pour d'autres ébats tout aussi passionnés.


	13. Vengeance

13 Vengeance.

-Harry ! Réveille-toi il est huit heures.

-Draco, je suis mort, je suis sûr que je ne vais pas pouvoir m'asseoir de la journée.

-Alors pourquoi je sens ton érection contre ma cuisse ? mon amour, dit le blond en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son lion.

-Je ne peux pas me rassasier de ton corps, mon cœur, je te signale quand même au passage que ce n'est pas ta baguette magique qui se trouve dans ce lit !

Le blond rigola et se coucha sur son tendre amant qui s'étirait.

-Harry, je peux te poser une question ?

-Demande toujours.

-A chaque fois que nous faisons l'amour tu prononces une incantation, de quoi s'agit-il ?

-C'est un sort de contraception, Draco.

-Oh ! Tu veux dire que tu pourrais retomber enceint ?

-C'est exactement ça.

-Dis, Harry, tu ne veux pas le refaire, je veux dire prononcer l'incantation ?

-Pourquoi, Draco, tu as des intentions polissonnes ?

-Polissonnes ! Je ne dirais pas ça, amour, je dirais plutôt pervers, chuchota le blond en mordillant le cou de son amant.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, Draco, nous avons rendez-vous ce matin, et ton père va nous attendre, et puis je dois m'occuper de Cassie.

-D'accord, je fais le petit-déjeuner de notre fille et pendant ce temps tu te douches, cependant, chéri, tu me devras une contrepartie !

-Et quoi donc ?

-Une soirée où tu me laisseras m'occuper entièrement de toi.

-Hum… d'accord, Draco, tu gagnes, dit Harry en prenant le Serpentard dans ses bras tout en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son blond préféré.

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Cassie entra dans la cuisine respirant la bonne odeur de crêpes que son dad venait de faire, la petite fille se mit à table et entama son petit-déjeuner avec appétit.

-Cassie ! Eh bien je vois que tu aimes les pâtisseries !

-Oui, grand-mère aussi, quelques fois l'après-midi en cachette de grand-père on va à la cuisine manger des gâteaux.

-Pourquoi en cachette ?

-Grand-père dit que le soir je ne pourrai plus souper si je mange trop de dessert.

-Il a raison mais en même temps les gâteaux c'est bon !

Draco et sa fille partirent dans un grand rire, les deux têtes blondes prirent chacun une autre crêpe et l'arrosèrent copieusement de sirop d'érable bien collant avant de l'engloutir en deux bouchées.

Harry pénétra dans la pièce les cheveux encore humide, il se jeta sur la tasse de thé que Draco lui servit et mordit à pleine dent lui aussi dans une crêpe au sucre.

-Dépêche-toi, ma chérie, nous partons bientôt pour le manoir.

-Je prends ma cape, papa, dit la fille de Harry en faisant léviter vers elle le vêtement demandé. Voilà je suis prête moi !

Draco et Harry se regardèrent en retenant un rire. Décidément leur fille devenait de plus en plus forte dans la magie sans baguette. Tous les trois prirent le réseau de la cheminée pour se retrouver chez les parents de Draco.

-Ah ! vous voilà.

-Père, nous ne sommes pas en retard quand même !

-Non pas encore, Draco, va voir ta grand-mère Cassie, elle est à l'écurie, je crois bien qu'elle a organisé une petite ballade en calèche ce matin.

-Chouette ! Une promenade à cheval, merci grand-père.

Harry fut heureux de voir la joie sur le visage de sa fille, même Draco sourit du plaisir de l'enfant.

-Allons-y, messieurs, allons voir ce que nous allons pouvoir faire pour l'entente entre les peuples du monde sorcier, s'exclama Lucius.

Les trois hommes transplanèrent jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard et rejoignirent d'un pas pressé la salle à manger où se déroulera la réunion. Albus avait installé une table centrale où siégeaient déjà plusieurs personnes. Harry Draco et Lucius prirent placent et attendirent que le vieil homme commence le débat.

-Alexander Blorow laissez-moi vous présenter Amélia Bones, Severus Snape, Ewen Tabarley, Lucius et Draco Malfoy et les autres dont vous connaissez déjà le nom et qui vous ont été présenté auparavant. Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes ici pour décider de l'avenir des peuples magiques entre autre des hybrides et des sorciers, chose pour laquelle j'ai toujours milité je ne vous le cache pas. D'ailleurs plusieurs personnes ici présentes le savent très bien. Aujourd'hui nous avons l'opportunité et la chance de commencer à unir et réunir les loups-garous les centaures et les vampires ainsi que les sorciers. Dans l'avenir nous pourrons ajouter les elfes, les nains, les géants, ainsi que les fées.

-Vous n'allez pas vite en besogne, Dumbledore ? demanda le chef des loups. Nous voilà à peine arrivé que vous voulez que tout le monde s'entendent.

-Il est vrai que ce ne sera pas facile, ajouta Ulrik assis à côté de Remus. Mais je suis prêt à faire un effort pour mon peuple. J'ai déjà discuté avec Firenze d'une possibilité de pénétrer sur le territoire voisin sans craindre des représailles, que cela soit des centaures ou des vampires, il nous manque l'aval de monsieur Blorow.

- Croyez-moi, messieurs, je suis d'accord sur le principe, dit l'homme. Malheureusement la réalité est tout autre. Comment voulez-vous que je contienne plus de cent-cinquante loups-garous un soir de pleine lune. Forcement il y aura des attaques à moins que vous ne restiez enfermé la nuit entière et ceci une fois par mois.

-En effet c'est problématique, dit Harry, car même en vous donnant de la potion tue-loup cela sera impossible à gérer.

-Fabriquer de la potion sur une telle échelle tous les mois est irréalisable, tout simplement utopique, messieurs, ajouta le maître des potions. Il faut trouver une autre solution.

-Si quelqu'un a une proposition à faire, dit Albus, je l'écoute bien volontiers !

-Nous allons faire ce que vous les sorciers faites depuis la nuit des temps, nous resterons chez nous une nuit par mois, qu'est-ce que cela nous coûte finalement ! Ce n'est pas cher payer notre tranquillité, j'ajoute qu'il n'est pas question d'interdire à qui que ce soit de sortir s'il le désire.

-Monsieur de Fragalone, voilà qui est bien parlé, dit le chef des loups en lui tendant la main. Faisons un essai pendant deux ou trois mois pour voir ce que cela donnera dans le réel. Ensuite nous pourrons signer un pacte ente nos quatre peuples, les centaures, les sorciers, les vampires et les lycanthropes.

Les pourparlers durèrent une grande partie de la journée entre disputes et colères puis réconciliation, enfin tout fini par s'arranger. Le conflit venait d'Alexander qui arguait que Remus avait droit à la potion tue-loup, lui, ce à quoi Albus Dumbledore lui rappela que Remus Lupin était professeur à Poudlard et qu'il avait en charge la sécurité de ses élèves.

Une semaine plus tard Harry alla faire un tour dans la forêt interdite avec Severus, les deux hommes rendirent une petite visite à Remus et Ulrik. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent Alexander et Firenze discuter avec Remus et Ulrik de Fragalone au milieu d'une clairière.

-Vous arrivez juste à temps, leur dit le professeur de défense.

-Pourquoi, il y a un problème ? demanda le jeune homme étonné de les voir là tous ensemble.

-Non, monsieur Potter, il n'y a pas de problème. Je faisais une demande toute simple et légitime à vos amis.

-Et quelle est-elle, monsieur Blorow, cette demande ?

-Oui nous aimerions savoir, ajouta Severus curieux.

-Il se trouve qu'à Azkaban il y a une vieille folle dont je désire m'emparer, je veux lui faire payer tous les méfaits dont elle est responsable.

-Oh ! dit Harry, je me demandais quand est-ce que vous alliez agir ! Je suis même consterné d'avoir attendu une semaine avant de vous entendre en parler, messieurs.

-Harry, dit Remus, tu n'y penses pas vraiment !

-Ah ! si Remus, j'y pense justement, et ne me dis pas que cela ne te ferai pas plaisir de la voir souffrir, cette vilaine punaise.

-Et bien nous sommes d'accord, messieurs, maintenant trouvons le moyen de l'amener ici, ajouta un Ulrik de Fragalone satisfait.

-Pour ça aucune inquiétude je m'en occupe dès demain, leur annonça le survivant.

-Et moi je t'accompagne, Harry, à nous deux nous aurons plus de facilité pour sortir la sorcière de son trou.

-Ce sera avec plaisir, Severus.

-Qui en aura la garde ?

Bonne question, tout le monde se regarda, en effet personne n'avait pensé à ça ! Que faire de Dolorès Ombrage ?

-Si je puis me permettre, fait le centaure, cette folle a une peur maladive des hybrides, je suggère de la garder un mois ou deux parmi les miens pour ensuite la passer aux loups-garous, puis ensuite aux vampires sans aucune échappatoire possible.

-Mon cher ami, voilà une idée charmante et qui donnera à cette personne un aperçu de la vie chez les personnes qu'elle maudit le plus au monde.

-Merci Alexander, pouffa le centaure.

Les hommes se quittèrent en se donnant rendez-vous pour le lendemain soir. Harry retourna chez lui et Severus rejoignit son jeune amant qui devait partir en mission dès ce soir.

-Harry ! Appela Draco….. Harry !

-Hein ? Oui désolé je réfléchissais chéri.

-Ca je le vois bien, tu veux nous en parler ?

-Oui, une aide me sera bien utile je crois, pouvons-nous discuter dans votre bureau, Lucius ?

-Bien sûr allons-y de suite, vous pourrez m'y exposer votre dilemme.

Les trois hommes quittèrent la table laissant Narcissa et Cassie finirent leurs desserts.

-Draco, Harry, asseyez-vous, je t'écoute Harry !

Le jeune homme blond s'assit près de son compagnon et croisa ses jambes pendant que son père remplissait trois verres de whisky-pur-feu et en tendait un à chacun.

-Tout ce que je vais dire doit rester entre nous, dit le Griffondor.

-Aucun mot ne sortira de cette pièce, affirma Lucius.

-Nous avons décidez d'enlever Dolorès Ombrage, annonça-t-il abruptement.

-Ah ! dit Draco, enfin de l'action !

-Ce nous c'est qui exactement ? demanda Lucius.

-Les lycans, les centaures, les vampires Severus et moi.

-Et quel est le problème ?

-Nous devons entrer à Azkaban et en ressortir sans nous faire remarquer, personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes responsables de la disparition de la punaise.

-La punaise ! Oui ce nom lui convient tout à fait, rigola Draco.

-Quand voulez-vous agir ? demande un Lucius impatient.

-Demain soir, Lucius.

-Hum, vous ne me laissez pas beaucoup de temps pour soudoyer les gardiens, Harry.

-Mais ils vont savoir que c'est vous !

-Non pas du tout, j'ai déjà eu à faire à eux il n'y a pas si longtemps, avoua Lucius.

-Ah bon, et pourquoi si je ne suis pas indiscret ?

Draco remua mal à l'aise sur son fauteuil.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire, si cela vient à se savoir je suis bon pour Azkaban moi aussi.

-Ne serais-ce pas à cause de ce jeune homme retrouvé mort dans son cachot, celui-là même qui avait agressé Draco il y a sept ans ?

-Cela se peut, Harry, je n'allais pas laisser ce cloporte vivre après ce qu'il avait fait à mon fils !

-Vous êtes sûr que les gardiens ne parleront pas ?

-Absolument certain !

-Alors je vous laisse carte blanche, moi je m'occupe de me rendre là bas avec Severus et amener le colis aux intéressés puis revenir ici.

-Je t'accompagne, Harry, et pas question que tu refuses je te préviens !

-Au contraire, amour, j'accepte que tu viennes avec nous tu pourras toujours la faire taire, tu pourras même lui donner quelques coups si tu le désires.

-Qu'allez-vous en faire ? demanda Lucius Malfoy.

-Ah ça, Lucius, sa punition sera à la hauteur de ses méfaits, c'est tout simplement diabolique. C'est Firenze qui a émit cette idée et je dois dire qu'il a mis dans le mille.


	14. Une visite à Azkaban

14 Une visite à Azkaban.

Le lendemain soir Harry et Draco se rendirent à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie, pour prendre Severus en passant et avertir les hybrides de se tenir prêts pour recevoir le colis. Quelle ne fut pas leur étonnement quand à l'orée de la forêt interdite ils aperçurent Alexander, Ulrik, Remus et Firenze les attendre de pied ferme afin de les accompagner à la prison.

-Ce n'est pas possible, leur dit pour la cinquième fois Harry. On ne peut pas se rendre à cinq là bas, nous n'avons pas besoin d'être tout un bataillon pour faire sortir la punaise de son trou. Voyons, messieurs, soyez raisonnables nous allons nous marcher sur les pieds !

-Je suis resté bloqué dans l'autre monde quatre ans à cause d'elle, monsieur Potter, et je n'ai pas envie d'être raisonnable, râla Ulrik.

-Moi non plus, ajouta Alexander Blorow ronchon.

-Très bien, souffla Harry. Vous venez mais seulement vous deux en plus de Severus et de Draco.

-Firenze et moi nous attendrons votre retour, Harry, nous serons près du grand chêne du côté du territoire des centaures, précisa Remus.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure, dit le survivant avant de transplaner avec ses complices et amis.

Depuis la rive les hommes regardèrent Azkaban, ce soir la mer était un peu déchaînée, le ciel était couvert, ils passeront plus facilement inaperçus ainsi.

-Nous devons transplaner ou nager jusqu'à l'ile, messieurs, le problème c'est que je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans cette prison, je ne sais donc pas où je vais atterrir. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous est déjà venu dans cet endroit ?

-Moi ! dit Draco, je suis venu une fois.

-Ah bon ,demanda Harry, et pourquoi faire ?

-J'avais besoin de renseignements.

-Tu te rappelles des lieux, Draco ?

-Oui, on ne peut oublier Azkaban c'est épouvantable, les conditions de vie sont extrêmes.

-Peux-tu nous transporter là bas Severus et moi ?

-Oui mais seulement à l'extérieur après il faudra nous débrouiller pour entrer dans l'enceinte de la prison.

-Pourquoi ne pas aller directement dedans ? s'enquit Alexander.

-Il y a un sort anti-transplanage, monsieur Blorow.

Harry et Severus se tinrent chacun à un bras de Draco et disparurent du bord de la plage pour se retrouver sur un monticule de terre au pied des murs épais d'Azkaban. Severus repartit de l'autre côté et ramena Ulrik et le loup-garou.

-Trouvons une entrée, ne restons pas sous les embruns je suis déjà trempé, avoua le Gryffondor.

-Et tu crois qu'il y en a une où ?

-Je crois que le flair d'Alexander va nous aider, Severus, chuchota Harry.

En effet le loup sentit une odeur d'égout qui sortait d'un tunnel caché par des végétaux. Celui-ci était assez grand pour que les hommes puissent y entrer. L'odeur pestilentielle était difficile à supporter pourtant personne ne songea à protester. Enfin ils sortirent du long boyau et arrivèrent dans une sorte de cour où toutes les eaux usées se jetaient. Draco ne chercha pas à savoir dans quoi il barbotait à part l'eau sale, beurk ! La petite équipe monta les quelques marches et se retrouva devant une porte de bois brut assez épaisse.

-Normalement elle est ouverte, murmura Harry, Lucius a fait le nécessaire.

Derrière lui Ulrik et Alexander parlaient à voix basse, Severus les fit taire d'un geste de la main. De vrais gosses ! pensa le maître des potions.

Le jeune homme posa la main sur la clenche, il la baissa et l'ouvrit lentement, celle-ci donnait sur un couloir et sur un autre escalier que les cinq hommes gravirent l'un derrière l'autre. Harry en tête conduisit sa troupe en suivant un plan que Lucius lui avait donné avant de partir. Ils n'étaient plus très loin du cachot de la punaise, deux portes après le survivant s'arrêta et fit signe à ses acolytes qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Lucius avait tenu sa promesse, pas un seul gardien en vue. D'un alohomora Severus ouvrit la porte pendant que Draco préparait sa baguette afin d'endiguer les cris que la mégère pourrait avoir envie de pousser. Harry retint un rire en voyant l'état de stupéfaction d'Ombrage quand elle les aperçut dans le cachot, celle-ci se jeta sur le survivant et lui griffa le visage.

Draco lança un doloris sur la folle pour lui apprendre à se tenir tranquille puis un autre pour la faire taire, mais la punaise ne s'arrêta pas là et continua de gesticuler et de crier des sons que personne n'entendit heureusement. Ulrik lui jeta un sort d'entrave et un coup de pied par la même occasion.

-Harry ne bouge pas, dit Draco, laisse-moi t'essuyer le visage.

Le blond prit un mouchoir propre dans sa poche et essuya avec douceur les traces de sang qui coulaient des blessures. Harry surpris regarda son Serpentard le soigner, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, ils venaient de faire l'amour toute la nuit mais il voyait seulement maintenant tout le désir que Draco lui inspirait. Il l'aimait son blondinet !

Le Gryffondor fixa son amant qui continuait d'essuyer son visage. Harry lui attrapa la main et la porta à ses lèvres. Draco leva les yeux et ceux-ci ne quittèrent plus ceux de son lion. Harry dans un geste agile ramena le corps de Draco contre lui et prit possession de sa divine bouche.

Faisant fi des autres ils s'embrassèrent indécemment. Severus avec sa légendaire patience tapa du pied mais les deux amants n'en eurent cure. Après un long moment de tendresse tout ce petit monde repartit tranquillement par le tunnel puant. De retour dans la forêt ils rejoignirent Remus et Firenze.

-Vous avez fait vite ! Leur dit Remus, elle vous a causé des ennuis ?

-Non elle m'a juste griffé, Remus, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien.

-Voilà une bonne chose de faite, messieurs, maintenant je retourne chez moi, j'aurai préféré plus d'animation mais enfin on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut. Messieurs bonsoir ! leur dit Alexander Blorow.

Firenze s'approcha de Dolorès ombrage et sous les yeux ahuris de celle-ci lui passa une longe autour du cou. La punaise se défendit comme elle put mais rien à faire le centaure, bien plus fort qu'elle, tenait bon.

-Nous aussi nous partons, je crois que la route va être longue, avoua en rigolant Firenze. Nous nous reverrons dans un mois pour faire l'échange au même endroit, Ulrik de Fragalone.

-A dans un mois, mon ami, j'espère qu'il restera un peu de rébellion en elle que je puisse m'amuser un peu !

-Oh ! Il en restera, lui affirma Harry. Cette femme a la méchanceté dans le corps.

Draco et Harry retournèrent au manoir Malfoy récupérer Cassie et dire à Lucius que tout c'était très bien passé. Severus rejoignit Ewen qui rentrait aujourd'hui de sa mission, la routine quoi ! Seulement cela ne se passa pas comme ça puisque le blond sauta aussitôt sur le Gryffondor et les fit transplaner directement dans sa chambre dans le manoir Malfoy pour une autre nuit de plaisir et de cris étouffés.

Dans la forêt interdite on entendit comme un écho, la voix du centaure qui vociférait contre une punaise malodorante et vicieuse tout en tirant sur la corde d'un geste sec.

Le maître des potions rentra chez lui et aperçut la cape de son amour qui traînait sur le fauteuil, il est rentré, pensa-t-il. Plus jamais il ne voulait rester seul, il se retourna subitement quand il entendit Ewen rentrer dans le salon.

-Ewen, attaqua l'homme. Que dirais-tu de vivre avec moi dans ce manoir, j'ai toujours vécu à Poudlard jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai jamais eu envie de vivre dans cette grande bâtisse seul. Aujourd'hui tu es là j'aimerais que nous vivions ensemble toi et moi, demanda Severus sans s'arrêter.

-Tu me demandes de vivre dans cette maison avec toi ?

-Non oublie ça ! C'est une mauvaise idée et puis avec ton travail tu n'auras pas le temps de rentrer le soir.

-Mais je trouve au contraire que c'est une merveilleuse idée, Severus, ainsi nous pourrons nous retrouver tous les soirs justement, mon amour ! Quand est-ce que je peux emménager ?

-Aujourd'hui ça te dit ? murmura le maître des potions qui aurait bien sauté de joie.

-C'est comme si c'était fait, chéri, s'amusa Ewen.

-Alors tu es heureux ?

-Oui mon amour, dit Ewen. Cela dit il y a combien de chambre dans ton manoir ?

-Heu…. huit pourquoi ?

-Eh bien je me disais qu'on devrait toutes les essayer tu ne crois pas ?

-Voilà quelque chose à laquelle je n'aurais pas pensé, mais maintenant que tu me le dis je pense que c'est une bonne idée, même une super idée, dit Severus en souriant.

Ewen enlaça Severus et lui donne un baiser avant de monter les escaliers en le tirant par la main, le maître des potions heureux le suivit décidément très satisfait.

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla dans les bras de Draco le nez dans son cou, il ne bougea pas, il écouta la respiration de son amant. Aujourd'hui il fallait qu'il ait une discussion avec Draco, savoir s'il envisageait de rester avec lui et Cassie ou repartir ailleurs. Harry ne l'avait pas encore dit mais il avait acheté une plus grande maison qui se trouvait à trois mètres d'ici situé au bord de la plage.

Draco se réveilla à son tour et passa une main amoureuse sur le dos de son délicieux petit brun, sa bouche se posa sur celle d'Harry et suçota sa langue amoureusement.

-Draco, stop écoute-moi il faut que je te parle !

-Hum… après, mon amour, là j'ai très envie de toi et d'après ce que je sens toi aussi.

-Chéri, sois sérieux, demanda Harry.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Je veux savoir ce que tu envisages pour notre avenir ?

-Tu veux que je te réponde maintenant ?

-Oui, dit Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je vivais avec vous deux ? Enfin si tu acceptes Harry. Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter, mon amour.

-Réfléchit bien, Dray.

-C'est tout réfléchit Harry, je veux faire partie de votre vie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si j'avais acheté une maison pour nous trois, s'enquit le survivant.

Draco se redressa étonné.

-Pour nous trois, Harry ?

-Ouais !

Le Serpentard se jeta sur son amant et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, frottant son sexe palpitant sur celui d'Harry qui se trouvait dans le même état.

-Harry, fais-moi l'amour, prend-moi, pria le blond avec douceur en plaçant le brun sur son corps.

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice regarda son amant, étonné.

-Je veux, chuchota le blond, que tu me fasses un enfant.

Harry sourit de bonheur, Dray voulait un enfant avec lui !

-On le fait maintenant, Draco, susurra un Harry coquin.

-Autant de fois que tu veux, mon amour, dit le blond en s'empalant sur le membre dressé du survivant, s'ensuivit une danse très sensuelle entrecoupée de gémissements et de cris de plaisirs.

Dans un coin de la forêt interdite les cris que l'on entendait n'étaient pas du même genre. Dolorès Ombrage venait de mordre sauvagement Firenze, celui-ci fou de colère de s'être fait avoir donna une bonne ruade dans l'arrière train de la mégère et l'attacha bien serré à un arbre.

-Continue comme ça, la punaise, et tu vas voir de quoi je suis capable !

-Saletés d'hybrides ! Je vous méprise, je me vengerai un jour bande d'anormaux.

-Je suis sûr que votre séjour dans le clan d'Ulrik vous remettra les idées en place, vieille peau ! Maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne nuit en espérant que les loups ne vous attaquent pas, surtout que les loups-garous aiment souvent se promener par ici la nuit.

-Détache-moi, hybride, ou bien je te jette un sort !

Le centaure ne répondit pas et retourna auprès des siens, il avait l'impression que le mois allait être très long.

A Poudlard Albus jubilait, il se doutait bien que les habitants de la forêt allaient se venger, si on l'interrogeait il n'avait rien vu ni rien entendu, en contrepartie un peu de pierre de lune ferait bien l'affaire, il fallait qu'il en parle avec Alexander, Ulrik et Firenze. Le vieil homme se frotta les mains, enfin la paix était revenue, les cours allaient pouvoir reprendre normalement, dommage que le petit Spencer soit partie en Amérique pour travailler avec des chercheurs en potion, il l'aimait bien.


End file.
